


Ídolos

by AkiraSugahara (TrisPond)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/AkiraSugahara
Summary: Hinata e Tsukishima são ídolos, membros do famoso grupo Karasuno. Mas isso não significa que eles se dão bem (na verdade, Kei queria não ter que ver Hinata todo dia da vida dele e Hinata muito menos). Então nenhum deles consegue entender porque tantas pessoas shippam eles juntos.Hinata corou. A pior parte disso tudo era que, se ele precisasse ser honesto, Tanaka estava errado. Tsukishima não era o mais gostoso do grupo - oi, você viu Suga ou Daichi? - mas ele estava no topo dessa lista, ele tinha que admitir, ainda mais alto que ele. Saltyshima tinha altura, cabelo, rosto único e até corpo. Não havia nenhuma maneira que Tanaka pudesse superá-lo especificamente nesse quesito(mas ele ganhava em todo resto). Ainda assim, Hinata morreria antes de admitir a alguém algo relacionado a Tsukishima e beleza... de novo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 2





	1. Ele é muito gostoso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Idols](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666189) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Também postei no Spirit sob o nome de AkiraSugahara (https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/idols-18562187/capitulo1) e em inglês aqui e no Fanfiction.Net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13602368/1/Idols).

Tsukishima gosta de cantar. Mas na maior parte do tempo, ele não gosta de ser um ídolo.

Ele supunha que deveria amar todos os seus fãs pelo apoio, por permitir que ele estivesse onde está e tudo isso. E ele gostava da maioria deles, mas alguns deles ele simplesmente não suportava.

A coisa mais irritante era quando eles agiam como se o conhecessem, como se ele fosse algum tipo de melhor amigo para eles, mesmo que ele nunca os tivesse visto antes.

Agora, ele tem vontade de gritar quando uma fã o pergunta se é verdade que ele ama Hinata. Seus olhos estão brilhando, mostrando a ele que ela é uma daquelas fã que realmente pensam que isso acontecerá algum dia (e vive eternamente frustrada).

Ele quer perguntar por que diabos ela shippa eles. Por que no mundo as pessoas pensavam que ele e Hinata poderiam ser um casal? Uma boa escolha?

Eles mal podiam se suportar, passando o mínimo de tempo possível juntos, considerando que faziam parte do mesmo grupo e literalmente moravam no mesmo apartamento.

Exceto por sua família, ele só conseguia pensar em duas pessoas piores para ser shippado com: Yamaguchi, porque seria como um incesto - ele era seu irmão em tudo, exceto no nome, pelo amor de Deus - e Kageyama, aquele bastardo. (Ok, talvez quatro, porque ele realmente tem pena das pobres almas que acabariam namorando Kuroo e Bokuto). A questão era que isso nunca aconteceria.

Ele não sabia o que ela esperava conseguir perguntando isso a ele. Mesmo se ele secretamente namorasse alguém, ele nunca compartilharia isso com algum fã aleatório.

Mas ele sabia o que aconteceria se apenas dissesse a ela que ele pensava. Então, em vez disso, ele sorriu. Ele negou e se ofereceu para tirar uma foto. Ela alegremente concordou e abandonou o assunto.

xxx

Karasuno estava fazendo uma entrevista e as coisas deveriam ser simples, mas a vida odiava Hinata.

Ele esperava as mesmas perguntas de sempre, mas foi pego fora de guarda com o tipo de perguntas que estavam fazendo. 

Tudo começou inocentemente, com o anfitrião do show perguntando se ele estava de olho em alguém (Hinata deu sua resposta treinada: seu único amor era seus fãs, que seu trabalho não lhe deixava tempo). Então ele perguntou se não era possível encontrar o amor no trabalho, deixando-o verdadeiramente estupefato.

\- O que você quer dizer? - Hinata respondeu nervosamente, sentindo o olhar de reprovação de Suga. Tudo que ele conseguia era sobre o caso que tivera com Miya, mas isso fora há meses e não tinha como eles terem descoberto só agora. 

\- Eu ouvi alguns rumores sobre você e outro membro...- ele parou, para aumentar o suspense.

Hinata respirou aliviado. Era alguém do grupo então, nada de Miya. Ótimo, quem tinha sido desta vez? Talvez Noya? Eles saíram apenas os dois recentemente. 

\- Tsukishima - ele terminou.

Hinata queria rir. Não isso de novo.

Para ser justo, se você fosse um ídolo por tempo suficiente, saberia que era um jogo justo para os fãs shipparem todo mundo com todo mundo. Uma vez, Hinata teve que explicar que a garota que ele estava abraçando era sua prima direta, quase uma irmã, e não uma amante. Mas ainda assim, Tsukishima? Por que todos insistiram neles?

O “casal” não era nem o mais popular que envolvia os membros do Karasuno (ele ficava atrás de SugaDaichi, AsaNoya, Kagehina - sim, era ele - e TsukkiYama), mas pareceu capturar os fãs mais barulhentos e loucos. Fazia quase dois meses desde que uma fã fingiu uma doença mortal para desejar que ele dissesse que amava Tsukishima. Os meninos ainda tinham tudo gravado.

\- Não há nada assim acontecendo - comentou alegremente, forçando-se a ser legal.

\- Então, você pode dizer algo sobre essas fotos? - perguntou o repórter que Hinata já havia esquecido o nome.

Hinata se amaldiçoou ao olhar para ela. Ele se lembrava muito bem do momento em que foi tirado: Tsukishima estava apenas sendo o seu eu normal e tirando sarro dele, mas porque ele havia atingido um ponto fraco, Hinata corou ao ouvir suas palavras. Ele podia ver por que alguém pensaria algo diferente do que realmente era, mas isso o deixava doente.

\- Eu posso - Tsukishima interrompeu e Hinata sabia que não seria nada bom. - Ele estava apenas me dizendo o que amava em mim - , ele sorriu e, Deus, como Hinata o odiava. Por que eles estavam presos no mesmo grupo, de novo?

Tsukishima achava irritante ter pessoas acreditando que ele desceria tão baixo a ponto de realmente ter alguma coisa com Hinata, mas ainda assim era melhor do que as pessoas que achavam que ele devia ficar com Yamaguchi, o cara que era seu melhor amigo.

E ele poderia pelo menos se divertir tirando onda de Hinata um pouco. O garoto merecia por ser tão irritante e problemático, sempre agindo sem pensar. Sim, ele tinha uma ótima voz e dançava muito bem, mas era um idiota.

\- Ah? O que você disse que amava em Tsukishima? - o entrevistador aproveitou a chance, sem perceber como Nishinoya e Tanaka mal conseguiam parar de rir e até Suga tinha um brilho travesso no olhar.

Hinata sabia que ele estava fodido. Ele não podia dizer “nada” ou a mídia enlouqueceria, mas se ele dissesse algo de bom, ninguém iria deixá-lo esquecer. 

\- Hã... ele... ele é realmente talentoso! E... - _merda, Ukai iria esfolá-lo vivo se ele visse isso,_ pensou. - Ele é muito esperto, sabe? Ele sabe coisas sobre espaço e ciência. Ele é muito gostoso também - _caramba, isso ainda era muito estranho_ , mas já era tarde demais, ele já havia dito isso.

\- Obrigado, Hinata. Você também é talentoso - disse Tsukishima em seu tom mais irritante e falso. Ele colocou os braços nos ombros para segurá-lo e depois sussurrou em seus ouvidos: - Não tanto quanto eu, é claro, tampinha. E eu sempre soube que você me achava gostoso.

Hinata olhou para ele irritado, como alguém poderia ser tão cheio de si? Certo, ele tinha sido burro em admitir que achava o outro atraente e só o fizera porque não estava conseguindo pensar em nenhum elogio, mas esse não era o ponto. Por que Tsukishima não podia simplesmente agir como uma pessoa normal e aceitar o elogio?

Kageyama enviou olhares inseguros para eles, como se estivesse decidindo se deveria se preocupar ou se divertir. Mas ele logo se distraiu com o resto das perguntas. Karasuno arrasou nessa entrevista.

xxx

Hinata sabia que eles receberiam alguma resposta assim que a entrevista com o incidente de Tsukishima é gostoso fosse ao ar, mas ele não esperava tanto.

A quantidade de fãs que parecia amarem eles como casal dobrou e já estava começando algumas guerras em seus fãs - especialmente com os fãs de Kagehina e Tsukkiyama.

Hinata normalmente não se importava com quem seus fãs o imaginavam - havia tantas coisas legais sobre ele e Noya - mas como eles poderiam pensar que havia algo acontecendo com ele e uma das piores pessoas que ele conhecia?

E agora seus fãs enlouqueceram, tentando adivinhar o que Tsukishima havia lhe dito, a maioria pensando que ele o estava elogiando. Como se fosse Hinata se importar se fosse.

\- Hinata, você vem comer? - Tanaka gritou, provavelmente da cozinha. No momento em que Hinata estava prestes a responder, ele acrescentou: - Ou você quer esperar por Tsukishima? Ou eu vou ser o suficiente? Eu sou mais gostoso que ele, de qualquer jeito - ele disse.

Hinata corou. A pior parte disso tudo era que, se ele precisasse ser honesto, Tanaka estava _errado_. Tsukishima não era o mais gostoso do grupo - oi, você viu Suga ou Daichi? - mas ele estava no topo dessa lista, ele tinha que admitir, ainda mais alto que ele. Saltyshima tinha a altura, o cabelo, rosto único e até corpo. Não havia nenhuma maneira que Tanaka pudesse superá-lo especificamente nessa coisa (mas ele ganhava em todo resto). Ainda assim, Hinata morreria antes de admitir a alguém algo relacionado a Tsukishima e beleza... de novo.

\- Cale a boca! Eu to indo - ele gritou de volta.

Ele correu para a mesa, comendo o mais rápido possível para tentar evitar a dupla má, mas sem sucesso. Tsukishima e Yamaguchi se juntaram a eles antes que ele acabasse comendo seu natto, parecendo cada centímetro do ídolo que eles eram, já com outra roupa depois da corrida diária deles. Se houvesse mais alguém no grupo assim, Hinata ficaria preocupado que tivesse esquecido de algum um evento, mas esses dois quase sempre se vestiam bem.

\- Bem, parece que meu fã me seguiu até aqui - disse Tsukishima em seu tom habitual de desdém.

Hinata revirou os olhos, sabendo muito bem que o comentário era para ele. Esse nem foi bom.

\- É claro, porque não é como se eu também morasse aqui, oh, e espere, eu estou no mesmo grupo - ele disse sarcástico.

\- Um destino do qual vou me arrepender pelo resto da vida - disse Tsukishima honestamente, sem se preocupar com nenhuma dor que pudesse causar. Ele realmente não tinha sentimentos felizes por terminar na mesma banda de alguém tão irritado, enérgico e burro.

\- Tsukki! - Yamaguchi implorou. Era muito cedo para seu melhor amigo começar uma briga, não que isso o tivesse impedido antes.

Hinata estava prestes a jogar um insulto de volta, sem nem lembrar mais da comida, quando mais duas pessoas apareceram.

\- Vocês terminaram? - Suga interrompeu, fazendo todos calarem a boca instantaneamente.

\- Onde está Kageyama? Ele ainda não acordou? - Daichi perguntou, fazendo todos olharem para Shōyō.

Hinata suspirou. Ele queria saber porque ele acabou sendo o responsável por acordar Kageyama. Talvez fosse o fato de que era o único que realmente não tinha medo de morrer enquanto fazia isso (bem, exceto Tsukishima - mas isso tinha gerado um inferno de uma briga e ele tinha sido proibido de ter chegar perto da cama de Kageyama de novo - e Tanaka, que deixara o garoto ainda mais assustador do que o normal pelo resto do dia).

\- Eu vou - disse ele, ouvindo Tsukishima dizendo seus insultos habituais sobre Kageyama.

xxx

Para o azar de Hinata, eles estavam fazendo outra entrevista e mais uma vez ele foi colocado ao lado de Tsukishima. Porém, desta vez, Shōyō suspeitou que a TV quisesse usar a discussão que estava envolvendo os fãs mais do que nunca a favor deles.

Sua suspeita só aumentou quando nos desafios de dupla, ele foi emparelhado com Tsukishima.

Daichi e Suga haviam acabado de terminar uma competição de dança com Ennoshita e Tanaka quando a apresentadora do programa disse algo sobre saber que Tsukishima e Kageyama eram bons com arco e flecha (como a imprensa descobria esse tipo de coisa?) e os convidou para fazer uma mini competição. Ela disse que Hinata e Asahi deveriam se juntar a eles para ver o quanto eles poderiam lidar com um parceiro.

Eles foram ao lugar apropriado, com Hinata xingando a si mesmo por não ter ouvido atentamente quando Takeda-sensei disse que todos eles estariam fazendo esse tipo de coisa hoje. Fazia tantos anos desde que ele sequer pensara em arco e flecha, e ele nunca foi muito bom antes. 

No entanto, o pensamento de que podia pelo menos fazer Tsukishima perder era divertido.

Eles se organizaram e o loiro perguntou a Shōyō se ele sabia como fazê-lo. Não querendo admitir a verdade, ele apenas assentiu. Desnecessário dizer que ele não ficou nada satisfeito quando o ruivo perdeu o alvo.

Asahi também entendeu errado, aparentemente nervoso demais por estar segurando uma arma. Kageyama acertou o dele com uma precisão assustadora. Tsukishima zombou.

Na rodada seguinte, até Asahi conseguiu acertar, fazendo Hinata ser o único que errou. Ele ficou frustrado consigo mesmo, mas ainda mais com a expressão superior de Tsukishima. 

\- Oh, eu sei o seu problema - Tsukishima o provocou. - Você é muito baixo para fazer isso.

\- Cale a boca, Saltyshima - Hinata respondeu, com raiva. Ele estava tentando.

 _Ah não_. Ele disse isso na frente das câmeras. Não havia como seus fãs simplesmente deixarem passar e Ukai não se importaria com isso o suficiente para negociar com o canal para cortar isso, o que significava que todos iam ver.

\- Eu vou te fazer sofrer - prometeu Tsukishima.

Hinata pensou que nunca tinha tido tanto medo, pelo menos, não depois do incidente em que ele acabou caindo em Kageyama no meio de uma dança.

xxx

Às vezes, Kei odiava a vida. Ele odiava ser famoso.

Este era um dia desses. Se ele fosse normal, ninguém se importaria com o nome que ele tinha sido chamado. Em vez disso, #saltyshima era a tendência número um no Twitter no dia em que o estúpido programa tornou-se público.

Tsukishima não estava nem um pouco feliz. Felizmente, ele teve muito tempo para planejar sua vingança de maneiras que não o envolviam ser preso ou expulso de Karasuno (foi triste ter que abrir mão das outras ideias).

Ele não achou que seria assim tão fácil. Mas apenas dois dias após a terrível hashtag Saltyshima, ele tinha mais de vinte fotos de Hinata que podiam fazer até o seu fã mais amado enrugar o nariz, ele parecia tão feio nelas. Ele postou o primeiro com a hashtag 1perday, uma promessa de publicar fotos ainda mais ridículas.

Ele ouviu o primeiro grito nem 10 segundos depois, parecia que Hinata viu seu post. Ele sorriu.


	2. Natsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu visita o irmão e acaba conhecendo o resto do grupo.

Hinata se sentiu como um homem que tinha acabado de ser libertado da prisão. Era tão bom acordar sabendo que Tsukishima havia parado de postar fotos feias dele.

Para um ídolo, Hinata não se importava muito com a própria aparência. Ainda assim, isso não significava que ele queria ver suas piores fotos postadas. Ou responder aos fãs que sim, esse foi o troco por chamá-lo de Saltyshima.

Mas não era tão bom acordar tarde. Ele teve que fazer tudo mais rápido do que costumava para conseguir voltar para casa antes que Ukai chegasse.

— Bom dia meninos — disse o gerente. — Está quase na hora de partir. Pronto para gravar um novo sucesso?

— Vai ser ótimo — concordou Takeda.

Pelo menos, esse dia seria realmente sobre música e não sobre sua imagem. Fazia tanto tempo desde que eles haviam gravado alguma coisa. Hinata não sabia quem ficaria mais feliz em ter uma música nova: ele ou os fãs de Karasuno.

xxx

Essa seria a primeira vez que Natsu ouviria o irmão enquanto ele gravava. Sua mãe e seu pai não conseguiram viajar para Tóquio, e ela tentou seguir as instruções que seu irmão havia deixado para encontrá-lo.

Ela conseguiu chegar à empresa onde seu irmão deveria estar gravando uma nova música com o grupo dele. Ela se sentiu aliviada imediatamente, já que ainda estava com a bagagem e era muito pesada.

— Com o que posso ajudar?— o recepcionista disse enquanto se aproximava dela.

— Oi! — Natsu respondeu nervosamente, ela não estava acostumada com algo tão chique. — Eu sou irmã de Shōyō. Hinata Natsu. Irmã do cantor de Karasuno — ela acrescentou apressadamente, mesmo que a maioria das pessoas já soubesse quem era seu irmão, apenas por falar o nome dele.

— Está bem. Eu preciso ver um documento seu — ele respondeu.

Ela abriu a bolsa e começou a procurar, apenas para perceber que sua identidade não estava lá. Ela provavelmente tinha perdido no caminho. Ela tentou explicar, já se sentindo estressada.

— Não posso interromper a gravação de Karasuno só porque alguém afirma ser parente deles — disse o sujeito, fazendo Natsu odiá-lo um pouco.

Ela não podia acreditar. Ela veio até aqui, e não conseguia nem ver o irmão. Ela estava sozinha. O que ela faria? E se ela não o encontrasse? Onde ela ficaria?

Ela não conseguiu se controlar e começou a chorar. Depois de todos esses meses esperando para ver seu irmão novamente, ser interrompida apenas porque ela era burra o suficiente para não ter nenhum documento com ela.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — uma voz familiar chegou aos ouvidos de Natsu, embora ela não conseguisse identificar quem era.

Só então que ela percebeu que estava chorando em público e se sentiu ainda pior. Ela era uma garota grande, não devia chorar.

— Ah, Tsukishima — o homem parecia aterrorizado ao vê-lo lá. — Veja bem, essa jovem garota está dizendo ser irmã de Hinata Shōyō, mas ela não tem como provar sua identidade ou nem tem uma visita agendada aqui.

— Nee-chan disse que ele faria isso — ela protestou.

O homem chamado Tsukishima olhou para ela e por um momento ela entendeu por que o outro homem estava com tanto medo, ele realmente era assustador, com aqueles olhos intensos. Mas então ele sorriu um pouco enquanto parecia se concentrar no cabelo dela e ela sentiu-se segura novamente.

— Qual o seu nome? — ele perguntou gentilmente.

— Hinata Natsu — ela respondeu.

Ele sorriu, como se ela tivesse respondido alguma grande equação matemática corretamente. Isso acalmou algo dentro dela e ela usou uma mão para enxugar a lágrima do rosto.

— Estou feliz em conhecê-lo, Natsu. Sou Tsukishima Kei, um amigo do seu irmão — ele disse. — Vamos tirar você daqui — ele falou, depois virou-se para o recepcionista. — Ela realmente é irmã de Shōyō, então eu vou levá-la para encontrá-lo. Você pode colocá-la sob minha responsabilidade — ele disse.

O homem assentiu, feliz por ter alguém assumindo a culpa se algo desse errado. Ele entregou um cartão de visita a ela e escreveu o nome completo dela na lista.

— Deixe que eu pego isso para você — disse o cara chamado Tsukishima.

Ela hesitou por um segundo antes de entregar sua bagagem, mantendo apenas sua bolsa. Ela se sentiu melhor imediatamente.

— Vamos lá — disse ele, então, vendo como ela estava assustada, ofereceu o braço para ela segurar. Ela aceitou, envergonhada por parecer uma criança, mas emocionada demais para rejeitar.

— Seu irmão canta no mesmo grupo que eu — Tsukishima disse. — Você quer ouvir algumas histórias sobre ele? — ele ofereceu. Ela concordou.

xxx

Hinata não conseguia evitar a sensação de que tinha algo errado, algo que ele estava esquecendo. Ele não sabia o que poderia ser, já que Kageyama estava ao seu lado, portanto, não havia esquecido de acordá-lo. Ele também conhecia toda a letra da música que estava gravando hoje, até as partes de Nishinoya e Suga.

Ele não estava realmente fazendo nada no momento, porque eles estavam passando outras partes da música. Ele, Tsukishima e Ennoshita foram autorizados a se afastarem um pouco, mas ele não quis.

Então, no meio da parte de Kageyama, ele lembrou. Hoje era o dia em que Natsu iria visitá-lo! Oh, merda, ele havia esquecido da sua própria irmã. Ela estava bem? Onde ela estava?

Ele saiu da sala, pedindo uma pausa, e apressadamente informou a situação a Daichi, que entendeu sua ansiedade e alertou Suga.

Ela já devia ter chegado. Ela disse que poderia encontrá-lo aqui, mas e se ela se perdesse? Se algo ruim acontecesse com ela, ele não se perdoaria. Ela era apenas uma criança.

— Nee-chan!— uma voz animada disse.

Hinata se virou, aliviado por finalmente ver sua irmã. Ele estava procurando por horas (minutos)! Ele piscou duas vezes quando percebeu a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, parecendo feliz pela primeira vez. O que Tsukishima estava fazendo com sua irmã?

— Sho, ele me ajudou — disse ela animadamente, depois passou a explicar a coisa toda. — Foi tão assustador, mas Tsukishima me ajudou muito — ela repetiu. Corando, ela disse a ele: — Obrigado.

— Não tem problema — ele disse, como se não fosse nada. Ele tinha se divertido contando histórias a Natsu, ainda que ele nunca fosse admitir.

xxx

Levou mais algumas horas antes que eles estivessem oficialmente livres para ir para casa. A música estava começando a parecer boa, mas não o suficiente para ser considerada finalizada. Eles teriam que voltar para gravá-la, sem mencionar as outras músicas.

Natsu assistia a tudo, só de vez em quando parando de prestar atenção para usar seu celular. Ela sabia que seu irmão era legal, mas era tão bom vê-lo cantando! Ele parecia feliz também.

Ela não esperava a atenção que recebeu dos amigos dele, apenas de Tobio, mas todos foram conversar com ela assim que terminaram e ela adorou. Ela ainda estava rindo da história de Tanaka quando Shōyō a chamou para levá-la para sua casa.

Ela só queria que Tsukishima também brincasse com ela. Ele estava muito mais quieto agora quando a estava ajudando antes, parecendo mais sério.

— Você não vem? — ela perguntou, quando percebeu que ele havia ficado no canto dele e não havia se movido para voltar para casa com eles.

— Agora não — Kei sorriu. — Eu tenho que praticar um pouco mais — explicou.

Ela se sentiu decepcionada, mas assentiu. Pelo menos Tobio iria com eles.

Hinata sorriu.

— Vamos, é hora de ir — ele disse gentilmente.

xxx

Já era tarde quando Tsukishima finalmente chegou em casa.

Hinata esperou por ele, não se importando com o quão cansado estava (não tinha sido fácil passar o dia no estúdio, e menos ainda brincar com Natsu no resto do dia). Ele era o único acordado, Natsu estava usando sua cama para dormir em paz.

— Obrigado por ajudar minha irmã hoje — disse Hinata. Ele não sabia o que teria feito se Tsukishima não estivesse lá. 

— Não foi nada — ele deu de ombros.

Ele sabia que não era o cara mais legal, mas nunca poderia deixar uma garotinha chorando quando poderia fazer algo para ajudar. Além disso, Natsu parecia uma garota legal, inteligente, mas sem fazer muitas perguntas irritantes.

— Ela estava realmente assustada — a voz de Hinata soava culpada. Ele sabia que deveria ter insistido mais em buscá-la, ela era uma criança, afinal. — Deixe-me agradecer, eu faço algo para você comer — ele ofereceu.

— Você não precisa — respondeu Tsukishima, surpreso. Ele não tinha feito isso porque estava esperando alguma coisa, afinal.

Hinata sorriu, ignorando-o e pegando os ingredientes. Não demorou muito, com ele acostumado a cozinhar.

Ele conversou o tempo todo enquanto preparava a comida e Kei estava realmente séptico. Ele nunca tinha ouvido nada sobre Hinata saber cozinhar. Ele sabia que às vezes ele e Suga desapareciam na cozinha, voltando com uma refeição incrível, mas ele sempre suspeitou que era tudo feito pelo seu amigo. 

No entanto, ele sabia que iria comer mesmo que tivesse gosto de lixo. Era a primeira vez que Tsukishima comia um alimento feito para ele que não fosse preparado pela sua família ou por alguém que tivesse que fazer isso, não que ele fosse dizer algo em voz alta.

— Lá vai você — disse Hinata, colocando o prato bem na frente dele. — Eu sei que você costuma comer isso e não queria arriscar que Ukai e Shimizu-senpai me matassem por interromper sua dieta.

Kei realmente apreciou isso. Ele fechou os olhos, gostando do sabor. Era tão bom.

— Você gostou? — Hinata perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas quando Kei terminou em minutos.

— Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar? — ele perguntou, não querendo ser tão legal com Hinata.

— Bem, eu posso fazer outras coisas além de cantar — disse ele presunçosamente.

Era hora de Kei levantar as sobrancelhas. Basicamente, tudo o que sabia sobre Hinata veio de sua obsessão com música. Ele estava sempre falando sobre isso, cantando ou dançando músicas imaginárias. Era uma das coisas que o tornava tão irritante.

Não apenas uma ou duas vezes Kei o pegou assistindo filmes sobre um cantor ou uma banda. Inferno, houve uma vez em que ele o viu chorando com um drama sobre pessoas que queriam ser ídolos.

— Ah, cale a boca — disse Hinata.

— Eu nem disse nada — protestou Kei.

— Sim, mas você deixou bem claro o que estava pensando — respondeu ele, irritado.

Hinata sabia que fora música, ele não era o cara mais talentoso do mundo. Mas, na verdade, ele tinha uma vida além disso... Mais ou menos.

Por isso ele não gostava de Tsukishima. O cara conseguia ser simpático por uma hora? Talvez isso tenha sido um erro, afinal.

xxx

Hinata ficou surpreso ao descobrir que quando ele acordou no dia seguinte, Kageyama já havia saído do próprio quarto. Ele podia contar com a mão as vezes que deixara a cama por vontade própria.

Ele também ficou surpreso em ver que Natsu não estava com ele. Ele abriu a porta o mais rápido que pôde, quase batendo em Kageyama, que parecia estar prestes a entrar no quarto.

— Sua irmã já está acordada — Kageyama informou.

Isso explicava. Natsu o amava e ao seu modo também ele a amava (não era fácil dizer, mas ele sorria muito mais e parecia incapaz de dizer um não para a pequena Hinata).

— E você parece terrível — acrescentou.

Hinata deu de ombros. A prioridade dele tinha sido achar a irmã, não ganhar um concurso de beleza. 

— Ei, Kags? Você quer ir comigo mostrar as coisas a ela? - Shōyō perguntou. Ele sabia que ela ia gostar de sair e Kageyama podia ajudar ele se eles começassem a atrair muita atenção.

— Claro, por que não? - ele perguntou, antes de ir para o próprio quarto.

Hinata foi para sala, encontrando Natsu jogando videogames com Tsukishima, assistidos por um Yamaguchi entretido. 

Ele sorriu suavemente, totalmente envolvido na fofura do momento. Como alguém tão rude como Tsukishima tinha paciência para prestar tanta atenção a uma garotinha? Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficou lá, apenas observando-os. Ele só voltou à realidade quando ouviu as vozes de Asahi e Suga.

— NATSU — disse ele, empolgado, como se tivesse acabado de chegar lá. — Você dormiu bem?

— Sim! Você é um bom travesseiro — ela disse rindo.

— Você... argh — ele tentou ameaçar, mas estava ficando vermelho. — Você quer sair hoje? Eu vou te mostrar Tōkyō — ele ofereceu.

— Sim!

— Kageyama está chegando também — disse ele.

Ela fez uma mini dança para comemorar. Ele riu, sabendo muito bem que Kageyama era um dos amigos dele que ela mais gostava. 

Ela não o conhecia muito bem, mas ela tinha gostado dele desde que eles se conheceram e o fato que a mãe deles o tratava como um filho ajudava também. Ela tinha decidido que ele seria o segundo irmão dele, por alguma razão.

— Nós vamos também — Suga interrompeu simplesmente. Ele não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se deixasse Hinata sozinho com uma criança.

Natsu olhou para Kei. Ele acenou, concordando. Ela sorriu.

(Ele ia morrer antes de admitir, mas ele se divertiu).


	3. Tem de ser ele

Kageyama sentia falta de Natsu. Ela voltou para Miyagi depois de passar alguns dias com eles e na opinião dele foi rápido demais.

(Desta vez, porém, todos eles cobriram Shōyō para que ele pudesse viajar para levá-la de volta no trem. Ele conseguiu até mesmo dizer oi para os pais).

Ele gritou com Shōyō por esquecê-la em primeiro lugar. Ele ficou tão bravo ao pensar que algo ruim poderia ter acontecido. Ele só se acalmou quando o outro gritou de volta que ele sabia que ela estava vindo também e ele não tinha se lembrado, o que era verdade.

Ele tinha ficado feliz de tê-la por perto esses dias. Passar um tempo com ela, meio que o faz desejar ter uma irmã também. Mesmo que fosse difícil cuidar de alguém, ainda havia algo de relaxante nisso.

— Você só se importa com você  — ele lembrou de Kindaichi dizendo para ele quando eles ainda eram trainees e não ídolos.

Era verdade. Kageyama só queria fazer um nome para si mesmo, ser o melhor ídolo de todos os tempos. Ele não se importava com as outras pessoas, com o que elas poderiam estar sentindo, desde que ele pudesse cantar perfeitamente.

Ele ainda era assim quando conheceu Oikawa e Iwaizumi. E é claro que eles não se deram bem. Eles brigaram tanto que havia preocupações sobre se eles poderiam se encaixar no mesmo grupo e mesmo antes de sua estréia, Kageyama havia saído do grupo.

Mas não era mais verdade há tanto tempo. Especialmente desde que Hinata entrou em sua vida, ele aprendeu que não havia muito sentido em cantar bem, se não havia nada a dizer. Ele começou a entender lentamente o que era se importar com alguém e ser feliz por outra pessoa, mesmo que não houvesse absolutamente nada acontecendo com você.

Todos os outros garotos também o ajudaram. Karasuno era sua família agora e ele não conseguia se lembrar mais de um momento em que Suga não estava lá para ouvir qualquer problema que ele tivesse, quando Daichi não conseguia consertar nada no mundo.

Isso sem falar de como Nishinoya ria tão facilmente que era quase impossível estar triste ao lado dele. Tanaka o assustava um pouco, mas ele era tão leal. Ennoshita teria sua admiração para sempre por conseguir pôr um pouco de ordem.

De uma maneira estranha, ele sentiria falta das provocações de Yamaguchi e Tsukishima.

Se ele era uma pessoa diferente hoje, melhor, era graças a eles.

Ele ficou surpreso, porém, com o quão bem Tsukishima estava tratando Natsu também. Inferno, ele até o viu sorrir. Parecia que ele não era o único afetado pela pequena presença de Hinata.

— Ei, idiota — a voz de Hinata interrompeu seus pensamentos. — Pare de sonhar acordado, é hora de cantar.

xxx

Depois de três dias sem fazer nada além de gravar, Ukai declarou que precisavam de uma pausa. Porque isso significava que eles deveriam fazer outra entrevista, Kei não seria capaz de adivinhar.

Mas lá estavam eles de qualquer maneira, todos vestidos e sorrindo. Desta vez, porém, era um show ao vivo.

— Então, todos sabemos quem Hinata acha que é sexy em Karasuno — risos podiam ser ouvidos e Hinata ficou muito vermelho.  — Mas e vocês?

— Suga!  —  a resposta de Daichi veio tão rápido que até o repórter ficou atordoado.

— Daichi — Suga respondeu, corando. — Mas os outros também são bonitos — ele admitiu.

— ASAHI E TANAKA! — Nishinoya gritou.

— MANO! Estou tão emocionado! Você também é lindo  — disse Tanaka, sorrindo.

— Noya — Asahi disse calmamente. — Tsukishima e Kageyama também são bonitos — disse ele.

— Eu não sei sobre sexy, mas Suga e Kageyama são os mais bonitos — concordou Ennoshita.

Kageyama parecia atordoado com a quantidade de elogios que estava recebendo, mesmo que não devesse se surpreender. Ele tinha fãs que eram chamados da próxima geração de garotas Oika (também conhecidas como fãs de Tooru de Oikawa) e uma das muitas razões para isso era sua beleza.

— É estranho pensar neles assim, mas acho que o Shōyō se destaca muito - disse Yamaguchi, timidamente.

— Bem... sobrou um membro — brincou Suga. — Seja um bom garoto, Tsukki, e conte-nos.

Então Tsukishima olhou para Hinata e pensou:  _ por que diabos não? _ , os fãs ficariam loucos com essa resposta. Ele gostava de vê-lo ficar com raiva de todos os shippadores e ser incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

— Hinata — ele sorriu quando o garoto parecia ter problemas para respirar: —Sinto muito, Yamaguchi, mas tem que ser ele — disse ele dramaticamente, apenas para ter certeza de que a Internet teria algo para falar.

Hinata olhou surpreso para ele, ele honestamente não sabia quem Tsukishima escolheria, mas tinha certezas que não seria ele ou Kageyama. Sim, ele sabia que só falou isso só para mexer com ele, mas não mudava o quão estranho era ouvir Tsukishima admitir em voz alta que ele o achava bonito.

xxx

**TSUKISHIMA ESTÁ ESCOLHENDO HINATA AO INVÉS DE YAMAGUCHI?**

Eu sei. Desde o início, todos nós shippamos nosso precioso Yamaguchi com Tsukishima, e é um dos ships mais populares (embora os fãs de tsukkikuroo vão dizer o contrário), mas eles mesmos negaram várias vezes que têm algo além de amizade e mais e mais material recentemente apontando para outro casal. Sim, fã Tsukihina, esta é sua hora de brilhar.

Embora eles estejam no mesmo grupo, Tsukishima e Hinata não interagiram muito antes - na verdade, havia algumas teorias de que eles na fundo se odiavam (veja o link) - mas nas últimas duas semanas, eles foram vistos vezes conversando e aparentemente provocando um ao outro. Também houve confissões diretas. Decidi postar os fatos mais importantes para vocês e decidir se esse ship realmente está acontecendo ou se eles estão só sendo amigos.

PROVAS A FAVOR DE TSUKIHINA:

  1. “Hã... ele... ele é realmente talentoso! Ele é muito esperto, sabe? Ele sabe coisas sobre espaço e ciência. Ele é muito gostoso também” - Hinata falando sobre Tsukishima em uma entrevista.
  2. Saltyshima - você não pode negar a criatividade de Hinata com apelidos para Tsukishima (e agitou totalmente o twitter).
  3. As fotos #1perday de Tsukishima ou as fotos horríveis que ele tirou de Hinata - mesmo as fotos realmente sendo feias (desculpa hinabae, eu ainda te amo), eu nunca antes vi Tsukishima tão dedicado aos perfis sociais dele.
  4. A foto que a irmã de Hinata postou com Tsukki - sim, poderia ser algo normal se ela tivesse postado com mais alguém do grupo, mas nem mesmo Kags (o melhor amigo de Hinata) ganhou uma, ela deve gostar mesmo de Tsukishima
  5. “Tem que ser ele” Tsukki também pensa que Hinata é sexy - os dois acham que o outro é atraente, não basta?
  6. Tsukishima foi pego sorrindo com Hinata várias vezes (se você for fã dele, sabe como isso pode ser difícil. Kuroo, de Nekoma, até fez um desafio sobre isso)
  7. Hinata fica com cara de idiota encarando Tsukki - prova 1, 2 e 3 para você



PROVAS CONTRA

  1. Ninguém viu eles nem se abraçando
  2. Hinata teve muito mais momentos “gays” com Kageyama ou Kenma (de Nekoma) e o Tsukishima também com Yamaguchi e Kuroo (eles realmente gostam da Nekoma)
  3. Não é nem confirmado se eles são gays ou bi ou algo assim
  4. Na verdade, tem um rumor que Hinata está saindo com Yachi Hitoka



xxx

No dia seguinte, Hinata cantou alegremente. Esta era sua música favorita do novo álbum. Era cativante, mas também mais profunda do que o habitual.

Ele realmente gostava dessa parte do seu trabalho. Ele veio aqui para cantar, afinal, para ver se podia tocar outras pessoas com música também.

Mas ele não estava animado por ter que aprender uma nova coreografia, embora gostasse de dançar, sempre demorava um pouco mais para aprender.

Ele se aproximou de Tanaka e eles começaram a cantar juntos suas partes.

— Ei, Tsukishima!— ele chamou quando saíram da cabine de gravação — O que você achou da música?

Ele encolheu os ombros. Esta não era o seu favorito. Não er terrível, apenas irritantemente feliz (pensando nisso, lembrava Hinata).

— Foi bom — ele respondeu apenas, movendo-se um pouco para que uma garota pudesse passar entre eles.

— Você acha que eu tava mal? — Hinata perguntou. — Você foi bem, mas acho que meu  _ la  _ ainda não parece certo.

— Deixe eu ouvir novamente e eu vou ajudá-lo — disse Kei, não querendo compartilhar sua opinião sem prestar atenção.

Hinata sorriu.

— Ah? Eu não achava que veria o dia em que você ofereceria ajuda  — ele brincou.

— Cale a boca, eu só estou fazendo isso pelo grupo, idiota— ele mentiu sem pensar duas vezes.

— Então você ama Karasuno.

Kei quase respondeu que nunca disse que não, mas não queria dar a Hinata essa satisfação. Ele apenas revirou os olhos.

Mas ele amava Karasuno. Talvez não Kageyama, e ele também não podia dizer exatamente que amava Hinata, mas amava o resto do grupo. Suga e Daichi realmente se tornaram algo parecido com seus pais e ele confiava neles mais do que qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida (exceto Yamaguchi).

Karasuno não era o pior grupo para se fazer parte. Ele se divertia com eles e isso o ajudava quando a pressão se tornou demais. Ele também sabia que era melhor com eles.

xxx

Karasuno Fight   
@kayanew   
GENTE EU ACABEI DE VER HINATA E TSUKISHIMA! ACHO QUE VOU DESMAIAR, ELES TAVAM FALANDO DA NOVA MUSICA E HINATA PEDIU A OPINIÃO DE TSUKISHIMA E TIPO EU ACABEI DE OUVIR ELES SE ELOGIANDO NA VIDA REAL???  ❤ 523 25 minutes ago 


	4. Ataque de Pânico

Idols - Capítulo Quatro

Tsukishima não conseguia respirar. Ele tentou se acalmar, pensar em outra coisa. Mas tudo o que ele pôde fazer foi pensar em quão pequeno era o lugar que estava e em como ele não podia sair dali.

— Ei, Kei? — ele ouviu uma voz, mas não conseguiu se concentrar nela. — Vamos contar comigo.

Ele não respondeu, porque as palavras não faziam sentido. No momento, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que tudo estava errado, era ruim, ele queria sair,  _ precisava _ , mas não conseguia.

Por que era tão difícil respirar? De onde vinha toda essa dor?

— Um, cinco, oito… — a pessoa começou. — Diga comigo, ok? — Hinata disse.

Lentamente, os números começaram a chegar à sua mente. Sua mente entendeu que algo não estava certo com a ordem incomum dos números. O padrão parecia aleatório.

— Você está se sentindo melhor?— Hinata perguntou, depois de alguns minutos.

Tsukishima não conseguiu responder, então ele apenas assentiu. Ele ainda se sentia um lixo, mas mesmo isso era um milhão de vezes melhor do que antes, agora ele podia pelo menos se concentrar no ambiente. Ele ainda se sentia mal, mas não mais como se fosse morrer.

Ele se lembrava agora do que havia acontecido. Ele só foi com Hinata ao shopping para comprar algumas coisas que o grupo estava precisando e tudo estava bem, com ele jogando seus insultos habituais pro ruivo, até o elevador parar, mas sem abrir as portas.

Ele havia pressionado o botão de ajuda, e a assistência disse que levaria pelo menos 30 minutos para eles ajeitarem o elevador. Ele sabia que tudo ficaria bem, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar na última vez que isso aconteceu. Ele levou horas para sair e ele só conseguiu porque seu irmão estava ficando louco depois dele sumir e agora não havia mais um Akiteru por perto.

Isso o fez pensar em seu irmão e em como as coisas estavam ruins entre eles, e por que ele simplesmente não conseguia o perdoar? Eles ficariam assim para sempre? Por que seu irmão tinha mentido para ele? Ele queria que não houvesse problemas, mas tinha e eles nunca ficariam bem...

Seus pensamentos só pioraram a partir daí. E se ele tivesse tempo para parar de pensar nisso, adivinharia que isso o levaria a um ataque de pânico. Não era a primeira vez que os tinha.

Saindo dos seus pensamentos, Tsukishima percebeu agora que Hinata Shōyō tinha acabado de ver o seu pior. Era algo que geralmente o incomodaria demais, com apenas Yamaguchi tendo visto esse lado dele, mas agora ele estava tão perturbado que nem se importava. Ele não tinha energia para isso.

— Por que números? — Tsukishima perguntou, em vez disso.

Contar números nunca foi considerado procedimento padrão para lidar com ataques de pânico, Tsukishima sabia disso porque ele já havia lido tudo sobre isso. Ele não gostava de se sentir fraco ou sem controle, então é claro que ele havia pesquisado isso, tentando encontrar uma maneira de se controlar.

— Ah, isso é algo que Natsu costumava fazer comigo. Ela é muito jovem, você sabe, então quando eu tive meu primeiro ataque de pânico perto dela, ela tentou dizer muitas coisas para me acalmar e a única coisa que funcionou foi isso — disse Hinata, nem um pouco envergonhado de oferecer essa informação privada.

Tsukishima sorriu. Somente Hinata para escolher uma técnica não indicada quando havia várias conhecidas, como grounding, para ajudar alguém que estava tendo um ataque cardíaco.

— Primeiro? — ele perguntou. — Você sempre tem esses? — ele perguntou. De alguma forma, ele nunca pensou que a bola de sol tão positiva tivesse pensamentos tão sombrios que levariam a algo tão drástico quanto isso.

— Oh, não mais... eu, er, costumava tê-los quando meu pai nos deixou — confessou, deixando Tsukishima ainda mais surpreso. Ele nunca soube que Hinata não morava com seu pai. — Mas ficou muito melhor depois que eu vi um terapeuta e conversei sobre algumas coisas, você deveria tentar — sugeriu.

Normalmente, Tsukishima riria com a ideia de Hinata opinar sobre como ele devia tomar conta de si mesmo. Agora, entretanto, ele sabia que ele estava certo, então ele só concordou com a cabeça.

— Você quer falar sobre isso? — Hinata perguntou, hesitante.

A recusa de Tsukishima estava pronta, no entanto, algo o fez querer compartilhar um pouco da razão com Hinata. Talvez fosse o fato de ele estar lidando com isso muito melhor do que ele esperava ou como ele não surtou, talvez até porque ele tinha compartilhado algo pessoal sobre si mesmo.

— Eu tenho isso de tempos em tempos. Não é frequente, mas ainda aconteceu tanto que é fácil reconhecer quando está acontecendo — disse ele, depois fez uma pausa. Ele ajustou os óculos, vendo o rosto atento de Hinata. — Eu acho que... isso tem a ver com a minha família — ele confidenciou por fim.

Ele sabia que não podia culpar seu irmão por todos os seus problemas. Akiteru sempre tentara ser um bom irmão mais velho para ele, ajudando-o quando seu pai estava tão ocupado com o trabalho que ele se esquecia completamente dele ou quando sua mãe estava tão perdida nas suas pinturas que não notava seu mau humor.

Mas isso não apagava tudo o que seu irmão fez, como ele o machucou. Kei nunca mais seria capaz de confiar nele, então qual era o objetivo? Além disso, ele não queria esfregar na cara do irmão que ele havia conseguido ser um ídolo e não. Ele sabia que toda vez que se encontravam, Akiteru era lembrado de seu próprio fracasso, e não era isso que o mais novo queria.

Em vez de insistir mais no assunto, Hinata concordou, provavelmente sentindo que não havia sentido em perguntar nada. Kei ficou feliz. 

— Famílias podem ser complicadas — disse ele. Então ele sorriu. — Mas não pense que vou te perdoar por ser um imbecil — ele brincou.

— Então não aja como eu me importasse com o que você pensa de mim — Tsukishima disse, sorrindo um pouco.

E como se nada tivesse acontecido antes, eles voltaram às suas conversas habituais, com o loiro comentando o tempo todo como ele pensava que Hinata e o rei eram burros e o outro respondendo que ele era terrível, insuportável. A única coisa diferente é que as palavras não pareciam mais pesadas, apenas divertidas.

Eles estavam no meio de uma discussão sobre Nekoma - aparentemente Kuroo estava irritando Kenma porque Kei não havia respondido a sua última mensagem de texto - quando as portas finalmente se abriram. Tsukishima fechou os olhos, não acostumado à luz repentina, mas alegremente os abriu novamente para ver que eles finalmente conseguiram sair.

Algumas pessoas apareceram, aparentemente um segurança e duas técnicas, parecia. Hinata estava falando com ele, mas Tsukishima nem tentou ouvir. Ele estava aliviado demais para sequer discutir com o shopping por sua irresponsabilidade.

Ele se sentiu ainda melhor quando chegou ao chão do shopping. Agora ele estava livre para ir a qualquer lugar e se sentia um pouco melhor.

— Desculpe meninos, pelo transtorno — o segurança pediu desculpas mais uma vez, embora Kei não estivesse com disposição para ouvi-lo.

— Está tudo bem — disse Hinata. Ele estava aliviado por não terem sido reconhecidos, a última coisa de que precisavam era a mídia perguntando sobre isso.

Eles então começaram a se afastar, silenciosamente. Diferentemente do normal, foi um silêncio confortável, e Hinata se sentiu estranhamente relaxado para alguém que estava literalmente preso segundos atrás - mas era que ele estava tão feliz em ver que a tensão desapareceu do rosto de Tsukishima.

— Vamos lá, ainda temos muitas coisas para fazer — disse ele, agarrando o braço de Tsukishima. E só desta vez, ele deixou o menino guiá-lo, sentindo algo semelhante a felicidade por tê-lo lá.

xxx

Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, não foi nenhuma surpresa quando Hinata acordou no meio da noite depois de um pesadelo com o pai dele o deixando de novo (o que era irônico porque era impossível que ele pudesse abandoná-los novamente se ele nem estava com eles).

O quarto parecia muito frio, muito escuro de repente. Ele não queria estar lá. Isso fez com que ele se levantasse e fosse para a cozinha, esperando que, de alguma forma, pudesse se livrar desse sentimento estranho. Kei já estava lá.

Hinata quase de como Tsukishima parecia arrumado, mesmo no meio da noite. Mas ele parecia tão cansado quanto ele e, se o ruivo tivesse que adivinhar, diria que ele não dormiu nada.

Ele escolheu não questionar por que ele estava sentado na mesa em vez das cadeiras. Afinal, ele parecia tranquilo lá.

— Que surpresa te encontrar aqui — disse Hinata.

Tsukishima virou-se para ele, surpreso, depois relaxou ao ver quem era. Ele não queria lidar com mais ninguém agora, nem mesmo com Yamaguchi. Ele tinha pensado que seu ataque de pânico antes não o afetaria, mas mesmo seu sono não conseguiu afastar a voz da família de dentro de sua cabeça.

— Você quer chocolate quente? — Shōyō perguntou.

Ele costumava fazer um para sua irmã sempre que ela se sentia mal. Ele próprio não tinha tomado um em anos, porque a dieta rígida em que estava não permitia, e sentia muita falta disso. Ele sabia que não deveria estar oferecendo e tinha certeza de que Kei recusaria.

No entanto, Kei assentiu. Ele sabia que não deveria, realmente não podia, dava até para ouvir a voz de Shimizu reclamando com ele, como ela fazia toda vez que os meninos saíam da linha. Mas ele teve um dia infernal e ainda estava se sentindo bastante abalado por tudo.

Hinata começou a preparar sua bebida, feliz por ter algo para ocupar sua mente.

— Alguém mais do grupo sabe? — ele perguntou, porque não havia como Tsukki ter guardado algo assim para si mesmo enquanto era um trainee. Era muito estresse não quebrar na frente dos outros.

— Yamaguchi, Suga e Daichi — ele admitiu.

Ele não gostava que muitas pessoas soubessem. Mas ele encontrou algum conforto em como eles lidaram com isso; Yamaguchi era o único que podia reconhecer quando ele estava prestes a ter um ataque, Suga era quem que podia trazê-lo de volta mais rápido e Daichi era o que geralmente o animava mais depois que um desses acontecia.

Ele esperava que Shōyō fosse comentar algo de volta, no entanto, ele apenas assentiu e foi para a cozinha. De alguma forma, naquele momento, ele parecia tão diferente da pessoa que Kei conhecia.

— Você deve pensar que sou fraco — ele sussurrou, sem pensar.

Mas ele deve ter escutado porque Hinata largou tudo e virou-se para ele.

— Não, Kei. Eu acho que você é forte — Shōyō sorriu, sem deixar dúvidas de quão verdadeiro ele estava sendo.

Eles se encararam por um momento e Kei sentiu uma intensidade vinda do outro que ele só tinha visto Shōyō mostrar para música. Era como se ele estivesse vendo quem ele realmente era, sem máscaras, sem ser ídolo, apenas um garoto que estava perdido.

— Kei — Hinata disse e ele desejou que ele nunca parasse de dizer seu nome assim, como se fosse um tesouro precioso. — Quando foi a última vez que você abraçou alguém?

Kei olhou confuso para ele. O que ele estava pensando?

— Eu não sei — ele ofereceu, sinceramente.

Hinata esperava essa resposta e, sem mais aviso, ele se jogou nele, passando os braços em volta dele. Kei ficou tenso com o toque, não acostumado em ter alguém tão perto dele, até Yamaguchi geralmente mantinha distância.

— Você é forte — ele repetiu, apertando-o com força.

Apenas por um momento, Kei deixou-se ficar lá, sentindo-se seguro. Hinata cheirava bem. Mas ele se afastou, sentindo-se vulnerável, mesmo sem saber o porquê.

— Como exatamente você conheceu Yamaguchi? — Shōyō perguntou tranquilamente, voltando a fazer suas bebidas. Ele não parecia ofendido por ter sido afastado.

— Ele era meu vizinho. Mas eu geralmente simplesmente o ignorava. Então, um dia, vi que ele estava tendo um péssimo dia e decidiu me intrometer — compartilhou Kei.

Ele optou por manter os detalhes em segredo, porque ninguém sabia que Yamaguchi estava sofrendo bullying porque ele não tinha muito dinheiro e isso só tinha parado quando Kei apontou para os meninos como eles eram ridículos. Lembrar disso ainda fazia o sangue de Kei ferver de raiva.

— Isso é ótimo. Eu nem me lembro como conheci meu amigo mais antigo — Shōyō disse pensativo.

— Mas você conhecia Kageyama antes do treinamento, certo? — Kei se perguntou, com uma memória vaga disso.

Shōyō riu quando ele lhe deu seu chocolate quente. Ah, como ele não suportava Kageyama naquela época.

— Você poderia dizer isso — ele respondeu enquanto levava sua própria caneca aos lábios. Era ainda melhor do que ele lembrava, como ele poderia sobreviver sem isso?

Kei estava em um estado semelhante. Fazia muito tempo que ele não tomava um desses e ele não sabia se era realmente o gosto ou a abstinência, mas essa era a melhor coisa que ele bebeu ou comeu no ano inteiro, esqueça todos os restaurantes chiques.

— Espera. Vou tirar uma foto, sorria! — Hinata disse como o único aviso antes de abrir sua câmera e registrar o momento. Ele rapidamente postou com um sorriso.

— Você deveria pelo menos me deixar ver — protestou Kei.

— Não, não ‘to afim" ele respondeu simplesmente, escondendo o telefone.

Kei olhou para ele, mas desistiu de lutar, decidindo que não valia a pena. Ele podia ver depois, de qualquer maneira.

— Mas voltando à sua pergunta. Você nunca pode contar isso com ninguém de fora do grupo, mas Kags e eu realmente nos odiávamos naquela época. Fazíamos inglês juntos e, desde o primeiro dia, achei que ele era arrogante e idiota. Ele pensei que eu era muito descuidado — Hinata sorriu. — Causamos tantos problemas que, na terceira semana, o professor disse que teríamos que conversar sem parar por meia hora e que nossas notas dependiam disso. No fim, conversamos mais do que isso.

Kei ficou realmente impressionado. Ele nunca pensaria que eles não suportavam um ao outro, por como eles agiam agora. E chegar ao ponto de o professor ter feito alguma coisa? Isso era tão a cara deles.

xxx

hinataofficial Curtido por **bokuto1** e **outros**  
**hinataofficial** lancinho da noite! #aisim #chocolatequente #karasuno #lanchedanoite #ukaivaimematar Ver todos 3228 comentários HÁ 36 MINUTOS

xxx

Hinata geralmente era uma pessoa que gostava da manhã, mas esse não era o caso quando ele ficava acordado até o amanhecer conversando com Tsukishima. Seu corpo estava dolorido e tudo o que ele queria era dormir, a cama parecendo mais macia que o normal.

No entanto, seu alarme irritante não o deixou e ele se levantou, escovou os dentes e colocou algumas roupas de exercício. Ele já estava morto, mas continuou a seguir sua rotina de exercícios habitual, sentindo-se mais acordado e cansado ao mesmo tempo.

— Bom dia — disse ele a Noya, que estava comendo ovo tranquilamente.

Seu amigo o cumprimentou de volta e eles comeram em silêncio por três segundos.

— Você está parecendo uma bosta — Noya observou.

Talvez se fosse outra pessoa, Shōyō ficaria ofendido com as palavras, mas Noya tinha um jeito de falar que nunca parecia estar dizendo que algo era maldoso.

— Não tive muito tempo para dormir — explicou.

Então ele percebeu seu erro. Quando ele postou a foto, ele não havia previsto os olhares sugestivos que receberia. Afinal, a última coisa que seus amigos tiveram para realmente provocá-lo foi Miya Atsumu e eles não eram mais uma casal há algum tempo.

"E quem é a culpa?" Noya respondeu descaradamente.

_ Ele não estava corando, não, não. _ Não havia nada para se envergonhar, ele encontrou Tsukishima lá por coincidência. E eles conversaram. O que havia de tão estranho nisso? Eles eram colegas, pelo menos. Shōyō certamente já ficava conversando com todos os outros membros.

— Você não deve ficar acordado até tarde — Daichi comentou, balançando a cabeça. Ele estava feliz que Tsukishima e Hinata finalmente estavam se entendendo, talvez desse jeito ele não tivesse que resolver as brigas deles, mas eles não poderiam fazer isso em um horário normal?

Kei entrou na cozinha e, por um momento, Shōyō se esqueceu de todo o resto, sua mente voltando à noite anterior. Ele sabia que não havia feito muito, mas esperava que a conversa de ontem o ajudasse um pouco.

Por um momento, ele pensou que Tsukishima sorriu ao vê-lo, mas sua mente devia estar pregando peças porque sua expressão estava vazia novamente no segundo seguinte.

— Vocês dois se divertiram ontem à noite? — Noya perguntou, sugestivamente.

— Não mais do que você e sua mão — Kei respondeu sorrindo arrogantemente. 

Hinata quase engasgou com a comida, não tendo esperado que Kei respondesse assim. Ele sabia muito bem que não havia acontecido nada assim, mas agora começou a imaginar como seria se tivesse.

Ele apostou que Tsukishima saberia beijar bem e era um total provocador, como era com tudo em sua vida. Era tão errado que isso era tão sexy?

"Tsukishima!" Daichi avisou, usando a sua voz de pai.

Tsukishima levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo. Hinata revirou os olhos. Esqueça sexy, Kei não era nada além de um idiota.

xxx

Todo o grupo estava comendo fora em um bom restaurante. Hinata achou que a ordem que estavam sentados era meio estranho, com ele de alguma forma terminando ao lado de Tsukishima e Ennoshita, mas ele não comentou.

Ele estava tão cansado. O dia foi tão ocupado que eles mal pararam. Ele se perguntava de onde as pessoas tiravam a ideia de que os ídolos eram preguiçosos, porque ninguém em Karasuno jamais parava. Fazia meses até que ele tinha visto a família dele, fora Natsu.

Ele fechou os olhos, apenas por alguns minutos. Ele não queria mais lutar contra o cansaço.

— Ei, Hinata — disse uma voz. — É hora de ir. Vamos para casa — disse suavemente. Hinata não achou que ele já tivesse ouvido a voz... pelo menos não enquanto não estava cantando.

Ele abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto de Tsukishima. Ele tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, diferente. Hinata foi pego de surpresa, ele já achava Tsukishima gostoso - como declarara na TV - mas agora ele não era apenas isso, ele era  _ lindo _ .

Hinata nunca poderia dizer exatamente qual era a cor dos olhos dele, porque não era parecido com mais ninguém, era perto de um âmbar, mas tão diferente ao mesmo tempo. Mas o que acabou de ver com o ruivo foi o sorriso - nunca antes Shōyō o viu sorrir genuinamente. Sim, ele às vezes curvava os lábios um pouco enquanto conversava com Yamaguchi e alguém que Shōyō adivinhou que era Akiteru. Mas nunca um sorriso completo. Ele parecia muito melhor com uma expressão aberta.

— Ir? — Shōyō perguntou, confuso. Ele não estava conseguindo acompanhar as informações.

O sorriso de Tsukishima desapareceu, como se só tivesse notado agora que ele estava demonstrando uma emoção.

— É, é hora de voltar para o apartamento — Tsukishima respondeu e então levantou da própria cadeira, não esperando por uma resposta.


	5. Praia

Isso não era justo. Hinata estava apenas tentando sair de casa para fazer sua corrida diária, e não esperava ver um Kei quase nu (ok, ele só estava sem camisa, mas ainda sim!) voltando de sua própria corrida e parecendo ter sido pego pela chuva.

Nas últimas semanas, eles tinham começado a conversar mais. Era impossível continuar a fingir indiferença depois de tudo o que haviam compartilhado e depois de perceber que Kei tinha um lado humano. Shōyō começou a gostar de passar um tempo com ele e seu sorriso não era tão falso quanto antes quando eles tinham que fazer algo juntos (ele não admitia nem para si mesmo que realmente o procurava).

Isso não significava que eles eram melhores amigos - na maioria das vezes, Hinata pensava se era famoso suficiente para conseguir se safar se o matasse, mas Tsukishima era tão famoso quanto ele.

Só que no momento, Hinata estava longe de pensar em assassinato enquanto olhava para o corpo de Tsukishima. Parecia que ele se exercitava muito mais do que Shōyō havia notado (mas não demais, felizmente).

Hinata tentou dizer para si mesmo que não era grande coisa. Ele até tinha visto Tsukishima nu algumas vezes e, embora naquela época ele não tivesse exatamente reclamado, isso não tinha afetado tanto como agora.

O que era tão diferente de vê-lo só com bermuda e com água ainda escorrendo pelo seu corpo? Sim, ele tinha o corpo que Hinata achava perfeito, com a quantidade certa de músculos que o faziam querer passar a mão e sentir ele inteiro…

Hinata sempre soube que ele era bissexual, mas ele nunca se sentiu mais gay em sua vida do que naquele momento. Não havia nada hetero em seus pensamentos quando olhava para o outro e pensava em todas as coisas que eles poderiam estar fazendo.

Então a pior coisa possível aconteceu: Tsukishima virou a cabeça e o pegou olhando. Por um momento, eles apenas se olharam, sem piscar, e tudo o que Hinata conseguia pensar era que ele sabia, que podia ver tudo o que estava pensando.

Ele teve uma estranha vontade de se esconder atrás de uma pedra. Kei começou a sorrir, como se tivesse desenvolvido um plano. Ele chegou perto dele.

— Oh, acho que está na hora de lhe oferecer um abraço — ele disse e Hinata poderia jurar que estava rindo por dentro.

— Não ouse — Shōyō deu um passo para trás, tentando ficar seco.

— O quê? Você tem medo de se molhar um pouco? — ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Hinata culpou sua mente suja por pensar em qualquer coisa menos água. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas desde que começara a pensar em Kei assim, não conseguia parar.

Ainda assim, não havia como permitir que ele o abraçasse no estado em que estava. Então, ele fez a coisa mais razoável que alguém poderia fazer em sua situação: ele correu como se estivesse sendo perseguido por bandidos, aproveitando a surpresa de Tsukishima para colocar alguma distância entre eles.

Ele pensou que ele estaria livre da ameaça. Ele não contava com Tsukishima correndo atrás dele, muito mais rápido do que quando ele corria com o resto dos caras (Hinata sempre soube que ele não estava tentando! Esse idiota).

— Se eu chegar ao parque antes de você, você terá que parar! — Hinata gritou para ele quando eles estavam se aproximando.

— Até parece — Kei disse de volta.

E eles ficaram assim, com ele tentando fugir e o outro o perseguindo, até Tsukishima soltar um grito.

Pensando que era um pouco estranho, Hinata virou-se para olhá-lo e viu que Tsukishima fazia uma cara de dor. Ele ficou instantaneamente preocupado e se aproximou do garoto.

— Merda, Hinata, você me fez machucar o tornozelo — Tsukishima reclamou, enquanto se sentava no meio da rua. — Eu não acredito.

Hinata empalideceu. Ah não. Os outros membros - exceto Kageyama, que ia rir muito - o matariam por machucá-lo.

— Merda, deixa eu dar uma olhada? — ele disse, não esperando sua resposta antes de sentar no chão também para observá-lo.

Não parecia que havia algo errado. Ele tocou cautelosamente o tornozelo de Kei, tentando ver como ele reagia e se algo parecia diferente.

— Você é médico agora? — Tsukishima falou sarcasticamente.

— Sinto muito por fugir de você — disse Hinata, ignorando a provocação. — Os meninos vão me matar. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse — disse ele, infeliz.

— Você está se sentindo culpado? — Kei perguntou.

Ele assentiu. Kei sorriu e antes que Hinata pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo ele ficou de pé. Ele correu ainda mais rápido do que antes.

— O quê? — Hinata murmurou para si mesmo. Então ele entendeu tudo: — Seu bastardo! Você fingiu o machucado, só para passar na minha frente — ele gritou.

— Vale tudo no amor e na guerra — o outro gritou de volta para ele.

Amaldiçoando o bastardo, Hinata começou a correr mais rápido, determinado a vencer.

xxx

Kei odiava o fato de que era impossível dizer não ao sol. Hinata praticamente o informou que eles estavam indo para a praia e mal o deixou se arrumar antes de jogá-los no carro.

Além disso, Hinata ficou falando sobre como ele o devia, após seu último truque. Ele ainda estava um pouco irritado com ele por fingir que estava machucado (mas tinha valido a pena ver como ele tinha ficado preocupado).

Ele tinha um pouco de medo das habilidades de direção de Hinata, até porque era jovem demais para morrer, mas o ruivo estava indo muito bem até agora.

— Diga-me novamente por que você me sequestrou — Kei resmungou.

— Eu não sequestrei você — protestou Hinata, o que era uma total mentira. — Eu só queria ir à praia e você era o único acordado — disse, tentando se convencer de que esse era o único motivo. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar em qualquer outra razão.

— Quantos anos você tem? Cinco? Por que você não pode ir sozinho à praia?

— Vamos lá, vai ser divertido — prometeu.

Kei não tinha tanta certeza, mas sabia que não ia mudar nada dizer isso. Em vez disso, ele deixou seus pensamentos vagarem para a própria praia.

Kei se perguntou quantos anos se passaram desde que ele pisou pela última vez em uma praia. Ele não conseguia se lembrar exatamente, mesmo tendo certeza de que tinha sido um dia com Yamaguchi.

Sua tia tinha uma praia na casa e ele costumava ir lá todos os meses com sua família e sabia que era o lugar favorito de Akiteru, mas quando seu irmão ficou com depressão, eles pararam para ir.

Ele nem tinha certeza se ele ainda ia gostar de praia ou odiar.

O celular de Kei vibrou com uma nova notificação e ele desbloqueou para ver o que era. Ele sorriu um pouco enquanto leu e respondeu as mensagens:

[De: Kuroo]

Lev conseguiu

To até impressionado

[De: Kei]

?

[De: Kuroo]

A gnt vai se ver em breve

[De: Kei]

Ah não

[De: Kuroo]

Não seja escroto

Bokuto vai ficar com tanto ciúme

— Uau, você está sorrindo? — a voz de Hinata interrompeu seus pensamentos.

— Muito engraçado — Kei ironizou. — Kuroo está dizendo que Lev conseguiu marcar algo entre Karasuno e Nekoma — ele o informou.

— Ah, eu vou ver KENMA! E LEV! — Hinata gritou animado. — Quando? Onde?

— Sim, sim — Kei revirou os olhos. — Ainda não sei.

Ele ouviu enquanto Hinata falava sobre Kenma e Lev. Kei até suspeitava que ele sabia mais sobre eles e o que eles estavam fazendo do que seus fãs. Normalmente, teria dito para ele calar a boca, mas gostava de ouvir a voz de Hinata.

Ele tentou dizer a si mesmo que isso não era estranho. Hinata era um cantor, afinal.

— Você não está feliz em ver Kuroo? — Hinata perguntou a ele, em algum ponto do monólogo.

— Acho que sim — Kei deu de ombros.

— Vamos lá, eu sei que vocês são melhores amigos — Hinata protestou.

— Meu melhor amigo é Yamaguchi — ele negou.

— Ok, tudo bem. Mas ele é seu segundo melhor amigo então — ele disse.

Tá, talvez ele gostasse mais de Kuroo do que de outras pessoas e eles se falassem toda semana. Mas isso não significava que eles eram tão próximos assim. Ele conseguia arranjar coisa melhor, obrigado.

— Negue o quanto quiser, eu sei que você gosta dele — Hinata disse em um tom estranho, quase cantando. — Da mesma maneira que eu sei que você também gosta de mim — ele brincou.

Kei sentiu-se corar. Ele sabia que odiava Hinata, mas isso não era mais verdade. Não sabia mais o que sentia por ele, apenas que era diferente do que ele sentia por todos os outros.

— Oh, você está vermelho! — Hinata definitivamente se divertiu com isso, e Kei não gostou nada.

— Cale a boca — ele mandou automaticamente.

Para sua surpresa, Hinata realmente fez isso. Eles conseguiram ficar em silêncio por alguns minutos. Não era um silêncio estranho, mas fazia com que Kei pensasse demais em suas palavras... e ele estava surtando com o pensamento de que talvez gostasse demais da companhia de Hinata.

— Tá zoando comigo? — ele perguntou quando Complicated de Avril Lavigne começou a tocar.

— Ei, não seja um idiota. Essa música é incrível — ele defendeu, antes de começar a cantar junto.

Ótimo. Não apenas ele estava indo para a praia no frio, ele era obrigado a ouvir as playlists de Hinata.

xxx

— Finalmente — disse Kei quando o carro parou.

— Nem foi essa demora toda — Hinata apontou.

Eles saíram do carro e imediatamente Shōyō pôde sentir como estava frio. Ele não estava tão feliz por estar vestindo uma camiseta curta.

Kei, no entanto, parecia ter vindo preparado até demais. Ele estava usando um capuz.

— Você está muito coberto — Hinata apontou.

— Hum. Eu pensei que seria mais frio — ele admitiu.

Ele olhou em volta, percebendo agora que não podia ver muitas pessoas ao seu redor. Era normal evitar a praia nesse período fora de época, mas mesmo assim a praia geralmente reunia mais gente do que isso.

— Também está mais vazio do que o normal — declarou ele desconfiado.

— Não se preocupe, eu venho aqui sempre. É que a maré é forte — explicou Hinata. — Portanto, é melhor não ir entrar muito no mar. Isso também vale para o verão.

Ele então começou a tirar os sapatos.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Kei perguntou perplexo.

— Bem, eu quero sentir a areia — explicou como ele se fosse o idiota.

Ele retomou o processo, colocando o par na mão. Ele voltou ao carro e deixou os sapatos lá, antes de fechar o carro novamente.

Kei o observou, sem saber o que fazer agora. Quando ele vinha à praia, era para brincar com a família ou nadar. Obviamente ele não poderia fazer nada disso agora.

— Vamos caminhar um pouco — propôs Hinata.

Kei aceitou. Ele não tinha nenhuma ideia melhor.

Era bastante revigorante sentir o cheiro do sal vindo do mar e sentir a leve brisa. Ao contrário de Hinata, ele não conseguia sentir o mar ou a areia, mas só de olhar era relaxante.

Hinata estava se divertindo, ele conseguia dizer. Sua expressão não deixava dúvidas, lembrando fortemente Kei de uma criança brincando. Mas ele estava tremendo, o que começava a preocupar Kei.

— Você está com frio? — Kei perguntou, essa tinha sido a única explicação que ele conseguiu chegar.

— Sim… — ele admitiu, evitando os olhos dele.

Kei queria saber como alguém poderia sentir frio nessa temperatura, que ainda estava longe de ser ruim desse jeito. Mas ele não duvidava que fosse verdade. Suspirando, ele tirou o próprio capuz, sem ligar para o fato que estava sem camisa por baixo.

Hinata olha para o peito nu por um segundo antes de desviar o olhar, dizendo a si mesmo para se controlar.

— Espera. O que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou, em pânico, quando conseguiu raciocinar o que estava acontecendo.

— Na verdade, eu estou com calor — respondeu o loiro. — Dessa forma, você para de tremer. Todo mundo sai ganhando.

— Você não precisa fazer isso — protestou.

— Não seja estúpido — ele respondeu de volta.

Ele ofereceu o capuz para ele novamente, e o ruivo o pegou. Eles não precisam esperar muito para que Hinata parasse de tremer.

Sem dizer nada, eles retornaram à caminhada e cada um foi deixado aos próprios pensamentos. Kei não tinha certeza de quanto andaram, mas pararam quando Hinata pediu para eles se sentarem.

Então conversaram sobre Karasuno e algumas das coisas mais estranhas que os fãs já disseram a eles. Kei riu muito com a história sobre a prima de Hinata (ele nunca soube porque ele tinha feito uma declaração antes dizendo que eles eram família).

— Eu tenho uma pergunta que eu quero que você responda com sinceridade — Hinata disse, subitamente sério enquanto o encarava.

Sentindo-se nervoso, mesmo sem motivo, Kei assentiu.

— Você canta apenas por diversão? — Hinata disse como se fosse uma questão de vida ou morte.

— Hã? — ele respondeu confuso.

— Tipo, só pela diversão. Esquecer o tom certo e toda essa merda. Apenas cantar para si mesmo. Cantar como se nada pudesse te atingir — explicou Shōyō.

Kei parou para pensar. Sim, ele cantava por diversão quando era pequeno e durante a escola. No entanto, ele não conseguia se lembrar qual foi a última vez que fez isso que não foi uma apresentação ou algo parecido.

— Por que você quer saber? — ele perguntou, ficando na defensiva.

— Achei estranho que você não tivesse cantado uma música sequer no carro.

— Oh — Kei respondeu, sem saber o que sentir sobre isso. — Faz alguns anos.

— Ok, então vamos cantar — ele propôs. — Vamos lá, vai ser divertido — acrescentou quando viu o rosto de Kei.

— Eu ouvi isso antes — ele respondeu.

— Haha, você é tão engraçado… — ele revirou os olhos. — Você não precisa cantar perfeitamente, ok? Faça da maneira que você acha que seria mais divertido — explicou. — Você pode seguir o que faço — ele sugeriu, com um sorriso.

— Por favor, você vai me seguir — disse Kei, animando-se. Ele não perderia para Hinata nisso.

— Certo… _Esta não é uma canção para quem está de coração partido_ — ele parou, então: — _Não é uma oração silenciosa para os que perderam a fé_ — ele fez uma expressão dramática no fim.

Kei reconheceu instantaneamente - como ele não reconheceria? Ele apostava que todos os seres do planeta já ouviram It's My Life, de Bon Jovi. Ele ficou tentado a não cantar, apenas para irritar Hinata, mas ficou mais surpreso por ele ter escolhido uma música tão boa.

— _Eu não serei apenas um rosto na multidão, vocês vão ouvir minha voz quando eu gritar bem alto_ — a voz de Kei se juntou a de Hinata.

Ele sabia que sua voz estava toda "errada", ficando muito mais alta do que deveria ser. Mas havia algo nele que estava acompanhando o momento, a ideia de que ele poderia estar livre para fazer o que quisesse com a música.

— _É a minha vida! É agora ou nunca_! — ele cantou, ouvindo Hinata fazer a mesma coisa, então fez uma cara triste antes de cantar mais: — _Eu não vou viver para sempre, eu só quero viver enquanto estiver vivo. É a minha vida. Meu coração é como uma estrada livre, como Frankie disse, eu fiz do meu jeito. Eu só quero viver enquanto estiver vivo, é a minha vida._

Ele olhou para Hinata, que parecia estar brilhando de felicidade. Ele tentou se lembrar de qual era o momento certo para cantar a próxima parte. Ele não sabia se tinha perdido a entrada ou se Hinata tinha se apressado, mas o ruivo estava cantando antes dele.

—... _Amanhã será mais difícil não cometer erros, nem a sorte é afortunada, tem que fazer suas próprias oportunidades_ — ele cantou, tentando alcançá-lo. Percebendo o que ele estava fazendo, Hinata sorriu e cantou ainda mais rápido.

Eles não chegaram ao refrão juntos, com Hinata quase fazendo um rap com a rapidez com que ele estava dizendo as palavras, mas Kei se vingou cantando tão alto que estava quase gritando (ele tinha certeza de que teria deixado alguém surdo se houvesse alguém perto deles). 

—... _Eu só quero viver enquanto estiver vivo, porque é a minha vida_ — Kei cantou o fim, fazendo a voz diminuir para um tom baixo na última frase.

Ele foi recebido com aplausos de Hinata. Ele recebeu com um sorriso. Isso tinha sido divertido. Ele nunca pensou que cantar Bon Jovi poderia parecer algo tão diferente. Ele sentia que, pela primeira vez, era ele quem controlava sua vida.

— O que mais você tem? — ele perguntou, ansioso para fazer mais uma música.

— E Mr. Brightside? — Hinata sugeriu. — Ah, não faça essa cara! É divertido cantar. Até tem uma história — ele defendeu.

— Tudo bem — Kei concordou.

Eles cantaram, seguindo o mesmo caos da música anterior. Kei escolheu a próxima música - era Once Upon a December, do filme da Disney. Fácil né? Não, porque Kei decidiu cantar em russo, proclamando que era dez vezes melhor. Shōyō cantou junto com ele, exceto que ele estava cantando em inglês.

Eles só decidiram parar quando Kei recebeu uma ligação de Yamaguchi, no meio do Gangnam Style (escolha de Hinata), perguntando para onde diabos eles foram. Kei estava um pouco triste por ter que parar com tudo. Ele já estava pensando em todas as outras músicas que eles poderiam fazer.

— Foi divertido — disse ele rindo, antes de se levantar.

Shōyō olhou para ele, espantado. A risada de Kei era realmente linda e ele sabia agora que faria qualquer coisa para ouvi-la novamente.

— Sim — Hinata concordou, também levantando.

Pela primeira vez, o sorriso de Hinata não parecia sufocante. Talvez seja porque Kei também estivesse sorrindo com ele. Ele continuou assim mesmo quando eles se sentaram novamente no carro para voltar para casa.

Mesmo quando ele parou de sorrir tão abertamente, Kei se sentiu estranhamente feliz pelo resto do dia.


	6. Nekoma

Karasuno tinha uma rivalidade amigável com Nekoma por alguns anos já, tendo os dois grupos tinham debutado quase ao mesmo tempo e de companhia rivais. Karasuno era conhecido por sua imprevisibilidade, ninguém jamais poderia adivinhar como seria o próximo álbum, enquanto Nekoma sempre criava uma letra que combinava perfeitamente com a melodia e trazia o melhor de cada um deles. Todos se encontraram várias vezes e se tornaram amigos de alguma forma.

Kenma é o cérebro do grupo Nekoma, sempre escolhendo os temas e revisando todas as suas letras. Ele conheceu Shōyō alguns meses antes de estrear e ele simpatizou com ele na mesma hora, surpreendendo a todos ao aceitá-lo como um amigo próximo e até melhorando no seu trabalho depois disso. Ele gostava da maneira como Hinata era tão aberto sobre tudo.

Hoje era o aniversário de Lev e ele de alguma forma conseguiu convencer Nekomata e Ukai a darem um dia de folga aos dois grupos, com uma viagem divertida ao parque de diversões, prometendo que os grupos fariam uma apresentação surpresa no final, claro.

Kenma não tentou esconder como estava muito feliz com isso, ele até apressou os outros para que eles não chegassem tarde. Ele não conseguia ver Shōyō tanto quanto ele queria, então ele realmente apreciava as poucas vezes que conseguia vê-lo.

Ele ficou feliz ao ver que seus amigos estavam se divertindo também. Ele viu Tanaka e Tora se desafiando para ver quem se assustava primeiro, Kuroo estava ameaçando a Suga e Daichi, Yuka e Nishinoya já haviam fugido para algum lugar e arrastando Asahi com eles.

O próprio Kenma estava cercado por Shōyō, é claro. Assim que eles se viram, Shōyō se jogou nele, abraçando-o. Eles conversaram animadamente, ignorando o resto do mundo, como sempre.

Kageyama entrou na conversa em algum momento, embora não demorou muito para ele sair. Lev ficou mais tempo, antes de decidir ir irritar Ennoshita (Kenma não tinha certeza se sobreviveria ou não).

Demorou um pouco e várias mensagens de texto e ligações, mas de alguma forma Kuroo e Daichi conseguiram reunir todos para comer, até os gerentes. Somente quando todos se reuniram foi que Kenma percebeu algo estranho.

Ele ficou surpreso ao ver como Tsukishima e Hinata estavam se tratando; antes eles sempre ficavam o mais longe possível um do outro e nunca riam de nada do que o outro dizia, agora eles estavam trocando olhares divertidos de vez em quando, como se lembrassem de uma piada particular.

Mas o mais chocante era o olhar desejoso que eles mandavam quando pensavam que o outro não estava olhando. Só poderia ser interpretado de uma maneira, sério. A única outra vez que ele viu Shōyō assim foi na primeira semana em que ele estava com Miya.

Kenma tentou decidir se deveria dizer algo sobre isso a seu amigo. Ele não queria se intrometer, mas também conhecia Hinata e sabia como ele podia ser cego com essas coisas. Ele sempre reclamava que só percebia tarde demais.

Suspirando, ele decidiu agir. Ele esperou pacientemente o grupo terminar de comer e ele mesmo teve que parar para falar com alguns fãs. Ele não tirou os olhos do amigo e aproveitou a chance para falar com ele quando o viu começar a seguir Lev.

— Shōyō, espere — disse Kenma, agarrando o braço de Hinata.

Shōyō inclinou a cabeça, esperando que ele falasse o que queria.

— Não aqui — disse Kenma como a única explicação, até que ele conseguiu levá-los a um lugar menos movimentado. Ainda tinha algumas pessoas lá, mas nenhuma perto o suficiente para ouvir.

Shōyō distraidamente tomou um gole de suco, nada preocupado com o que Kenma diria. Vindo dele, não poderia ser nada ruim.

— Shōyō, você sabe que tem uma queda por Tsukishima? — Kenma perguntou, curioso para saber o quão lerdo seu amigo poderia ser.

Hinata derramou sua bebida, felizmente no chão, ao ouvir a pergunta absurda. Ele sabia que Kenma nunca brincaria com uma coisa dessas, mas ele estava errado. Não havia como ele estar afim de alguém tão próximo dele, mas tão impossível.

— O quê?! Isso é ridículo — disse Hinata, corando loucamente. A própria idéia... era estranha.

Ele ainda estava se acostumando com a ideia de não odiar Tsukishima e não conseguia imaginar nada além disso. 

— Não há nada de errado nisso — disse Kenma pacientemente.

— Não, você está errado, eu não gosto dele — Hinata rejeitou a ideia.

Sim, Tsukishima o fazia se sentir estranho e ele não podia negar que estava atraído por ele. Ele gostava de passar um tempo com ele, mas se fosse isso, ele também gostava de passar tempo com todos os seus amigos.

Ele nunca se apaixonaria por ele, especialmente quando estava tão claro que Tsukishima também só agora estava começando a tolerá-lo. Ele sabia que era impossível para eles ficarem juntos.

— Sim, talvez eu esteja — respondeu Kenma, sabendo o quanto isso era mentira.

Mas se Shōyō não estava pronto para aceitar que estava afim dele, ele não poderia fazer nada. Talvez ainda não fosse a hora.

— E olha quem fala — Hinata apontou. — E o Kuroo?

Kenma sabia o que ele estava querendo dizer e não fazia sentido negar o que sentia pelo seu líder. Ele nem sabia mais há quanto tempo ele está apaixonado por Kuroo, mas era como se o sentimento sempre estivesse lá.

Ninguém mais chegou perto de chamar sua atenção como ele. E mesmo que Kenma não tivesse tido uma vida inteira para aprender tudo sobre Kuroo, ele tinha certeza de que mesmo assim poderia apontar tudo o que ele gostava ou odiava, porque todos os pequenos detalhes eram importantes para ele.

E saber tanto sobre ele é o que fazia Kenma ter certeza de que ele não merecia Kuroo. Ele merece alguém muito melhor. Alguém que não tem medo de tudo e possa se entregar.

— Ele não gosta de mim assim — disse ele.

— Não seja bobo, Kenma. Todos podem ver que você é a coisa mais importante do mundo para ele — respondeu Hinata.

— Sou apenas um amigo — ele replicou.

— Um dia, você perceberá o quanto é importante para ele — Hinata falou cansado. — Mas como esse dia não é hoje, vamos tirar uma selfie e depois há muitos lugares que ainda quero ir — disse ele.

Kenma sorriu, feliz por terem abandonado o assunto.

Perto dali, Kuroo e Tsukishima estavam pondo a conversa em dia. Na verdade, era mais Kuroo tentando irritar o garoto e o outro o dando foras, mesmo que ele estivesse feliz em ver seu amigo. Ele nunca diria isso em voz alta, mas realmente apreciava sua amizade com o líder Nekoma.

— Aposto que você vai gritar como uma garotinha na casa dos horrores — desafiou Kuroo.

Kei sorriu. Ele sempre gostou de terror e, depois de ver tantos filmes, sabia que seria brincadeira de criança.

— Você vai ver quem vai gritar — disse ele, mas se distraiu ao ver Kozume e Hinata perto deles.

Os dois parecem estar em uma conversa intensa, com nenhum deles desviando os olhos um do outro.

— É incrível como eles se tornaram amigos, não acha? — disse Kuroo, seguindo seu olhar.

— Sim, eu sempre pensei que Kozume era tímido — respondeu Kei, sentindo-se desconfortável.

Kei continuou olhando para eles e viu que eles se aproximaram para tirar uma selfie. Ele não tem dúvida de que essa será a felicidade de seus fãs em comum. Ele não gostou nada disso.

— Ele é — Kuroo concordou. — Mas ele nunca foi com Hinata — ele deu de ombros. — Fico feliz que sejam amigos — disse ele honestamente. Tudo o que trouxesse felicidade a Kenma era bom e ele também gostava do baixinho.

— Sim, eu também — disse Kei, fingindo que não conseguia entender o sentimento estranho que estava tendo.

xxx

kenmakozume Curtido por **hinataofficial** e **outros**  
 **kenmakozume** finalmente vendo ele #shoyo #bff #karasuno #nekoma #parquedediversao Ver todos os 2148 comentários  HÁ 44 MINUTOS

xxx

**my-puddim-head reblogged kenhinaotp**

****

**not-any-idol-kuroo**

não shippo, mas eles ficam fofinhos juntos

**gay-for-testurou**

mas e kurooken??

\----------

**aka-a-shi**

eu shippo 

Source: not-any-idol-kuroo #kenhina #nekomakarasuno #karasuno #hinata shoyo #kozume kenma #fofinhos

19,521 notes

xxx

— Você viu que foi substituído? — Yamaguchi perguntou com um sorriso. Realmente, Tsukishima sempre levava a fama, mas seu melhor amigo era tão ruim quanto ele.

— Que viagem é essa? — ele respondeu, nem um pouco preocupado. Conhecendo seu amigo, era apenas outra coisa sem importância.

— Seu romance acabou. Parece que Hinata se cansou de você — ele suspirou e jogou dramaticamente um telefone em suas mãos, mostrando-lhe as fotos dos fãs da conversa de ontem entre Kozume e Hinata Shōyō que estavam explodindo o fandom.

Tsukishima devolveu sem falar nada, não era como se ele realmente sentisse algo por Hinata. Sim, tinha sido um pouco estranho vê-los tão juntos, especialmente com o rubor de Hinata e o olhar afeiçoado por Kozume, e como diabos eles se tornaram tão amigos novamente? E por que Kozume estava segurando o braço de Hinata? Mas isso não era da conta dele.

— O quê? Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz? — Yamaguchi comentou surpreso, ele sabia o quanto Kei não gostava quando os fãs o shipavam com alguém (bastava uma foto dele conversando com Kuroo e eles já estavam planejando o casamento deles) e vendo como ele desgostava de Hinata finalmente tirar uma folga de seus fãs falando sobre eles não deveria fazê-lo feliz?

— Cala a boca, Yamaguchi — ele respondeu. Embora sua frase estivesse longe de ser incomum, ele parecia estar mais irritado do que o normal. Seu melhor amigo, espertamente, decidiu apenas lançar um olhar preocupado antes de mudar de assunto.

Mas Tsukishima ainda estava bravo quando o resto do grupo desceu para comer, apesar de não terem notado. Ele ficou em silêncio o tempo todo que seus amigos conversaram ao seu redor.

xxx

Ao contrário do que Kei esperava, seu humor não melhorou no outro dia. A vontade de matar alguém ainda estava lá. Ele estava com tanto mal humor que deixou o fone de ouvido no volume máximo enquanto corria e não se deu ao trabalho de conversar com ninguém do grupo.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em Hinata e Kozume, não importa o quanto ele acreditasse que não era da sua conta e que isso não deveria afetá-lo.

Ele sabia que Hinata gostava de homens, ele tinha visto e ouvido o suficiente dele com Miya para não saber.

Mas isso não significava que ele gostasse de Kozume. Eles poderiam ser apenas amigos. Kei sabia que Hinata era uma pessoa que costumava ter muito contato físico com seus amigos e essa era uma das razões pelas quais ele era um dos problemáticos do grupo, sempre envolvido em uma especulação ou outra, que ninguém parecia ter uma prova real.

Sem saber o que fazer, ele decidiu pesquisar um pouco. Era melhor do que ter que expor a alguém a bagunça das coisas que ele estava sentindo e por que diabos ele se importaria se Hinata ficasse com Kozume ou não.

xxx

Tanaka adorava fazer lives, ás vezes incluindo o grupo inteiro da Karasuno e outras vezes só ele e Noya fazendo besteira. Essa era só ele e o amigo conversando e respondendo algumas perguntas dos fãs.

Tudo estava indo bem. O problema foi quando um dos fãs pediu que ele mostrasse o resto dos caras e Noya e ele decidiram que seria uma boa idéia surpreender todos.

Eles começaram na sala de estar, onde Daichi, Asahi e Suga estavam conversando sobre o filme que deveriam assistir ( _não há como Asahi aguentar um de terror, Daichi!_ ), depois pegaram Ennoshita jogando o lixo fora. Depois disso, eles entraram no quarto de Tsukishima. Ele estava lá, mexendo em algo no computador.

Tanaka tentou focar a câmera para mostrar o que ele estava fazendo, mas eram apenas algumas palavras. Ele se perguntou em um sussurro o que seria isso, mas três segundos depois Tsukishima mudou a guia para... uma página do Tumblr que continha algumas fotos de Hinata com ele e outras com Kozume?

— Que porra é essa? — Tanaka falou alto, esquecendo o que estava fazendo.

Isso fez Tsukishima soltar um grito, surpreso. Ele foi para o quarto pensando que era o único lugar em que ele poderia estar sozinho e fazer sua pesquisa e agora Nishinoya e Tanaka estavam lá?

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? — ele gritou, enfurecido.

— Estávamos prestes a ir embora, foi ótimo ver você — respondeu Noya e arrastou Tanaka para longe dali, esperando que Tsukishima não percebesse o fato de que estavam transmitindo ao vivo.

Tanaka olhou para o telefone assim que Noya o garantiu que era seguro, finalmente mostrando a seus seguidores outra coisa que não o chão. Ele viu que havia muitas perguntas e comentários, ele optou por ignorar todas, exceto uma.

— Vamos ver o que o resto está fazendo — disse ele e depois foi para o quarto de Hinata, meio esperando pegá-lo fazendo algo estranho e meio esperando que fosse algo normal.

— Oh, parece que Kageyama está acabando com Hinata novamente — Noya exclamou ao vê-los brigando no videogame.

Ele estava certo; Hinata estava soltando palavrões e promessas que venceria Kageyama, mas ele acabara de morrer.

Eles foram ao quarto de Yamaguchi e mais uma vez a visão foi inesperada. Yamaguchi estava no meio de trocar de roupa. Pelo menos ele estava de cueca.

— O que vocês estão fazendo?! — Yamaguchi disse, seus olhos demonstrando toda a raiva que sentia. — Por que seu telefone está apontado para mim? — ele disse, enquanto caminhava para se aproximar deles. — Vocês, idiotas, estão fazendo uma live?

— Não se preocupe, eu aposto que eles acham que você está lindo. Não é? — Nishinoya disse, tentando encontrar uma desculpa para salvar sua pele.

— Cale a boca! Esse não é o ponto — Yamaguchi disse com raiva. — EU PODERIA ESTAR NÚ! — ele gritou.

— Acho que é isso por hoje, pessoal — disse Tanaka e encerrou a transmissão.

— BEM? — Yamaguchi gritou.

Durante anos, Tanaka tentou entender como Yamaguchi poderia ser amigo de alguém como Tsukishima sem ter um pingo de medo. Agora ele entendia. Yamaguchi parecia assustador o suficiente por conta própria.

— Desculpe — Yū ofereceu rapidamente, dando um passo para trás. — Nós nunca pensamos que você não estaria vestido — ele ofereceu.

Pessoalmente, ele não ligaria se isso tivesse acontecido com ele. Mas ele sabia que Tsukishima e Yamaguchi gostam de manter uma imagem refinada para seus fãs e isso não o envolvia ser pego apenas de cuecas. 

Infelizmente, isso não foi bom o suficiente para Yamaguchi. Ele continuou gritando com eles pelo que pareceu horas e a dupla já estava totalmente esgotada quando eles finalmente conseguiram sair do quarto.

— Cara... você viu o que eu vi? — Tanaka perguntou a Noya, quando finalmente estavam sozinhos em seu quarto.

Noya não precisou que ele elaborasse, mesmo que Yamaguchi tivesse sido horrível, o que foi realmente louco foi pegar Tsukishima olhando para aquilo. Além disso, ambos sabiam que deveriam se preparar para o caso de o menino decidir que a culpa era deles e retaliar.

— Sim, cara, acho que Tsukishima está ficando louco — disse Noya. — Ou talvez eu esteja imaginando coisas. 

— Sim — Tanaka concordou. Ele estava realmente curioso para saber por que o amigo deles estava vendo aquele tumblr em particular, mas sabia que não devia perguntar.


	7. A reação de Hinata

Tsukishima sentia-se inquieto. Sua mente não parava de repetir o momento em que Tanaka e Noya invadiram seu quarto.

Ele sabia que não havia sentido em tentar esconder o que fazia, porque se eles estavam filmando como ele suspeitava, já estava na Internet.

— Vou dar um passeio — ele anunciou a Yamaguchi.

Ele não esperou uma resposta antes de ir sair e deixar seus pés decidirem o caminho, nem um pouco preocupado com a hora ou algo assim. Seu bairro era o mais seguro possível; além do mais, ninguém se atreveria a deixar um assassinato sem solução se acontecesse com um membro de um grupo tão popular, então, no mínimo, teria justiça.

No momento, ele estava muito mais preocupado em fugir de lá e possivelmente nunca mais voltar. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Nishinoya e Tanaka pegando-o basicamente perseguindo Hinata. Foi tão embaraçoso.

Ele sabia que era ridículo procurar fanfic e fanart de si mesmo. Ele não fazia nada assim há anos, sabendo o tipo de loucura que poderia encontrar lá. Mas ele não resistiu, teve que ver por si mesmo do que Yamaguchi estava falando.

Mas... poderia ser verdade que Hinata gostava de Kenma? Ele queria saber.

Ele sabia que eles tinham um vínculo forte, até se intrometendo nos assuntos um do outro quando as empresas diziam estritamente para ficarem de fora. Ninguém entendia exatamente como ou por quê, mas Kenma se abriu para Hinata de uma maneira que nunca fazia e ficou claro que eles se preocupavam um com o outro de uma maneira especial.

Ele sempre assumiu que era algo parecido com sua amizade com Kuroo, mas e se ele estivesse errado e eles sentissem mais do que isso? Era estranho pensar neles como casais, mas isso não importaria se eles gostassem um do outro.

As fotos deles daquele dia no parque não pareciam muito amigáveis para ele e com a ajuda das fanfics ele conseguia imaginar muito bem quais palavras de amor estavam dizendo.

E se Kenma realmente tivesse confessado seu amor quando puxou Hinata para perto dele?

Mas não era da conta dele, de qualquer maneira.

xxx

Assim que Kuroo viu o vídeo, ele correu para conversar com Bokuto, sabendo que ele seria o único capaz de entendê-lo. Claro, Bokuto estava com Akaashi, então ele também foi obrigado a ouvir.

— Você entendeu? É muito sério — Kuroo disse dramaticamente para Bokuto. — O pobre garoto está perdido.

Akaashi revirou os olhos. O que quer que fosse que ele tivesse mostrado, pelo que ele havia entendido ao ouvir a conversa deles sem prestar muita atenção, era sobre Tsukishima. E o ídolo de Karasuno não passava a imagem de alguém que poderia ser um pobre garoto muito menos perdido.

Ele queria que Kenma estivesse lá para ajudá-lo a controlar as loucuras dos dois e forçar Kuroo a desistir de qualquer noção idiota que ele tivesse pensando. Mas Kenma estava com Lev, lidando com alguma coisa relacionada a Nekoma.

Se Akaashi pudesse, ele iria embora e deixaria Kuroo e Bokuto a sós, mas isso era difícil de fazer quando eles estavam no quarto dele. Ele amaldiçoou a pessoa que decidiu que era uma boa idéia que Nekoma e Fukurodani vivessem no mesmo prédio e praticamente deu um passe livre a Kuroo e Lev para visitá-los.

— Vocês dois podem ficar quietos? — ele implorou, sabendo que não daria certo.

— Mas Akaashi, você tem que ver isso! — Bokuto disse, enfiando um telefone no seu rosto.

Parecia um fã repostando uma das lives de Tanaka. Akaashi não achou que era grande coisa, mas ficou surpreso ao ver Tsukishima claramente stalkeando Hinata ou Kenma.

— Ele tem que está louco. Ou apaixonado — Akaashi comentou surpreso.

Ele sabia muito bem qual era a opção mais provável e sabia que Kuroo também sabia quando o amigo assentiu. Então foi por isso que ele apareceu aqui, para ajudar seu amigo a conquistar o coração de Hinata - e compartilhar seu amigo fazendo merdas também, Tsukishima lendo uma fanfic de si mesmo era hilário.

Olhando para Kuroo, uma idéia veio à mente de Akaashi. Talvez ele fosse um monstro por isso, mas ele podia apostar que funcionaria. Então, ele manteve o rosto sério e o encarou.

— Então, me diga, Kuroo. Você é o melhor amigo deles. Você acha que ele vai dar certo com Kenma? — ele disse, ignorando o olhar questionador de Bokuto. Ele explicaria mais tarde.

— Espera. Você acha que ele está atrás de Kenma? — Kuroo parecia aterrorizado e Akaashi tentou controlar o sorriso presunçoso.

Ele esperava que isso colocasse Kuroo em ação. Honestamente, ninguém estava dizendo que ele tinha que sair e ligar para a mídia para proclamar que estava namorando Kenma, mas ele tinha que pelo menos confessar seus sentimentos ao garoto. Estava ficando cansativo ver como os dois eram afim um do outro e ninguém fazendo nada.

Então, talvez fosse cruel da parte dele, já que ele sabia que a possibilidade de Tsukishima estar atrás de Kenma era quase zero, mas foi por sua própria paz que ele decidiu fazer Kuroo acreditar nisso.

— Sim — ele respondeu simplesmente.

— Mas, cara… — Kuroo protestou, parecendo perdido.

— Todos sabemos que ele odeia Hinata — disse ele, se controlando para não revirar os olhos. — Mas lembro de ver ele conversando com Kenma algumas vezes. Eles pareciam se dar bem — ele deu de ombros.

Kuroo não disse nada sobre isso e, mesmo com ele tentando agir como se nada estivesse errado, Akaashi sabia que ele estava pensando nisso.

xxx

Naquela noite, Tsukishima acordou se sentindo mais culpado do que nunca. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não tinha um sonho desses com alguém que ele conhecia. Por que tinha que ser Hinata de todas as pessoas?

Ele sabia que não devia ter lido toda aquelas fanfics. Elas os deram ideias estranhas e bem vívidas, ele agora conseguia imaginar perfeitamente como seria agarrar Hinata e o beijar até que nenhum deles conseguisse respirar.

Ele suspirou, sabendo que não podia voltar a dormir e arriscar ter o mesmo sonho de novo. Uma vez já tinha sido o suficiente. 

Então, ele tentou jogar um jogo no seu celular para impedir qualquer pensamento sobre o homem. Não funcionou, mas ele podia pelo menos fingir que ele não estava imaginando o que estava pensando.

Mas isso o deixou com tempo de sobra para surtar sobre como seria a reação de Shōyō à live. Ele sabia que estava ferrado e pela primeira vez não conseguia pensar numa desculpa para se salvar. 

xxx

No dia seguinte, Shōyō acordou sem ter a menor ideia de que havia acontecido algo. Ele seguiu sua rotina como sempre fazia.

Mas quando ele voltou para casa, Shōyō sentiu como se todo mundo estivesse olhando para ele, o que era estranho, porque ele estava acostumado a essa sensação agora, mas não vinda dos seus amigos. Ele ignorou, achando que era algo da mente dele.

Depois de fazer seus exercícios e mais trabalho, ele esqueceu completamente disso.

— Como é que só você me faz sentir assim? — Hinata cantou para si mesmo.

Ele abriu o Instagram e foi para uma de suas últimas fotos postada. Ele sorriu quando viu mais uma vez como Tsukishima parecia relaxado, mesmo que soubesse o quão ruim estava naquele dia.

Ele se distraiu quando percebeu que Kenma havia lhe enviado um monte de mensagens. Ele leu tudo, mas como nada fazia sentido, ele decidiu ver o vídeo que o amigo também havia compartilhado com ele.

Ele quase deixou o telefone cair quando viu Tsukishima vendo fanfics e depois fanarts? Dele? E Kenma?

Mas que merda era essa?

xxx

Tsukishima tinha certeza de que, a essa altura, Hinata já tinha visto o vídeo. Não havia como ninguém ter mencionado isso para ele. Inferno, ele apostaria que Kuroo o enviaria apenas para zoar com Kei.

Ele esperava que Hinata o confrontasse sobre isso. Ou até mesmo zombasse dele. Ignorá-lo. Fazer alguma coisa.

No entanto, o que ele ganhou foi ele agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. O ruivo falou com ele da mesma maneira que sempre, sorrindo e brincando. Ele não parecia ter nenhum problema em manter o contato visual, ao contrário de Kei.

— Não aguento mais — disse Tsukishima a si mesmo, ele não se sentia tão frustrado há anos.

Yamaguchi lançou-lhe um olhar curioso, mas ele apenas o ignorou.

Ele assistiu Hinata ensaiar mais uma vez com Nishinoya a nova coreografia, ambos rindo, mas conseguindo se saírem bem.

— Ei, posso falar com você? — ele disse sem jeito, interrompendo-os.

Por um segundo, Hinata deu a ele um olhar analisador e foi assustador, porque era como se ele estivesse vendo dentro de Kei. Era como naquele dia em que estavam na cozinha.

Então ele sorriu de novo e, sem razão, Kei sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

Isto é ridículo. Só estou nervoso por admitir que eu estava vendo coisas dele na Internet. Sim, é isso, ele pensou.

— Pode esperar até voltarmos para casa? — Hinata perguntou.

Kei não achava que sobreviveria tanto tempo, mas assentiu de qualquer maneira. Sua mente estava estranhamente ausente o resto do trabalho. Ele só voltou ao normal quando eles voltaram ao seu apartamento.

Ele mal sentiu quando a mão de Hinata gentilmente puxou sua camisa, levando-o ao seu quarto (por que era tão colorido lá?). Eles moravam na mesma casa há anos, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de uma única vez em que tinha estado no quarto de Hinata sem o resto dos membros.

Ele ouviu quando Hinata fechou a porta. Então, de repente, ele estava ciente do que estava acontecendo, pensando em como ele e Hinata ficariam numa situação pior do semanas antes, agora definitivamente o ruivo ia odiá-lo.

— Ok, sou todo ouvidos agora — disse Hinata.

Kei sabia que essa era sua chance para se desculpar por ler fanfic deles. E ver aquelas incríveis fanarts. E o vídeo no Youtube. Não, pensando bem, Hinata não sabia de tudo, então talvez ele devesse apenas mencionar o que apareceu na live?

Mas e se Hinata dissesse que não suportava estar perto dele? E se eles só se falassem quando tivesse câmeras agora? Ele passou a gostar tanto da companhia de Shōyō que não conseguia mais imaginar viver sem isso.

— É sobre a fanfic que você estava lendo? — Hinata perguntou quando o silêncio se prolongou por muito tempo.

— Sim — ele admitiu. — Sinto muito — acrescentou, olhando para o chão.

— Você deveria. Aquele era horrível, era como se eles não te conhecessem — ele falou como se isso não fosse grande coisa.

Kei estava pronto para concordar e dizer que não faria isso novamente, quando processou as palavras. Poderia Hinata realmente não achar estranho que ele estivesse lendo uma fanfic sobre eles?

— Hã? — ele perguntou.

— Quando eu vi você lendo uma fanfic, decidi tentar também. Eu já gostava de ver fanarts, mas uau, quem sabia que fanfic também poderiam ser tão legais? Encontrei uma em que éramos espiões. Quão legal é isso? — Hinata disse tão alegre como sempre.

— Você não se importa... deles escrevem sobre nós juntos? — Kei perguntou, desconfortável.

— De modo nenhum. Há uma que você parecia estranhamente afim de mordidas, talvez você tivesse um fetiche de vampiro? — Hinata parecia contemplativo. — Enfim, por que eu me importaria se eles escrevessem sobre nós nos beijando? Ou fazendo sexo? 

Porque algo assim fica preso em sua mente, Tsukishima queria gritar. Ele certamente não conseguia tirar as imagens dele indo para a cama de Hinata e o outro gemendo...

Se isso fosse uma daquelas fanfics, ele poderia calar a boca de Hinata agora beijando-o e tudo ficaria bem depois disso. Era realmente tentador. Mas ele sabia a verdade, como isso tornaria tudo estranho.

Então ele escolheu apenas olhar para ele enquanto tentava processar tudo.

Hinata colocou um braço no ombro de Kei, fazendo-o olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Talvez devesse ser desconfortável, mas não era.

— Tinha uma que era assim: Kei, eu nunca te odiei — disse ele, assumindo uma expressão séria. — A verdade é que eu sempre te amei. Veja, toda vez que olho para você, eu sinto uma atração. Você pode sentir isso também? — Kei quase assentiu, mas se recuperou na hora certa. — Eu não posso mais me negar — ele baixou a voz. — Eu preciso de você agora — ele olhou para ele e chegou impossivelmente perto, dando um beijo bem ao lado de sua boca.

Kei ficou atordoado. Ele sentia como se alguém tivesse subitamente cortado seu oxigênio e ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Sua mente não conseguia processar o pensamento de que a boca de Hinata estava tão perto da dele e por que isso o fazia se sentir tão feliz?

— Ótimo, hum? — ele disse alegremente, voltando a si mesmo sorrindo. — Essa era uma dos meus favoritos.

Kei olhou para ele, tentando reunir os pedaços de sua mente que ainda estavam funcionando. Hinata era um merda (pelo qual ele estava muito atraído).

— Você é o pior — disse Kei apenas, mas sem ódio, antes de dar um passo atrás.

Ele se foi antes que Hinata pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

xxx

Hinata acordou sorrindo. Não apenas ele teve um sonho muito relaxante, mas a visita de Kei ao seu quarto voltou à sua mente.

Ele se divertiu muito provocando o garoto. Claro, ele estava com um pouco de medo de que Kei reagisse mal, mas esse não parecia o caso. Ele adorava vê-lo tão envergonhado, era tão divertido ver o garoto tão perfeito sem saber o que fazer.

Ele teve que admitir que ficou animado por ter tanta atenção, ele podia ver que Kei estava muito envolvido no que estava dizendo, não como tinha como o outro estar pensando em mais nada naquele momento. 

Desde Atsumu, ele não tinha tido o desejo de ver alguém se desfazer em suas mãos, mas não podia mais negar que estava curioso para ver como seria Kei no quarto. Não que ele fosse descobrir, claro


	8. Uma ligação inesperada

Shōyō estava tendo um sonho tão bom. Na verdade, era uma lembrança dele jogando basquete com Kōji e Izumi. Eles estavam rindo mais do que jogando.

Seu sonho foi interrompido por um som alto e insistente que ele reconheceu como seu celular tocando. Por mais que ele gostaria de ignorar, o som não parou. Não, mesmo depois que parou de tocar, a pessoa ligou novamente.

Ele achou aquilo estranho. Quem ligaria para ele no meio da noite? Sim, ele tinha muitos amigos que provavelmente estavam viajando pelo mundo todo, mas quase todos se lembram de verificar o fuso horário quando ligavam para alguém.

Mas de alguma forma ele não fica surpreso ao ver o nome de Atsumu piscando em seu telefone. Miya nunca se preocupou com detalhes, como que horas seria para a pessoa que estava ligando (e para ser honesto, Hinata não era assim também porque Suga havia o explicado a inconveniência).

Ele não hesitou antes de aceitar a ligação. Fazia um tempo desde que ele tinha até mesmo ouvido falar de Atsumu, apesar das muitas promessas de manterem contato, então valeria a pena perder o sono por causa disso.

— Ei, idiota — ele cumprimentou, sorrindo.

— Você não atende minhas ligações três vezes e eu sou o idiota? — Miya reclamou.

Hinata sorriu ainda mais. Uma das coisas que ele mais gosta em Atsumu é como ele é franco, ele nunca tinha medo de dizer o que estava pensando.

— Eu estava dormindo — Hinata informou.

— Ah, desculpe por isso — disse Miya com verdadeira simpatia. — Vi que você se encontrou os caras de Nekoma, como foi? — ele perguntou.

Hinata narrou tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia, deixando de lado apenas sua estranha conversa com Kenma sobre Kei - não que alguém pudesse culpá-lo, seria muito estranho mencionar seus supostos sentimentos e a muito real atração por Kei para Atsumu.

Atsumu falou muito também, aproveitando todas as oportunidades para dizer o quanto Kageyama era um idiota (eles tinham feito uma sessão de fotos juntos há séculos, mas nunca haviam superado isso, odiando um ao outro).

Shōyō perguntou sobre Atsumu e ele o contou o que havia acontecido com ele nas últimas semanas. Ele riu demais com todas as brigas dele com Osamu; isso era algo que Shōyō tinha inveja de Atsumu, o quão perto ele poderia ficar de seu irmão. Ele queria ter Natsu muito mais perto dele.

— Como está a jovem princesa? — Atsumu perguntou, como se ele pudesse adivinhar o que estava na mente de Hinata.

Claro, ele nunca a conhecera pessoalmente. Já era difícil o suficiente que eles se encontrassem, imagina pais e irmãos. Mas ele conversava bastante com ela quando estavam namorando.

Ele então contou histórias sobre quando Natsu os visitou e como ela parecia ter formado um vínculo estranho com Tsukishima.

— Eu nunca imaginei que o cara dos óculos gostasse de crianças — respondeu Atsumu surpreso.

— Bem, eu também não — confessou Hinata.

Se ele tivesse que apostar semanas atrás, diria que Tsukishima assustava as crianças com sua personalidade. Mas Natsu chegou a declará-lo como sua pessoa favorita em toda a casa, deixando Kageyama e Hinata matando Kei com o olhar.

— Você consegue adivinhar onde estou? — Atsumu perguntou mudando de assunto.

Hinata balançou a cabeça, antes de lembrar que Atsumu não podia vê-lo e negar em voz alta.

— Ontário — ele disse.

Em um instante, toda a atmosfera fácil sumiu. Este era um lugar que antes era especial para eles, porque era para lá que planejavam ir quando pudessem escapar por algumas semanas das agendas malucas. 

Ele foi atraído para aquele lugar desde que assistira a um filme canadense filmado lá e Atsumu prometera levá-lo até lá. Ele estava tão feliz que eles até começaram a procurar passagens de avião antes de caírem na real e perceber que, enquanto fossem ídolos, não funcionaria.

Agora havia perdido sua magia e era apenas um lembrete das coisas que Shōyō não se permitia pensar. Não adiantava viver no passado.

Era verdade que estar com Miya tinha sido a coisa mais fácil do mundo, uma vez. Eles trocaram segredos e risadas e antes que percebessem estavam se beijando. Shōyō sentia falta do olhar perdido que estava no rosto de Miya sempre que passavam uma longa noite juntos e o desejo nublava suas mentes.

Às vezes, ele até sentia falta de outras coisas, pequenas coisas, feito como Miya sempre se mantinha tão confiante, como ele estava sempre pronto para abraçá-lo e estar lá sempre que podia. A maneira como todo o seu rosto se iluminava quando ouvia algo que ele realmente achava engraçado.

Mas isso não importava agora. Eles não estavam mais juntos, eram apenas amigos. Shōyō sabia que eles não deveriam falar sobre coisas assim, nada de bom viria disso.

— Você tem que ver, Shōyō. É tão bonito — Miya disse suavemente.

— Atsumu… — Hinata disse como um aviso enquanto tentava controlar suas emoções.

— Desculpe, bebê — disse ele. — Eu apenas sinto sua falta — ele sussurrou.

Por um instante, Shōyō se permitiu desejar que as coisas tivessem acontecido de outra maneira com Atsumu, mas ambos sabiam que esse relacionamento não iria a lugar algum desde o início. Não havia como o relacionamento deles durar, uma vez que eles mal conseguiam marcar um encontro, com seus horários e todos os segredos.

E eles eram bons como amigos, realmente. Quando os dois concordaram que terminar era a melhor decisão, não havia sido tão terrível ao ponto de sentirem a necessidade de evitar um ao outro. Em vez disso, eles continuaram conversando e lentamente encontraram novos lugares em suas vidas, aceitando que não estavam mais juntos.

Ele não sabia o que tinha causado Atsumu esta noite a agir assim ou exatamente ele estava pensando, mas Shōyō esperava que fosse apenas uma coisa momentânea, porque ele simplesmente não podia lidar com isso agora. Sua cabeça já estava tendo dificuldade em entender o porquê de Kenma assumir que ele gostava de Kei.

— Eu sei — respondeu Hinata, não ousando concordar que ele também sentia falta dele, mas também sem coragem de negar.

Sim, qualquer coisa que tivesse com Atsumu pertencia ao passado. Mas ele não sabia se era sorte ou não que ele não havia se envolvido demais com ele, porque sabia que ele era alguém que poderia amar um dia. Se eles tivessem passado um pouco mais de tempo em um relacionamento, Shōyō não tinha certeza de que ele poderia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Sinto muito — Miya disse e Hinata não tinha certeza do que estava pedindo desculpas. Pelo relacionamento? Por terminar? Por trazer isso à tona?

Hinata não sabia. Ele também não sabia o que queria que a resposta fosse. Então ele simplesmente não perguntou.

— Ei, está tudo bem — ele disse calmamente. — Você ouviu sobre a nossa nova música? — ele perguntou, desejando que isso quebrasse a atmosfera estranha.

Miya respondeu e eles continuaram conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles se despediram muito mais tarde e Hinata desligou a ligação assim que ele ouviu Miya dizendo “eu te amo”.

Talvez tenha sido uma reação exagerada da parte dele, porque Miya havia dito aquelas palavras para ele antes mesmo de terem qualquer coisa e ele tinha dito isso para seus amigos também. Mas...

Hinata olhou para a parede, esperando que ela desse as respostas que ele precisava. Por que ele ainda estava tão afetado por Miya?

Antes dessa ligação, ele pensara que realmente havia deixado todos os seus sentimentos no passado. Nas últimas semanas, ele realmente tinha pensado nele como um amigo e pensou que era finalmente a sensação de fim que ele estava esperando. Mas se era assim, como ele se sentia tão abalado?

xxx

Suga estava cansado, mas ele não conseguia dormir. Ele não sabia exatamente o que o deixou inquieto naquela noite, apenas que estava se sentindo mal o suficiente para levantar da cama e sair do quarto.

Ele estava assistindo besteira na televisão da sala, ignorando o quão cansado ele se sentiria um no dia seguinte, quando ouviu passos.

Ele se perguntou quem seria e ficou surpreso ao ver que era Hinata, mas sem o sorriso habitual. Ele não parecia muito bem, como se houvesse algo em mente que ele simplesmente não conseguia lidar sozinho. Ele nem parecia ter notado que o amigo estava lá.

Na mesma hora, Suga soube que havia algo errado e seus pensamentos aceleraram, tentando pensar no que poderia ser e como ajudá-lo.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou.

Hinata pulou, pego de surpresa. Ele não esperava que alguém estivesse acordado, vendo quão tarde era.

— Vamos, filho — Suga disse com um sorriso. — Você pode me dizer.

Hinata sorriu um pouco também. Tinha começado como uma piada quando os membros chamaram Suga de mãe e Daichi de pai, mas de alguma forma ao longo do caminho eles realmente se tornaram isso. Todo mundo sabe que eles eram os primeiros que você procurava se tivesse problemas.

— É só que… — Hinata hesitou, desconfortável. Ele queria compartilhar, mas não estava sendo exagerado? Era besteira, ele estava bem, nada estava errado. — Miya ligou — explicou.

Os olhos de Suga brilharam com compreensão. Ele era quem mais sabia sobre ele e o outro ídolo, Kageyama nunca tinha sido bom para esse tipo de conversa.

Ele ficou feliz quando Hinata finalmente encontrou alguém que parecia fazê-lo feliz, mas ficou tão preocupado com a forma como as coisas terminariam, porque ele não conseguia ver um final feliz. Infelizmente, ídolos e romance não se misturavam muito bem.

— Me diga o que aconteceu — ele implorou, prometendo a si mesmo que se Miya tivesse machucado seu filho, ele pagaria, não importa onde ele estivesse.

Hinata obedeceu, compartilhando sobre o quão confuso ele se sentiu quando eles desligaram. Ele não sabia se ainda gostava dele ou não. Ele era apenas um amigo? Ou algo mais? Ele não tinha muitos ex-namorados para saber o que eram todos esses sentimentos.

— Não sei se devo fazer alguma coisa — ele admitiu, quando terminou.

Ele sabia que terminar com Miya tinha sido a coisa certa, mas o que ele deveria fazer se um deles sentisse que não era o suficiente? Ele não conseguia se imaginar tentando conquistar Miya, mas como ele deveria reagir se falasse algo assim novamente?

— Eu não posso te dizer o que fazer, Hinata — Suga disse firmemente, sabendo que a escolha tinha que vir de Hinata.

— Mas… — Hinata protestou. — Você nos conhece. Você acha que Miya realmente me amava? Talvez eu fui muito precipitado em acabar? — ele perguntou inseguro.

Suga olhou para ele, tentando reunir todos os seus pensamentos, com medo de piorar as coisas. Ele se perguntou por que problemas como esse sempre o encontravam.

— Eu não acho que Miya era a pessoa certa para você. Eu não sei, apenas sinto que você pode ser mais feliz. Eu não sei. Talvez seja apenas eu tentando te dar algo impossível — ele deu de ombros. Ele fez uma pausa e acrescentou: — Eu também acho que quando o amor verdadeiro existe, você não precisa se perguntar se a pessoa ama você. Eu acho que, no fundo, você já sabe disso — ele disse.

Shōyō olhou para ele impressionado enquanto processava as palavras. Era uma noção estranha, mas ele podia entender um pouco do que Suga estava dizendo. Sua mãe sempre dizia que o amor era demonstrado através de ações. Nunca antes, Shōyō teve problemas para saber que alguém o amava - mesmo com Kageyama, ele soube sem que o garoto precisasse dizer essas palavras - com a única exceção sendo seu pai e agora Miya.

Não era como se ele tivesse alguma dúvida de que Atsumu se importava profundamente com ele e o amava, mas ele não tinha tanta certeza de que o amava dessa maneira ou se era algo próximo.

E deveria importar o quanto Atsumu o amava? Ele o amava? Shōyō não pensava assim. Ele pensou que sim, há um tempo, até disse as palavras várias vezes. Mas agora ele não podia deixar de pensar que ainda havia algo faltando, que ele não seria capaz de lidar com o término tão bem se realmente o amasse.

Além disso, ele não podia simplesmente ignorar a estranha desconfiança de Kenma de que ele gostava de Tsukishima. Ele estava errado sobre o sentimento, mas ele não estava sobre a atração. Se ele gostava de Miya, ele ainda deveria ligar para outros caras? Ele ainda deveria querer fazer tudo isso com Tsukishima? Ele não se lembrava de ser atraído por alguém em especial enquanto namorava Atsumu.

— Ei, tudo bem, você não precisa descobrir tudo de uma vez — Suga disse gentilmente.— Por enquanto, por que você não assiste um filme comigo?

Shōyō assentiu agradecido. Suga era realmente a melhor pessoa.

— Suga...

— Sim? — o outro respondeu distraído enquanto passava pelos canais mais uma vez.

— Posso abraçar você? — ele perguntou timidamente. Tinha sido algo que os membros haviam feito mais de uma vez, mas ainda não era algo que ele estava muito orgulhoso de pedir.

Suga riu, pensando em como era engraçado o fato de Hinata ainda estar envergonhado com isso. Sim, talvez fosse meio estranho, mas a família deles descobriu anos atrás que isso ajudava a lidar com todo o estresse da vida de ídolos e por que diabos não?

— Claro, venha aqui — disse ele e Hinata foi.

xxx

Hinata estava distraído, Tsukishima percebeu. Ele não estava com a mesma energia de sempre. Ele estava levando mais reclamações do que o normal enquanto eles gravavam a última música do novo álbum.

Suga ficava olhando para ele também, como se tivesse medo de que ele estivesse doente ou algo assim. Ele devia saber alguma coisa.

— Hinata, você pode, por favor, acertar dessa vez? — Tsukishima disse, incapaz de se segurar quando o garoto errou tudo de novo.

— E depois você me chama de rei — ele ouviu Kageyama reclamando. Ele não se importou.

Ele esperava que Hinata retrucasse ou algo assim, mas nada. Ele apenas o olhou derrotado. Era tão estranho e tão errado.

— Desculpe, eu só não dormi bem — disse ele, não convencendo ninguém.

Depois disso, todos retornaram a gravação. Hinata ficou melhor, voltando a como ele costumava cantar e ele parecia mais alerta agora. Kei continuou preocupado, mas ele não sabia o que fazer. Não era como se ele soubesse confortar as pessoas ou mesmo qual era o problema.

xxx

Hinata estava mais do que feliz quando finalmente conseguiu dormir. Antes, ficara acordado até tarde conversando com Miya e depois Suga e ele se arrependeu profundamente. Ele teve problemas em se concentrar hoje e sentiu-se culpado por decepcionar os caras, falhando em fazer sua parte na música e ele sabia que havia atrasado a gravação.

Mas isso não importava agora, porque ele finalmente conseguiu dormir e estava se sentindo muito melhor. Ele ainda pensava nas palavras de Suga. Ele ainda sentia falta de Atsumu, mas agora que sua mente estava clara, ele podia ver que havia tomado a decisão certa. Ele sempre iria gostar dele, mas também o queria como amigo e nada mais. Qualquer pequeno sentimento romântico que ele ainda tivesse por ele, simplesmente não era suficiente.

— Bom dia — ele disse quando passou por Noya, Yamaguchi e Tsukishima.

O loiro sorriu quando viu que Hinata parecia ter voltado ao normal.

xxx

Akaashi tentava entender se seu plano havia falhado. Já fazia algumas semanas desde que ele sugeriu a Kuroo que Tsukishima poderia gostar de Kenma e o garoto ainda não havia feito nada. Ele realmente pensara que algo teria surgido a essa altura.

Ele sabia que saberia se algo acontecesse com eles, porque ele podia ler os dois como um livro aberto e, além disso, sabia o que estava procurando.

Kuroo estava realmente agindo de forma estranha, pelo que ele havia ouvido por Yaku, mas Kenma permanecia o mesmo, o que significava que nenhum dos idiotas havia confessado.

Bem, valeu a pena tentar, pelo menos. E ele apostava que logo Kei e Kuroo acabariam conversando sobre Hinata.

xxx

No dia seguinte, Hinata, totalmente descansado e procurando uma distração de todos os seus problemas, decidiu acordar Kageyama.

— Kageyama — Hinata gritou animado, entrando na sala onde até agora Kageyama dormia como um bebê. — KAGEYAMA. KAGEYAMAAAA, ACORDE! — ele gritou, sabendo que o incomodaria, mas era tão divertido.

Kageyama apenas o ignorou, tentando voltar ao seu sonho muito agradável. Claro, isso ficou um pouco mais complicado quando ele sentiu um peso pesado sobre ele e ele resmungou, sabendo muito bem que era Hinata.

— Bom dia, flor do dia! — Hinata falou exageradamente feliz.

Kageyama amaldiçoou quem foi que o deixou assistir Merlin. Ele não precisava de inspiração adicional para ser irritante pela manhã.

— O que é isso, idiota? — Kageyama disse tão mal-humorado como sempre. Ele odiava acordar cedo.

Então ele sentiu Hinata saindo de cima dele e, por um momento, ficou feliz, pensando que finalmente teria paz. Talvez não fosse tarde demais para continuar seu sonho.

— Bora ao shopping comigo, por favor — perguntou Shōyō, pegando seu cobertor e jogando no chão.

— Não — ele respondeu apenas. Era a bosta de um domingo dele e ele dormiria um pouco mais, obrigado.

— Argh, Kageyama, não seja tão chato — Shōyō reclamou.

Kageyama tentou ignorá-lo, mas ele continuou falando e falando. Ele até jogou um travesseiro na cara dele! Em algum momento, ele se irritou e olhou para ele com seu olhar mortal.

— Tudo bem, eu vou acordar agora — ele resmungou.

Shōyō sorriu feliz para ele e tudo que Kageyama sentiu foi irritação. Ele não sabia por que não havia assassinado seu melhor amigo antes, mas estava tão perto de fazer isso agora.

— Você vem ao shopping comigo? — ele insistiu. — Eu fiz café para você — ele ofereceu como se isso fosse suficiente para compensar que tivesse o acordado quando não precisava.

Kageyama estava pronto para dizer para ele se foder, quando lembrou que realmente precisava comprar roupas. Sua mãe estava sempre reclamando que ele era visto muitas vezes com as mesmas e os outros caras de Karasuno não. Para piorar as coisas, Ukai e Shimizu concordaram com ela, dizendo que já iriam falar sobre isso.

— Tudo bem, mas se você não estiver pronto em 15 minutos, eu não irei — alertou Kageyama.

Ele se espreguiçou assim que saiu da cama, escovou os dentes, antes de tomar um banho rápido. Então ele se vestiu e finalmente tomou seu café, sentindo-se acordado pela primeira vez.

Como ele esperava, ele se preparou antes de Hinata e começou a mexer no Instagram. Ele viu uma foto de Oikawa e isso o fez se perguntar por que ele estava sempre perto de pessoas que demoravam muito para se arrumarem.

Ele se lembrava de Iwa-chan discutindo com Oikawa porque ele estava sempre atrasado para tudo. Claro, o garoto se defendeu dizendo que nada poderia apressar a perfeição. De alguma forma, até Kageyama foi envolvido em suas brigas, com Oikawa dizendo como era injusto que ele se preparasse tão rápido e as meninas ainda o adorassem.

Kageyama balançou a cabeça. Tudo isso foi no passado, quando eles quase se tornaram parte do mesmo grupo. Felizmente, ele não tinha mais que aguentar Oikawa.

your-sun reblogged kagehina4ever

kagehinareligion

eles tão muito sexy

myhinata

cadê os fãs de Tsukihina agora?

KAGEHINA VOLTOU

\----------

aka-a-shi

eu queria ficar lindo assim fazendo compras

Source: kagehinareligion #kagehina #shopping #bae #hinata shoyo #kageyama tobio #so sexy #save me

13,671 notes

xxx

— Pare de me encarar, tá me assustando — Kenma anunciou em tom entediado para Kuroo.

Kuroo desviou o olhar, culpado. Desde que ele viu o vídeo sobre Tsukishima e Akaashi achou que Kei poderia gostar de Kenma, ele estava se sentindo mal.

Já fazia anos desde que ele notou que gostava de Kenma e ele tinha considerado a possibilidade de contar isso tantas vezes que não era nem engraçado. Tantas vezes ele desejou poder pegar sua mão e levá-lo a um encontro, beijá-lo até que ele esquecesse seu nome ou fizesse coisas que ele nem conseguia pensar durante o dia.

O medo sempre o deteve. A possibilidade de nunca mais receber um sorriso de Kenma era assustadora. Não poder contar com ele para animá-lo quando tudo parecia ruim. Kenma é tudo em sua vida, sempre foi.

Além disso, nunca parecia ser o momento certo. Primeiro, eles eram tão jovens. Então, eles eram treinando para serem ídolos e ele não podia correr o risco de comprometer o futuro deles. Agora, eles eram ídolos famosos que nunca poderiam se abrir sobre isso. Então, qual seria o sentido de dizer se eles teriam que ficar escondidos?

Mas se Tsukishima gostasse de Kenma... isso mudaria as coisas. Tsukishima era um cara irritante, irônico e mal humorado, mas ele também era tão bonito, confiante, inteligente e talentoso. E se Kenma gostasse dele de volta?

Ele desejaria o melhor para eles, é claro. Mas ele sofreria como nunca. 


	9. Tour Americano: Parte 1

Kei queria dizer que ele gostava de fazer turnês americanas e era verdade, pelo menos em parte. No entanto, havia algo que ele detestava: as viagens. Levava horas e muitas conexões para chegar onde eles deveriam fazer o primeiro show.

Quando ele viajou de avião pela primeira vez, prometeu a si mesmo que se acostumaria a isso. Ele não conseguiu controlar o pânico que sentiu quando o avião decolou e foi obrigado a confiar completamente na máquina e nos que a operavam para não cair.

Hipoteticamente, ele sabia que as chances de ele morrer eram menores assim do que por acidente de carro, mas seu cérebro não conseguia parar de imaginar o quão terrível seria se algo desse errado e todo mundo morresse.

Ele nunca entendeu todas aquelas pessoas que diziam que gostavam de voar. Quem era doido de pensar assim?

Ele empurrou sua bolsa e seus olhos encontraram a figura de Hinata. Ali estava alguém que gostava de voar, de alguma forma ele conseguiu ficar totalmente calmo e quieto em aviões (Suga chorou de alegria quando descobriu isso pela primeira vez, dizendo algo sobre como finalmente teria paz).

— Oi, Kei, você não está animado? — Hinata perguntou.

—Sim, estou morrendo de vontade de ficar preso em um avião com você e o rei por horas — disse ele com o máximo de ironia que conseguiu.

Ele ainda estava amaldiçoava quem quer que tivesse organizado os assentos (ele não comprou a desculpa de Daichi de que era aleatório).

— Deixe-me ficar no assento da janela — implorou o ruivo.

— Tudo bem — ele disse simplesmente. Ele queria fugir o máximo possível da janela. Seria perfeito se ele pudesse esquecer os milhares de metros que o separavam do chão.

Hinata olhou incerto para ele, estranhando a falta de discussão de Kei, o que era justo. Então ele foi embora e começou a conversar com Ennoshita.

xxx

Hinata se recusou a deixar que as pequenas brigas de Kageyama e Tsukishima atrapalhassem seu caminho para aproveitar o vôo. Eles discutiram sobre tudo, até sobre quem deveria sentar onde - no fim, foi decidido por Suga jogando uma moeda, ficando: Hinata (na janela, mas a dele já estava decidida), Kei (no meio) e Kageyama (o banco do passageiro).

Felizmente, os dois estavam quietos agora e Hinata podia realmente apreciar a vista incrível que estava bem na frente dele.

Ele gostava tanto de voar que pensou em se tornar piloto uma vez, antes de aprender que literalmente não podia fazer o exame porque seria muito baixo. Isso o destruiu um pouco, porque não era nem que talvez um dia ele não passasse, era uma certeza de que ele não poderia fazê-lo, não importava o que ele fizesse.

Ele se esqueceu desses sonhos até a próxima vez que viajou de avião. Então, ele decidiu que, mesmo que não pudesse fazer disso sua profissão, viajaria o máximo que pudesse e até aprenderia a pilotar, se pudesse. Ele ainda não tinha tido tempo para aprender, por viver ocupado, mas certamente havia viajado muito.

Nunca havia se tornado chato, ele sempre se sentia revigorado quando deixava um avião. Porque ele sentia que enquanto estava no ar, ele não era ninguém e capaz de tudo ao mesmo tempo, era como se ele pudesse acreditar que sua vida era realmente sua.

Por um segundo, ele tirou os olhos da vista e olhou em volta. Kageyama parecia estar ocupado jogando videogame, com o fone de ouvido ligado. Tsukishima também estava ouvindo música, com os olhos fechados, mas uma careta estava clara em seu rosto.

Shōyō o observou por um segundo, pensando que algo estava errado, mas ele não conseguiu identificar o quê. Somente quando Kei pulou um pouco com uma pequena tremida do avião foi que ele se lembrou. O garoto loiro tinha medo de voar.

Muitos fãs perguntaram como ele lidava com isso quando descobriram que esse era o seu medo. Tsukishima havia respondido que ele aguentava, que não deixava que o dominasse.

É claro que Karasuno tentou pensar em uma maneira de melhorar as coisas, mas Kei havia afastado todo mundo, dizendo que era problema dele e que ele podia se virar muito bem sozinho. Ele havia ameaçado matar todos eles se não se esquecessem disso e logo todos os membros fingiram que ele estava bem, quando claramente não estava.

Hinata não sabia o porquê, mas lembrar de tudo isso de repente o fez se sentir mal. Ele queria ajudar o garoto, fazê-lo ver aviões da mesma maneira que ele.

— Ei — ele chamou Kei, sem saber o que fazer a seguir, mas disposto a tentar alguma coisa.

O garoto simplesmente o ignorou ou talvez ele não o tenha ouvido, considerando que ele estava com o fone de ouvido. Ele teve que colocar a mão no ombro e perceber como ele ficou tenso, antes que o garoto olhasse para ele, sem entender. Hinata gesticulou para que tirasse o fone de ouvido.

— O quê? — Ele perguntou.

Pela primeira vez, Hinata não se importou com o tom de suas palavras, muito preocupado com ele.

— Vê, eu estava pensando e preciso saber. Qual filme de Harry Potter você acha que é o melhor?

Kei olhou para ele como se estivesse se perguntando o que havia de errado com ele e, honestamente, Hinata admitiu que esse não era o seu melhor. Mas ei, ele estava em pânico, certo? Ele não tinha ideia do que dizer, apenas que talvez fosse melhor para ele se o tempo passasse mais rápido e que Kei não percebesse o que estava fazendo se quisesse sobreviver.

— Pode ficar falando sozinho — disse ele e começou a colocar o fone de volta. Hinata o parou no meio do caminho, usando sua mão para agarrar seu braço. — O quê?

— Fale comigo — ele implorou, não se importando com o quão estranho isso devia parecer. Se fosse para o bem de Kei, ele faria.

— Hum, ok. Eu acho... o segundo?

— O quê? Isso não é o favorito de ninguém — protestou Hinata. Não era como se o filme fosse realmente ruim, mas vamos lá, quem era ele ao lado de Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban?

— Tudo bem, você me pegou. Eu não gosto muito de Harry Potter — confessou.

Hinata tagarelou sobre o quão absurdo isso era, com Kei parecendo pronto para dormir a qualquer momento, mas ele conseguiu manter a atenção do garoto em si mesmo. Melhorou quando eles trocaram o assunto para Guerra nas Estrelas, que Kei realmente gostava e tinha muitas opiniões.

Em algum momento, Kei soltou um bocejo - Hinata achou fofo. Mas ele não era o único com sono, Kageyama já estava dormindo pacificamente ao lado deles.

Hinata parabenizou-se por seu sucesso quando Kei também começou a dormir. Ele quase nunca conseguiu descansar em aviões, então ele devia ter feito algo certo.

O ruivo sorriu para si mesmo quando sentiu a cabeça de Kei descansando em seus ombros. Ele sorriu enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo tão macio. Ele continuou fazendo isso por um longo tempo, sentindo-se totalmente calmo e seu olhar focado apenas no garoto.

Ele lembrou o momento em que Kei o acordou tão gentilmente quando ele tinha acidentalmente dormido no restaurante. Ele sorriu ainda mais.

Shōyō olhou para longe dele, inconscientemente tentando esconder dele como estava sorrindo (mesmo que não houvesse como Kei soubesse agora). Então ele olhou a vista do céu claro, que ele geralmente podia olhar por horas, mas ele nem lembrou que existia enquanto estava vendo Kei.

Então os pensamentos que passaram por sua mente foram simples: _Fodeu. Eu não acredito. Kenma estava certo. Eu gosto do Kei._

Ele parou de mexer a mão, pois podia sentir seu próprio coração batendo. Agora era quase divertido como ele pensara duas semanas antes que talvez ele não tivesse superado completamente Atsumu. Fazia tantos meses que Atsumu tinha conseguido arrancar dele qualquer sentimento poderoso, exceto por desejo, mas Kei? De alguma forma, ele se tornou tão importante para sua vida que não conseguia imaginar passar um dia sem ele.

Era muito para entender, que sua atração por Kei não era apenas isso. Isso agora ia além do quão bonito ele parecia e era mais sobre o quão irritante, mas adorável, ele era.

Kei poderia ser muito para lidar, mas não tinha como negar agora que faria quase qualquer coisa para fazer o garoto feliz e vê-lo mais uma vez rindo como havia feito na praia.

xxx

Kei acordou se sentindo bem. Pela primeira vez, ele conseguiu dormir no avião e só voltou da terra dos sonhos quando Kageyama (muito grosseiramente) o acordou, dizendo que eles precisavam ir.

Sua mente não estava funcionando como sempre, então ele não percebeu como Hinata parecia interessado em se afastar dele o mais rápido possível. Ele apenas sorriu para seus fãs, que estavam esperando por eles no aeroporto.

Mas ele começou a sentir dor de cabeça com o quanto eles estavam gritando. Ele sabia que era errado ressenti-los por isso, eles estavam felizes em vê-los, mas isso não mudava nada. Seu bom humor foi arruinado.

No momento que ele finalmente conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto - tão quieto -, parecia que sua cabeça estava tentando matá-lo. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de desfazer as malas, apenas se jogando na cama.

Como tradição e um antigo acordo feito com Ukai, eles só poderiam fazer o resto da viagem amanhã. Eles passariam o resto do dia livres, antes de terem que dar a alma à turnê.

Kei planejara passar tudo dormindo, mas não contou com o fato de que, pela primeira vez, estava realmente descansado.

Ele pensou no que Hinata estava fazendo. Todos sabiam que ele e Noya sempre saíam do hotel para explorar o mais rápido possível.

xxx

Kageyama riu quando Hinata perdeu, _de novo._

Assim que se estabeleceram no hotel, Kageyama foi ao quarto de Hinata para chamá-lo para uma pequena competição na academia. Obviamente, ele estava confiante de que venceria, mas não esperava que o outro falhasse tanto.

Hinata, por outro lado, nem reagiu. Ele não estava lá de verdade, todos os seus pensamentos ainda estavam na coisa no que havia descoberto. Ele sabia que tinha agido como um garoto do ensino médio, evitando Kei ao perceber seus sentimentos, apesar do loiro provavelmente ainda não ter percebido isso (ele reclamaria).

Ele apenas... foi pego de surpresa. Se ele pensasse que se apaixonaria por alguém antes, Tsukishima não passaria por sua cabeça.

Mas o sentimento era muito real.

Ele não sabia o que fazer.

— Ei, idiota, por que você parou de se mover? — Kageyama perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Hinata tentou sorrir para tranquilizá-lo.

— Algo está errado? Você está bem? Natsu está bem? — Tobio perguntou desconfiado.

Hinata sorriu de verdade dessa vez. Ele se sentiu bem com o pensamento de que seu melhor amigo se preocupava tanto com sua irmã mais nova e estava realmente agindo como um ser humano pela primeira vez.

— Eu estou bem — ele mentiu.

— Até parece — respondeu Kageyama, mostrando o quanto ele acreditava.

Hinata suspirou. Ele não queria que Kageyama ou ninguém soubesse, porque era algo pessoal e muito novo. Ele sabia que isso também não levaria a nada, então não há necessidade de tornar as coisas estranhas.

— Podemos simplesmente não falar sobre isso? — ele implorou.

Kageyama hesitou, como se tentasse descobrir qual seria o protocolo correto de melhor amigo (ele realmente não era bom com essas coisas). Então ele assentiu, para felicidade de Hinata. 

— Você quer dar um passeio? — Kageyama ofereceu. — Não estou com vontade de ficar aqui, sem fazer nada, e você claramente não vai conseguir fazer nenhum exercício em tão cedo.

Hinata ficou extremamente ofendido, mas entendeu.

— Pera, que eu tenho que trocar de roupa antes — ele avisou, franzindo o cenho. A última coisa que ele precisava agora era a mídia falando sobre como ele estava mal vestido. 

— Sim, eu vou ter que mudar também — disse Kageyama, olhando no espelho. Ukai definitivamente os mataria se eles saíssem durante uma turnê assim. — Mas vê se não passa muito tempo no chuveiro, não tenho o dia todo.

Hinata prometeu a si mesmo que demoraria muito mais tempo do que estava planejando para sair do chuveiro.

xxx

— Daichi, você tem certeza de que não devemos convidá-los para sair conosco? — Suga perguntou pela décima quinta vez. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se conter. Seus meninos tendiam a atrair problemas.

— Sim, Suga — disse Daichi pacientemente. — Além disso, Noya estará conosco, por isso é menos um causador de problemas. E Tanaka está fazendo algo com Ennoshita.

Contra isso, Suga não podia argumentar.

— É só que, você sabe como Kageyama e Hinata se perderam todas as vezes que ninguém estava com eles e eles decidiram explorar a cidade — argumentou.

Daichi sabia que era verdade, mas ainda assim. Eles podiam cuidar de si mesmos, ele tinha certeza. Ele estava pronto para discutir com Suga quando viu seu rosto e sabia que não havia sentido. Pensando em como Noya e Asahi provavelmente já os estavam esperando, ele desistiu.

— Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, por que não pede a Yamaguchi e Tsukishima para ficar de olho neles? — ele sugeriu. Os outros dois também eram difíceis de lidar, mas por razões muito diferentes de Kageyama e Hinata, então eles podiam agir como a voz da razão. Provavelmente.

— Acho que vou — ele admitiu.

— Você sabe, é por isso que eles te chamam de mãe — provocou Daichi.

—Cale a boca, pai.

xxx

Hinata teve que admitir que sair com Kageyama era bom. Ele sabia que deveria ser grato por sempre ter o melhor amigo por perto, mas era raro que eles pudessem fazer algo apenas os dois.

Ele fez Kageyama pagar por todas as suas piadas, forçando-o a fazer compras com ele. Hinata fez questão de entrar em todas as lojas que surgiram no caminho. A melhor parte de tudo isso foi que Kageyama teve que sorrir durante tudo, porque eles continuavam sendo parados por fãs que queriam uma foto ou um autógrafo.

Quando ele finalmente cansou e estava prestes a dizer a Kageyama que eles poderiam ir para outro lugar, uma camisa chamou sua atenção. Era um rosa muito chamativo e tinha o nome da cidade escrito em um amarelo horrível. E para completar,tinha uma foto da cidade que parecia ter vindo diretamente de uma impressora.

Provavelmente era uma das piores camisas que ele já vira e sorriu, pensando em alguém que provavelmente ficaria horrorizado com isso. Oh, como Kei odiaria isso.

— Oi? — Hinata disse, chamando o vendedor. Ele deu o seu melhor sorriso desculpe-não-falo-sua-língua. — Posso pegar uma?

O vendedor ainda olhou para ele como se não entendesse, então Hinata pegou a camisa e abriu a carteira, pegando seu cartão de crédito. Agora ele entendeu e imediatamente o ajudou.

— Por que você está comprando isso? — Kageyama perguntou incrédulo. Tinha que ser a pior coisa que eles viram naquele dia.

Hinata deu de ombros, sorrindo.

Eles deixaram a loja pouco tempo depois e estavam prestes a ir comer (infelizmente, apenas uma salada), quando Kageyama recebeu algumas mensagens de Yamaguchi perguntando se ele poderia se juntar a elas.

Hinata queria recusar, sabendo que não tinha como Tsukishima não estar com ele, mas não podia sem ser suspeito. Parecia que ele enfrentaria Kei mais cedo do que pensava.

xxx

Yamaguchi ficou feliz em passar um tempo com seus amigos. Era óbvio que ele adorava Kei, mas ele também gostava de Hinata e Kageyama. Ele não iria mentir, ficara um pouco assustado com o último, mas, quando se acostumou, viu que, no fundo, era realmente legal e não sabia como se expressar. Com Hinata tinha sido diferente, porque como alguém poderia não gostar dele? Ele sabia que era um cara legal desde o começo e estava certo.

Portanto, mesmo que tivesse sido um favor pra Suga, não mudava que ele achou que seria divertido. E as coisas não estavam sendo horríveis, mas também não foram divertidas. Ele não percebeu como ele contava com Hinata para puxar assunto, até que ele não estava fazendo isso.

Yamaguchi não tinha idéia de qual era o problema dele, mas ele parecia muito mais pensativo hoje e estava ficando na dele na maior parte do tempo. Kageyama e Tsukishima o provocaram, tentando obter uma reação, mas ele apenas riu.

— Hum, acho que vou pegar um suco agora — anunciou Tadashi, incapaz de aguentar quando o silêncio se prolonga por muito tempo.

— Eu vou com você — ofereceu Kageyama. Ele não estava ansioso para ficar praticamente sozinho com Tsukishima.

xxx

Hinata sabia que era culpa dele que o clima estava estranho. Apesar de suas promessas para si mesmo, ele ainda não sabia como encarar Kei sabendo que ele gostava dele.

— Hinata — Kei o chamou. — Por que você está sendo tão estranho? — ele parecia curioso e um pouco preocupado.

— Nada — respondeu Shōyō.

Ele se xingou mentalmente. Para onde foi sua capacidade de mentir?

— Eu tenho um presente para você — ele falou em pânico quando parecia que o outro responderia.

— O que?

Hinata pegou a bolsa que ele colocou no chão ao lado dele e a entregou, feliz por ter algo que chamaria a atenção dele por tempo suficiente para mudar a conversa.

— Porque agora? Não é meu aniversário — ele murmurou.

— Sim, eu sei, mas você vai adorar, com certeza — disse Hinata, mal contendo sua risada.

Kei olhou para ele mais uma vez, antes de abrir. Seu rosto passou de incrédulo a muito irritado, e Shōyō tinha certeza de que ele tinha odiado tanto quanto havia imaginado.

— Eu não quero — disse ele, tentando dar a camisa horrível para ele.

— Não, não, não aceito devolução. Desculpe — disse Hinata presunçosamente. —Mas eu sabia que você adoraria, um lembrete de nossa maravilhosa viagem — declarou ele.

— Até parece — Kei resmungou.

Shōyō sorriu, sentindo repentinamente todo o seu pânico desaparecer. Ele ainda não havia descoberto o que fazer com seus sentimentos, mas no momento não importava. Ele sabia que iria se divertir com Kei e seus amigos pelo resto da noite e foi isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só para vocês saberem, as restrições de altura para piloto são reais, apesar que de depende de país para país e de companhia área. Pelo que vi, na maioria Hinata poderia ser piloto, mas há algumas que ele não poderia, especialmente se ele tivesse olhado enquanto ainda não tinha crescido totalmente.


	10. Tour Americano: Parte 2

Hinata sentia-se vivo. Ele adorava shows, adorava interagir com a multidão. Quando ele estava lá em cima, ele se tornava verdadeiramente quem deveria ser.

— A próxima é minha mais nova favorita — disse ele à multidão pelo microfone. — _Eu acordei hoje…_

Para sua alegria, muitas pessoas começaram a cantar de volta, reconhecendo a música com a primeira frase. Isso ainda o fazia querer chorar, ouvir tantas pessoas colocando suas próprias vozes e corações para se juntar a esse momento.

Naquele momento, ele não pensou em como tinha sido difícil acertar ou em quanto esforço ele dedicou para chegar ali. Ele apenas apreciava a sensação de estar cercado por pessoas que estavam torcendo por ele e observando o grupo. Ele podia ouvir o quanto eles gritavam e ele os amava também.

Ele dançou junto com a música, mas seu coração estava verdadeiramente na letra. Ela era tão bonita.

Ele sorriu ainda mais quando olhou em volta e viu como Tsukishima estava, executando perfeitamente os movimentos que deveria enquanto continuava cantando. Ele parecia feliz.

xxx

Os dias seguintes seguiram assim, com vários palcos diferentes com as mesmas músicas e pessoas gritando. Kei adorou. Sua parte favorita de ser um ídolo sempre foi isso, quando ele realmente cantava.

Não importava o quanto ele cantava e dançava, ele nunca saia do palco sentindo-se cansado. Ele ainda estava fervilhando de energia, com todas as vozes, todas as pessoas o observando, querendo ele, querendo ser ele.

Ele não era burro, sabia que algumas pessoas que compareciam aos seus shows não eram realmente fãs e podiam facilmente dar as costas a ele, mas ele se sentia tão poderoso lá em cima. Ele se sentiu incrível e sabia que uma grande parte da multidão o amava, no seu próprio jeito.

Então, talvez tenha sido por isso que quando Tanaka perguntou se ele estava disposto a uma festinha como um after, ele disse que sim, recebendo olhares estranhos. Este tinha sido o último show deles na cidade e eles logo voltariam para casa. Então por que não?

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando Yamaguchi disse que também iria. Ele então se virou para Hinata e Kageyama e os chamou para irem também.

— Claro — Hinata concordou. Kageyama assentiu.

No final, todos eles decidiram ir, mesmo com Asahi dizendo que ele realmente precisava dormir. Eles avisaram a Ukai (ele não estava feliz com isso).

— Quem está dando essa festa, afinal? — perguntou Suga.

Tsukishima percebeu o modo como Tanaka ficou vermelho. Hum, então havia algo lá. Interessante.

— Minha amiga, Amanai — ele respondeu.

Claro, os meninos começaram a zoar ele e fazendo perguntas sobre como seria sua amiga.

— Espere, acho que conheço esse nome — especulou Hinata. — Ela é uma ídolo?

— Sim, estreou há um tempo atrás. O grupo dela está começando a fazer sucesso e elas estão fazendo sua primeira turnê aqui — explicou.

Isso só serviu para eles tirarem ainda mais sarro dele. Tsukishima se juntou a eles.

xxx

Algumas horas depois, a maioria deles já estavam bêbados. 

Quando eles chegaram lá, só encontraram as integrantes da Niiyama Girls lá (Tanaka havia mentido), mas as meninas pareciam estar se divertindo. E eles aproveitaram a rara oportunidade de não ter fotos ou jornalistas à espreita para se divertirem um pouco.

Todos eles se deram bem e Tsukishima poderia até se ver fazendo amizade com algumas das meninas no futuro. Talvez isso fosse porque ele também estava bêbado.

Ele se levantou para pegar mais tequila - ele amava essa bebida -, mas de alguma forma acabou se afastando de todos mundo, entrando no quarto de uma menina.

Ele pensou que talvez fosse uma boa ideia sentar na cama, para ver se as coisas paravam de girar. Ele estava prestes a fazer isso quando uma ótima idéia o atingiu e ele se levantou, rindo enquanto pensava em como ele era idiota.

Kei começou a ir até a janela, mas ele parou e inclinou a cabeça ao ver uma mala laranja e feia no meio da sala - ele teria que dar algumas dicas de moda para quem morava lá. Oh, não, não morar! Que idiota, Kei, alguém estava apenas ficando lá.

De qualquer forma, ele conseguiu se aproximar da janela e sorriu quando finalmente encontrou o que queria. A lua estava tão bonita!

— Kei? É você? — ele ouviu uma voz chamá-lo.

Não lhe passou pela cabeça olhar em volta. A lua estava bonita e ele queria olhar para ela.

— Hm, você não é... Kei? — a mesma pessoa disse novamente, desta vez tocando seu ombro.

Ele se virou e fechou os olhos, tentando diminuir a velocidade com que tudo estava se movendo. Quando ele abriu novamente, Shōyō o encarou curioso.

— Eu sou Kei — Kei explicou.

— Eu sei — respondeu Shōyō.

Os dois começaram a rir.

— To vendo a lua — anunciou Kei.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou como se estivesse curioso.

— Não sei — disse Kei depois de pensar muito. — Mas é bonita — ele disse como se isso resolvesse as coisas.

Shōyō se moveu, ficando perto o suficiente para ver o que estava vendo também. Ele olhou para a lua e depois para Kei.

— Não entendi — disse ele.

Kei apenas parecia confuso para ele.

— A lua é bonita — explicou o ruivo em tom sério, movendo as mãos para formar gestos que nenhum deles sabia o que era. — Mas você... mais bonito — ele concluiu.

Kei continuou a encará-lo, sem entender.

— Mais bonito que a lua? — ele perguntou.

— Sim! — Hinata concordou, animado.

Kei pensou bastante sobre essa ideia. Ele não se achava bonito. Não mais que a lua. Mas…

— Você é mais bonito — declarou ele quando a solução veio à sua mente. Pronto.

Hinata parecia feliz com a informação. Ele olhou para Kei, vendo seu lindo rosto, e ele ficou tão feliz (tudo estava ótimo, ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa!), ele se inclinou e o beijou.

Kei fez um barulho, surpreso. Hum. Os lábios de Hinata tinham um gosto bom. Tipo, muito bom. Melhor do que ele tinha imaginado. Ele apenas ficou parado, sem fazer nada por alguns segundos, com a mente estranhamente vazia. Então ele deixou sua língua explorar a boca de Hinata um pouco, mais do que feliz.

Mas Hinata se afastou dele.

Shōyō sabia que, no fundo, ele não deveria estar fazendo isso, que havia algum tipo de problema com isso. Ele simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar do que era ou por que era tão importante. Ah. Tsukishima não gostava dele.

— Desculpa? — Hinata perguntou.

— Hm — respondeu Tsukishima. — Eu não ligo — ele disse honestamente e o beijou novamente.

Quando estavam prestes a fazer mais, o telefone de Kei tocou. Ele e Hinata olharam para o aparelho curiosamente, imaginando se iria parar sozinho. Isso não aconteceu.

Kei apertou o botão para atender a ligação e Hinata colocou a cabeça ao lado dele, para ouvir.

— Ei, mano, você voltou da turnê? — A voz de Kuroo encheu a sala. — Kei?

— Oi! — Hinata cumprimentou.

— Hm, oi, Hinata? — Kuroo parecia perdido.

— Kenma — Hinata chamou.

Kei franziu a testa. Por que Hinata queria ver Kenma?

— Tsukishima, você está aí? — Kuroo perguntou ignorando Hinata.

Hinata não parecia feliz por ser ignorado.

—Eu quero falar com Kenma! Eu sinto falta dele — ele disse.

— Kuroo — Kei cumprimentou.

— Onde você está? — Kuroo parecia irritado.

— Hm… — Kei olhou para Hinata. Ele não conseguia se lembrar.

— Festa! Hotel — ele informou. Ai sim.

— Ei, escutem vocês dois, eu preciso que vocês façam algo por mim, ok?— Kuroo disse, chamando a atenção deles. — Vocês acham que conseguem ir à cozinha?

Isso parece legal. Talvez fosse uma missão? Kei venceria, com certeza.

— Se eu fizer isso, eu posso... falar com Kenma? — Hinata perguntou.

— Sim, Hinata — disse Kuroo e continue falando com eles. Ele os instruiu a pegar a vodka que estava dentro da geladeira.

— Parece água — disse Kei, inseguro. Realmente parecia água.

— Não é — prometeu Kuroo. — Eu preciso que você encontre os dois maiores copos daí.

Hinata e Kei correram para fazer o que ele disse, mas foi uma luta injusta desde o início. Kei sorriu vitorioso quando conseguiu pegar as xícaras que estavam altas demais para Hinata.

— Eu ganhei — declarou Kei.

— Ótimo, agora preciso que você coloque essa vodka dentro desses copos, o máximo que puder — instruiu Kuroo.

— Eu! — Hinata disse, pegando nas mãos de Kei. Ele fez isso, mesmo que derramado um pouco na cozinha. — Eu ganhei.

— Agora, esta é a parte mais importante, quero que vocês bebam tudo. Quem terminar primeiro, ganha — disse ele. — Um, dois… — mas os dois já estavam bebendo.

Hinata conseguiu terminar antes de Kei desta vez e orgulhosamente declarou isso.

— Ok, é isso, tchau — disse Kuroo e desligou antes que eles pudessem dizer qualquer coisa.

Shōyō e Kei se entreolharam incertos do que fazer a seguir.

— Música — disse Hinata alegremente quando ouviu.

Eles seguiram o som, ainda bêbados demais para pensar muito no beijo, se juntando aos outros.

xxx

Na manhã seguinte, Kei estava mais do que feliz pelo que Kuroo havia feito. Ele sabia, sem dúvida, que o que eles haviam bebido era de fato água, porque sua cabeça começou a ficar mais clara pouco depois.

Ele não sabia o que faria se tivesse ido mais longe com Hinata como estavam ontem - é claro, uma pequena parte dele ainda queria, mas ele não queria que acontecesse assim. Seria apenas uma coisa que tinha acontecido porque eles estavam lá e bêbados, e não porque eles realmente gostavam um do outro.

Kei sabia que, apesar de todas as suas provocações, Hinata o via apenas como amigo e não queria atrapalhar o relacionamento deles. Por isso ele não deveria se envolver.

Mas, pensando nisso agora, ele estava curioso para saber por que Kuroo havia ligado.

xxx

Shōyō também estava feliz que nada mais tivesse acontecido. Era constrangedor o suficiente que ele tivesse beijado Kei assim. Ele colocou a mão sobre o rosto, escondendo-se do mundo, ao se lembrar mais uma vez de como havia beijado Kei.

Ele tinha sido muito óbvio. Dessa forma, ficaria claro para todos ver que ele gostava de Kei e isso arruinaria tudo.

Além disso, ele sabia que Kei só o beijara porque estava bêbado. Inferno, o próprio Hinata havia beijado muitas pessoas por causa disso. Então, ele sabia que não deveria esperar mais nada.

Sim, beijar Kei tinha sido incrível, ele sabia disso. Mas não ia mais acontecer, então ele deveria esquecer tudo.

Ele pensou em ter que ver Kei pessoalmente novamente, sabendo que ele teria que fazer isso em apenas alguns minutos e sem saber como agir. Ele pegou o telefone, abrindo a conversa com Kei, decidindo que seria melhor se ele fizesse isso sem vê-lo, para garantir que não deixasse escapar nada sobre seus sentimentos.

Ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer, então decidiu começar de maneira simples:

_[De: Hinata]_

_oi_

_[De: Tsukishima]_

_oi_

_[De: Hinata]_

_sinto muito por ontem_

_eu tava bêbado_

_[De: Tsukishima]_

_suave_

_eu tbm tava bêbado_

_[De: Hinata]_

_sim_

_vamos só esquecer isso_

_[De: Tsukishima]_

_ok_

Ele disse a si mesmo que não ficou triste com o jeito que Kei tinha concordado em esquecer tão rápido. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para lidar agora, como o jeito que estava enjoado.

xxx

— Vocês todos tão terríveis — Ukai os informou, sua desaprovação clara. — Eu nunca mais vou deixar vocês saírem de novo.

— Desculpe — todos disseram. Sim, até Tsukishima.

— Eu preciso que todos vocês finjam que estão sóbrios, então quem quer que pareça que morreu já, coloque logo um óculos de sol e maquiagem antes de irmos para o aeroporto — alertou.

Então, quase todos foram fazer isso, com exceção de Suga e Ennoshita - sério, o quanto eles poderiam beber? Eles nunca davam PT! Até Kageyama acordou péssimo, pelo que Shōyō tinha ouvido.

Kageyama tinha bebido muito ontem. Shōyō se lembrava de tirar fotos e dançar com ele, antes de serem abordadas por algumas das meninas. Além disso, seu melhor amigo foi desafiado por alguém e ligou para Oikawa apenas para mandar ele ir se foder e desligou. E isso era só o que ele sabia, mas ele não o tinha visto na maior parte da festa e sabia que tinha mais coisas que ele poderia descobrir com o tempo.

No final, Shōyō e Kei foram uns dos mais sóbrios. Eles não acordaram se sentindo bem, mas nem de longe quando já tinham ficado depois de beber.

— O que posso fazer para me livrar do seu presente? — Kei perguntou, aparecendo de repente perto de Hinata enquanto eles esperavam Tanaka e Nishinoya se arrumarem - Ukai já estava gritando com eles.

Shōyō teve que se controlar para não soltar um grito, muito surpreso com sua aparição. Eles não tinham conversado pessoalmente ainda depois de ontem e ele teria surtado pensando em como seria essa conversa se tivesse tempo para isso. Felizmente, ele não teve e parecia que Kei estava agindo como sempre.

— A camisa? É sua. Para sempre — ele disse.

— Vou jogar fora — ele ameaçou.

— Não, você não vai.

— Eu vou.

— Vamos lá! Não podemos perder o vôo — disse Ukai e todos o seguiram, com as malas nas mãos. Hora de voltar para casa.


	11. Kei

Kuroo sabia que não era saudável, mas lá estava ele mais uma vez pensando em Kenma e Tsukishima. Ele ainda não sabia o que fazer.

Duas semanas atrás, ele finalmente reuniu coragem para ligar para Tsukishima e perguntar o que ele sentia por Kenma, mas no final não tinha adiantado de nada. Assim que percebeu o quão ele bêbado estava, soube que era inútil. Além disso, ele não podia arriscar Hinata se lembrando sobre sua ligação e vazando para seu melhor amigo, não, Kozume não podia saber sobre seus sentimentos. 

Tsukishima perguntou a ele sobre isso, se perguntando por que ele havia ligado. Kuroo apenas disse que o estava verificando e que queria falar sobre o quão estúpido Lev estava sendo naquele dia. 

É claro que seu amigo não parecia ter comprado, sabendo muito bem que Kuroo nunca pedia coisas estúpidas assim, mas ele não havia pressionado por mais respostas e estava agradecido por isso. 

O que ele poderia ter dito se tivesse que ser honesto? _Ei, Tsukishima, ouça. Eu liguei para você, mas era só para saber se você tem uma queda por meu amigo? Você faz? Claro, isso é ótimo... Ah, por que eu quero saber? Veja bem, eu estive apaixonado por ele, por um tempo, para sempre. Tsukishima? Ei, você ainda está aí? Não desligue!_

Seria um pesadelo. Ele não queria perder seu segundo melhor amigo, alguém com quem ele sempre se divertia tanto. Se ele tivesse que fingir que não tinha nenhum sentimento por Kenma, as coisas permaneciam como eram, que assim seja. 

xxx

Hinata queria ficar sozinho. Normalmente, ele gostava de companhia, mas, desde que se lembrava, gostava de ser deixado sozinho neste dia. Sua mãe sempre pensou que ele não sabia quando exatamente o pai os havia deixado, mas ele sabia. 

Ontem, tinha feito precisamente dez anos que seu pai foi embora e nunca mais voltou. Ele sempre se esforçava para estar lá para sua mãe naquele dia, a animando o máximo que podia, mas no dia seguinte era o dia em que ele se desmoronava.

Ele havia aprendido, da maneira mais difícil, que também era uma companhia terrível naquele dia e que ficaria irritado com besteiras. Por isso, era melhor que ele se isolasse e não falasse nada.

Tudo seria melhor amanhã. Mas hoje nada pareceria certo.

Há muito tempo, ele parou para sentir raiva do homem que deveria ser seu pai. Não era como se ele sentisse algo bom, e mais como se tivesse se tornado indiferente a ele. 

Então, nesse dia, ele não pensava em seu pai como o homem que ele conheceu um dia, mas como o pai que ele desejava ter. Se ele fosse honesto, o homem era uma mistura de todas as suas figuras de pais - Ukai, Takeda, Daichi. Até os pais de seus amigos apareceram, como Kageyama Kaito e Izumi Takeo.

De qualquer forma, ele estava tentando não pensar em nada quando conseguiu sair de casa e se dirigir ao bar. Hoje, ele desmoronaria.

xxx

_[De: Kenma]_

_shōyō_

_diz logo_

_onde vc tá?_

_[De: Shōyō]_

_ois kenms_

_[De: Kenma]_

_eu vi uma foto sua_

_bebendo sozinho_

_me diz q isso n eh agr_

_[De: Shōyō]_

_ele n quer me deixar beber_

_[De: Kenma]_

_merda, vou te ligar_

_é melhor vc atender_

xxx

Tsukihina CEO   
@meuhinata   
Acabei de ver o vídeo e a coisa que Hinata tá tentando falar no final é o nome de Kei???  ❤ 1283 15 minutos

xxx

Hinata sabia que ele estragou tudo. Sua dor de cabeça o está matando e ele conseguiu fugir do trabalho de manhã, fingindo que estava morrendo (não estava tão longe da verdade). 

Não levou muito tempo para que Ukai e Takeda exigissem vê-lo e ameaçassem arrastá-lo eles mesmos, se ele não aparecesse. Ele estava com medo de enfrentá-los, mas não tinha escolha. 

Para piorar as coisas, Daichi desconfiou de que ele estava apenas fingindo estar doente, tanto que ele decidiu fazer uma pequena pesquisa. Ele descobriu o que Hinata mais temia - de alguma forma, a mídia conseguiu muitas imagens e vídeos da noite passada. 

Ele gritou muito com ele, dizendo que estava louco e se ele queria beber tanto, então pra pelo menos fazer isso em casa, não cercado por estranhos. 

O único conforto que ele tinha era que ninguém tinha estado com ele para filmar enquanto ele vomitava. Ele torceu o nariz ao se lembrar disso.

— Hinata, no que você estava pensando? — Ukai não grita com ele, mas isso não significa que ele contenha sua raiva. Hinata tem certeza de que ele tem 50% de chance de sair vivo. 

— Você não pode fazer coisas assim — concorda Takeda-sensei. Isso piora tudo. A única pessoa que todos tentaram não decepcionar de Karasuno, era ele. Takeda estava com eles desde o início, quando não tinham certeza de si mesmos e cantar parecia um sonho impossível.

— Você sabe que tem uma imagem para guardar. O que seus fãs farão se virem você assim? — Ukai se perguntou. — E tão perto da turnê asiática.

— Eu sinto muito — ele diz sinceramente. Ele não planejara beber tanto, sabia que era incapaz de se segurar, mas tudo parecia tão bom. 

Keishin desejou poder dizer a Hinata que estava tudo bem - todo jovem bebia demais em algum momento e ele não era uma pessoa má - no entanto, as coisas eram diferentes. Hinata era um ídolo e os holofotes estavam nele; eles o despedaçariam se comportasse mal demais.

— Está tudo bem, eu sei que isso não vai acontecer novamente — disse Ukai a Hinata com firmeza. 

Shōyō assentiu antes de se desculpar, feliz por essa conversa ter terminado.

— Devemos ficar de olho nele — murmurou Takeda. Keinshin concordou.

xxx

Hinata esperava que pelo menos em casa ele estivesse em paz, mas não teve tanta sorte.

— Você está bem? — Kageyama perguntou. 

Hinata sorriu um pouco para ele. Ele sabia que não estava, mas não via sentido em falar sobre isso.

— Você não deve fazer coisas assim, Hinata — disse Daichi, muito mais calmo agora. — Você nos assustou.

Daichi tinha visto o estado em que Hinata havia voltado e não era uma embriaguez leve, não, ele estava totalmente bêbado. Ele já tinha visto o suficiente para saber que estava bebendo para esquecer alguma coisa. 

Ele queria perguntar a ele o que estava havendo, mas estava com medo de se intrometer demais. Hinata era geralmente tão aberto com tudo, ele merecia um pouco de privacidade. 

— Você comeu?— Suga perguntou preocupado.

Hinata fez uma careta. Não havia como ele comer comida agora, ele estava se sentindo enjoado o suficiente. 

— Não faça isso, você tem que pelo menos beber alguma coisa — disse Suga, antes de sair para a cozinha.

— Como diabos você conseguiu chegar em casa ontem, se você estava tão bêbado? — Kageyama perguntou a ele, verdadeiramente interessado. 

— Eu realmente não lembro — disse ele, tentando forçar sua memória. Não tinha praticamente nada, com apenas flashes do que aconteceu ontem à noite. — Mas acho que o barman ligou para Kenma pedindo ajuda?

Kageyama assentiu, compreendendo. Kenma deve ter pegado o endereço e chamado um Uber.

Hinata desejou que a lembrança de si mesmo dizendo o nome de Tsukishima também tivesse sumido de sua mente. Ele não sabia por que fez isso, apenas que queria a companhia do outro. Mas pelo menos ele acha que não mandou mensagem ou ligou para ele - ele teria que verificar para ter certeza. 

— Você devia beber isso, porque terá que trabalhar esta tarde — informou Tanaka. — Ukai acabou de nos mandar uma mensagem avisando que não devemos deixar você faltar, nem mesmo se sua mãe estiver morrendo.

Hinata suspirou. Seria muito divertido andar assim. 

xxx

Horas depois, ele ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrir. Ele olhou nessa direção e encontrou Kei entrando em seu quarto. Ele parecia tão bonito como sempre, mas pela primeira vez Shōyō não achou isso intimidador. 

— Eu vi o vídeo de você bêbado — disse Kei.

— Sim? Você veio me provocar? — Shōyō resmungou, não estava de bom humor.

Ele sabia que tinha estragado tudo, mas também estava com raiva. Ele desejou poder levar apenas um dia para ficar bravo com o mundo sem que todos se irritassem. Depois de todo o trabalho que ele fez, ele merecia um dia para perder tudo o que nunca teve.

— Na verdade, eu só queria que você soubesse que realmente gostei da maneira como você disse meu nome — disse Kei, malicioso.

Apesar de tudo, Hinata sorriu. Era embaraçoso que ele tivesse feito uma coisa dessas, mas era muito melhor falar sobre isso do que sobre como ele era irresponsável.

E a maneira como ele disse isso o fez lembrar dos beijos que eles haviam compartilhado e ignorado. Ele tinha tanta certeza de que estava tomando a decisão certa, de que Kei não o queria.

Mas e se ele estivesse errado? O outro não ganhava nada com flertar com ele quando estavam sozinhos e depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, sabendo muito bem que Hinata poderia realmente fazer algo além de falar.

— Venha aqui e eu direi novamente — disse ele, desafiando-o abertamente, decidindo de repente ver o que Kei faria.

Ele não insistiria se Kei não o respondesse ou o rejeitasse, mas ele queria ver aonde isso o levaria. Era imprudente, mas ele sentiu que valia o risco. Ele queria sentir os lábios de Kei mais uma vez e sem a influência do álcool. 

Kei não era alguém que recusava um desafio, ele se inclinou para a frente e deixou uma distância mínima entre eles. Eles se entreolharam, não fingindo mais que não estavam sentindo a tensão que estava lá há meses, especialmente depois de seus beijos.

— Não podemos fazer logo o que estamos pensando? — Kei perguntou.

Hinata não precisou ouvir mais, feliz por ter uma distração tão boa de seus problemas agora. Os lábios de Kei eram mais suaves do que ele lembrava. Como tudo o que faziam, eles lutaram para ver quem ditaria ritmo do beijo, com Kei vencendo.

Com os olhos fechados, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar agora era Kei e quanto ele o queria. Sua mão não se cansava dele, viajando por todo o corpo. 

Quando eles se separaram, ele viu que Kei estava tão afetado quanto ele, pela maneira como estava ofegante. Shōyō sorriu, se ele ficava assim com apenas isso, ele mal podia esperar para ver como seria na cama.

— Você não disse que diria meu nome? — Kei o cobrou.

— Tão mandão, _Kei_ — Hinata respondeu descaradamente.

Kei o calou com a boca. Shōyō não reclamou.

Talvez as coisas ficassem melhores agora.

xxx

Kei acordou se sentindo estranho. Primeiro, estava mais quente do que o habitual no quarto dele. Segundo, havia um corpo pressionado ao lado dele e parecia tão confortável. 

Só então ele se lembrou que tinha simplesmente decidido ficar no quarto de Hinata, cansado demais para ir para o seu. Ele não se arrependia de nada.

Ele tinha vindo planejando distraí-lo ou animá-lo, preocupado com a maneira como Hinata ficou triste e com raiva o dia todo. Pela primeira vez desde que eles se beijaram, ele poderia realmente dizer que não estava pensando nele assim, ele só queria tirá-lo desse humor terrível. 

Então, ele apenas falou aquilo sobre o nome dele como uma maneira de obter alguma reação. Ele honestamente esperava que ele simplesmente ignorasse, mas ele ficou tão surpreso quando Shōyō o flertou abertamente com ele de volta, com um olhar presunçoso.

Tudo tinha sido perfeito e ele mal podia acreditar que eles realmente haviam feito isso. 

— Bom dia — disse Shōyō, sorrindo para Kei.

Kei olhou para ele, confuso demais para funcionar corretamente. Então ele pegou o telefone para confirmar suas suspeitas e viu que estava certo:

— É madrugada — disse ele, mostrando o relógio que marcava três da manhã. — Você tem energia infinita? — essa era uma pergunta que ele queria fazer desde o primeiro dia em que se conheceram. 

— Eu dormi um pouco, tipo duas horas atrás — Shōyō o informou.

Kei tentou decidir se deveria perguntar o que o estava mantendo acordado, o que o fez ir sozinho beber em um bar. E se ele achava que o que eles haviam feito era um erro (ele não sabia o que faria se dissesse isso).

Ele podia sentir o peito de Hinata subindo e descendo enquanto ele respirava e sua mão ao redor dele, no entanto. Ele se sentia seguro ali. Será que seu desejo de saber se ele estava bem era o suficiente para arriscar quebrar essa paz?

— Por que você não consegue dormir? — ele perguntou depois de um longo tempo de silêncio, decidindo que tinha que saber.

Ele sentiu Shōyō ficar tenso e se perguntou se ele havia feito a escolha errada. Talvez fosse muito cedo para compartilhar algo pessoal como isso, mesmo que Kei não se sentisse assim. 

— Você sabe que meu pai nos deixou… — ele disse, depois explicou tudo o que ainda se lembrava do dia. — Lembro de pensar que não era grande coisa, que ele voltaria, sabia? Mas ele nunca voltou.

Kei quase podia ouvir em sua voz tudo o que ele nunca fizera porque seu pai não estava lá ou que ele precisou aprender sozinho, porque sua mãe simplesmente não conseguia cumprir cem por cento dois papéis e ainda trabalhar.

— Você sente falta dele? — ele perguntou.

O pai de Kei ficava tanto fora por causa do trabalho que ele começou a perceber que era melhor simplesmente não contar com ele. Ele não podia imaginar não ter um pai, no entanto.

— Não exatamente. Eu sinto falta de quão mais simples minha vida poderia ter sido se ele não tivesse ido embora — Shōyō disse calmamente.

Kei levantou a mão e lentamente começou a tocar o cabelo de Hinata, fazendo o pequeno fechar os olhos. Ele desejou poder apagar toda a dor dele.

— Sabe, às vezes é bom ficar irritado — disse Kei.

Era uma verdade simples, mas fácil de esquecer quando se era um ídolo e com todos esperando a perfeição. Todo mundo sempre agia como se não houvesse espaços para falhas. 

— Obrigado — disse Hinata, colocando a cabeça no seu ombro.

Kei virou a cabeça para encarar o cabelo de Hinata. Cheirava bem e agora ele sabia que também era macio.

Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar sobre isso, mas era um vermelho bonito, que combinava completamente com ele. Kei não gostara da época em que Shōyō foi convencido a pintar o cabelo de preto. Ou quando ele fez uma aposto com Tanaka e ele teve que deixar verde por duas semanas.

— Kei? — veio a voz baixa de Hinata.

— Sim?

— Eu não quero que isso seja só mais uma ficada — disse Shōyō.

— Não se preocupe, Shōyō, não será. Amanhã pensamos mais sobre isso.

Kei sabia que os dois estavam se metendo em problemas, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, como ele poderia pensar em não estar com Shōyō?

— Acho que é a primeira vez que você me chama assim — disse Hinata, curvando um pouco os lábios. — Eu gosto disso.

— Ok, agora vá dormir — Kei ordenou.

Ele não sabia se deveria se sentir decepcionado ou não quando Hinata não disse nada. Ele suspirou, sabendo muito bem que nada de bom durava muito em sua vida. Isso também não iria.

Ele tentou dormir, mas como o sono não veio, ele começou a pensar demais nesse relacionamento. Sem saber lidar com os pensamentos, abriu sua última conversa no celular. Ele tinha que falar com alguém e Yamaguchi não era uma opção.

_[De: Tsukishima]_

_tá acordado?_

_perae_

_vc smp tá acordado_

_[De: Kuroo]_

_vc me acordou fdp_

_tá tudo bem?_

_[De: Tsukishima]_

_eu acho que eu gosto de alguém_

_o que eu faço?_

_[De: Kuroo]_

_merda_


	12. Tudo

Quando a manhã chegou, Hinata acordou sozinho. Ele achou que tudo tinha sido um sonho. Ficou triste de ter que enfrentar o mundo real, onde a única coisa que tinha acontecido era que tinha bebido demais e todos sabiam disso.

Ele estava se obrigando a ir para cozinha, para começar o seu dia, quando esbarrou com Tsukishima. Pela primeira vez, ele estava vestindo um pijama simples e nada chique. Seu cabelo também parecia um pouco bagunçado.

Hinata sentiu-se corar quando o viu, mas ficou surpreso quando ele sorriu abertamente. Kei olhou em volta e, depois de se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém lá, ele fechou a distância entre eles e o beijou brevemente.

— Oi, Shōyō — ele cumprimentou.

Então não tinha sido um sonho.

ESPERA. ELE REALMENTE TINHA TRANSADO COM TSUKISHIMA?

Ele não podia acreditar. Tinha sido tudo o que sonhava e muito mais. Foi tão perfeito. Ele não conseguia nem comparar com suas experiências anteriores; ele estava totalmente perdido no momento.

— Quer correr comigo? — Kei ofereceu.

Shōyō assentiu, ainda atordoado.

— Espere um segundo — ele pediu.

Ele abriu a geladeira e pegou o leite, botando em um copo. Ele tomou o mais rápido que pôde, ansioso com a ideia de passar um pouco de tempo sozinho com Tsukishima.

— Vamos lá — disse.

— Espere, tem algo no seu rosto — Kei falou, antes de se aproximar e remover o pouco de leite que estava no rosto de Hinata. — É uma criança — zoou.

Shōyō não disse nada, focado demais na sensação do dedo no seu rosto. Ele sentiu falta instantaneamente quando Kei parou de tocá-lo.

Eles não disseram nada quando deixaram a casa e começaram a correr, com Hinata indo um pouco mais devagar do que ele normalmente faria para acompanhar o outro.

Kei pediu para ele parar quando eles passaram pelo parque, que estava quase vazio por causa da hora. Eles se sentaram um ao lado do outro.

— Temos que decidir como queremos fazer isso — ele disse, mantendo a voz baixa.

Hinata franziu a testa. Era tão cedo, por que pensar em coisas assim?

— Você sabe que não podemos admitir nada publicamente — explicou Kei.

Por mais que Hinata odiasse, ele sabia que tinha que concordar. Se fossem admitissem, estariam arriscando o grupo inteiro e ele não faria isso com seus amigos.

Ainda assim, ele não queria passar o resto da vida escondendo quem ele era de seus amigos e familiares. Ele não queria ter que esperar ficar no escuro para beijar Kei ou agarrar sua mão e talvez um dia até dizer a ele que o amava.

— Mas você acha que podemos manter isso em segredo? — Hinata perguntou.

Ele se perguntou se seria capaz de mentir quando Kageyama olhasse para ele como se fosse matá-lo, ou se Suga lançasse seu olhar decepcionado. Ele nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se Daichi entrasse no modo policial.

— Vai ser difícil, sim. Mas não vai ser para sempre. E não de todos — disse Kei, deixando Hinata confuso. — Eu estava pensando que poderíamos tentar deixar entre nós por um tempo, talvez um ou dois meses?, e depois contar a verdade para Karasuno e apenas eles.

— Mas e a minha família? — Hinata perguntou.

— Muitas pessoas é perigoso. Mas... talvez apenas Natsu e sua mãe?

Hinata não gostou nada disso. Mas ele conseguia entender porque tudo isso. E ele não tinha um plano melhor.

— Posso pelo menos beijar você? 

— Não aqui — lembrou Kei.

Shōyō fez uma careta, decepcionado.

xxx

Hinata sentia-se um adolescente, tendo que se esconder para beijar Tsukishima. Eles sabiam que não seriam capazes de guardar segredo por muito tempo, mas aproveitariam os poucos dias que tinham para se prepararem para enfrentar a ira de Ukai, Daichi e Takeda.

Era algo empolgante ter que esperar que ficassem sozinhos e correr para aproveitar de uma vez só. Tudo ainda parecia tão novo, Hinata definitivamente ainda não estava acostumado com a visão de um Kei completamente nu (e suspeitava que talvez nunca ficasse. _Como ele poderia ser tão sexy?_ ) ou como ele era bonito quando apenas sorria.

Às vezes, ele quase entregava o segredo deles, porque era difícil lembrar de fingir que não tinha liberdade para tocar Kei, estar ao seu redor e fazer piadas.

O fato de que pelo menos sua mãe e Natsu sabiam a verdade ajudava, ele conversou com elas sozinho em seu quarto através do Skype e contou a notícia. Elas ficaram entusiasmadas e o apoiaram totalmente. Natsu praticamente pulou de emoção, dizendo como ela amava Kei e ele era legal. Hinata teve que lembrá-la que ela não podia dizer nada sobre ele e Tsukishima, nem que ele estava namorando alguém.

Ele estava um pouco preocupado com a reação de Kageyama. Seu melhor amigo sabia muito bem que ele era bi, tendo sofrido bastante ouvindo sobre sua vida sexual, mas isso era diferente. Tobio não era o maior fã de Kei.

xxx

Kenma não era burro. Ele notou que Kuroo estava agindo de forma estranha ao seu redor há semanas. Ele escolheu esperar pacientemente para descobrir qual era o problema, sabendo que alguma hora seu amigo contaria.

Então ele não ficou surpreso quando Kuroo decidiu dizer algo quando estavam apenas os dois no sofá, depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

— Ei, Kenma?

— Sim?

Kuroo quase perdeu a coragem de dizer qualquer coisa, mas depois se lembrou do pesadelo e dos textos que o acordaram um tempo atrás. Ele tinha que saber. Mesmo se ele perdesse Kenma, ele tinha que saber se seu coração pertencia a outra pessoa. Especialmente se essa pessoa fosse o seu outro melhor amigo.

— O que você faria se eu dissesse que gosto de você? — ele perguntou e podia jurar que ouviu seu coração parar. Era isso. Toda a sua vida estaria arruinada agora.

— Dizer que eu também gosto de você — Kenma disse calmamente, mesmo estando mais feliz do que nunca.

— Não, quero dizer de uma maneira romântica — explicou Kuroo sem jeito, desejando que Kenma não fosse tão inocente.

Kenma reviraria os olhos, se ele não estivesse realmente enlouquecendo com as palavras de Kuroo, é claro que ele havia entendido. Ele não era nenhuma criança.

— Dizer que eu também gosto de você, seu idiota — disse ele, sorrindo.

— Ah — disse Kuroo.

Ele então se virou para olhar Kenma. Ele não estava preparado para a intensidade em seus olhos. Ele achava que sabia tudo sobre Kenma, mas nunca tinha o visto assim.

Mas foi seu sorriso amplamente aberto que o convenceu de que fazer o que estava pensando era uma boa ideia. Ele acabou com o espaço entre eles. O beijo deles foi calmo, mal um toque.

Talvez, se fosse com outra pessoa, Kuroo pensaria que o beijo era sem graça, muito inocente. Mas com Kenma? Isso ia além de todos os seus sonhos. Ele estava vendo estrelas.

Sim, ele gostaria de fazer _muitas_ coisas com ele, mas não queria ir rápido demais. Seus lábios eram a melhor coisa que ele já havia provado.

Eles se distinguiram, cada um com um sorriso enorme. Kuroo agarrou as mãos de Kenma e brincou com elas distraidamente.

— Não tinha como eu não gostar de você — disse Kenma, apenas para esclarecer as coisas. — Você é meu tudo — disse ele, sua voz quase um sussurro. Ele nunca compartilhou algo tão pessoal, mas tão verdadeiro.

Ele não conseguia mais se imaginar nem tomando café da manhã sem Kuroo. Se ele fosse sincero, havia apenas três coisas que eles geralmente faziam sem o outro: tomar banho, dormir e usar o banheiro. O resto, eles estavam perto um do outro. Kenma tinha certeza de que, se fosse outra pessoa, ele se sentiria sufocado, mas Kuroo? Era como uma extensão de si mesmo, em alguns instantes.

— Você também é meu tudo, amor — respondeu Kuroo, sentindo-se em casa.

xxx

Kei queria poder dizer que podia beijar Hinata sempre que quisesse. A verdade estava longe disso. Só agora ele havia percebido como eles estavam cercados por pessoas 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana (e ele queria matar cada uma delas). Sempre havia alguém olhando para eles e ele sentiu sua irritação aumentar, porque por semanas estava sendo obrigado a fingir que não tinha nada acontecendo com eles.

Ele não esperava que isso fosse ser tão ruim. Honestamente, ele pensou que apenas Shōyō seria afetado por isso, mas era péssimo. Ele queria explorar cada centímetro do corpo de Shōyō, ouvi-lo gritar e implorar por mais. Ele também queria fazer coisas bestas, como correr juntos e apenas conversar. Nesse ponto, ele aceitaria até um jantar em família.

— Por que não podemos fugir? — ele sugeriu quando eles finalmente conseguiram ficar sozinhos no quarto de Kei. Não era uma proposta real, porque ele gostava da sua vida como era e também sabia que isso não resolveria nada.

Ainda assim, ele se sentiu um pouco decepcionado quando Hinata apenas o encarou, não levando a ideia a sério nem por um segundo. Ele era bonito e famoso o suficiente para poder convencer alguém a fugir com ele, obrigado.

— Tudo bem — ele resmungou. — Posso pelo menos socar o Rei?

— O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? — Hinata perguntou, confuso.

— Nada. Só que isso me faria feliz.

— Kei… — ele disse divertido.

Kei suspirou, mesmo sorrindo depois disso. Ele não achava que se cansaria de ouvir Hinata dizer seu nome.

— Não acha que tem outra coisa melhor que posso fazer pra te deixar feliz? — Hinata ofereceu, com um sorriso.

Não havia como Kei não aceitar essa oferta, então ele juntou os lábios deles sem hesitar e esqueceu de bom grado tudo sobre seu mau humor.

xxx

Hinata estava cansado, muito cansado. Seu corpo doía tanto que ele quase se arrependeu de tudo o que tinha feito com Kei (quase, porque não havia como pensar de fato que algo tão incrível estava errado).

Se ele tivesse uma escolha, ele ficaria lá na cama de Kei com ele até que o outro acordasse e talvez até depois.

Mas ele sabia que não podia. Se ele ficasse lá, havia um alto risco de que eles acabassem dormindo além da hora e isso os meteria em problemas. Ele não queria lidar com o quão irritado Ukai ficaria, especialmente depois do escândalo de bebida.

Então, ele se levantou e recolheu suas roupas, que ainda estavam no chão. Ele se vestiu e não resistiu a virar a cabeça e encarar mais uma vez a forma adormecida de Kei. Ele estava tão bonito.

— Eu gostaria de poder ficar — disse para si mesmo. Então ele se lembrou das palavras de Kei anteriores e acrescentou: — Ou fugir com você... Kei.

Ele se aproximou dele e deu um beijo em seus cabelos, impedindo-se de beijá-lo. Estava na hora de ir agora.

xxx

Kageyama estava preocupado com o amigo. Primeiro, Shōyō se afastou dele, gastando menos tempo com ele, depois saiu para beber sozinho e agora perdeu a hora de acordá-lo, fazendo com que o resto da casa escolhesse Suga para o trabalho.

Não foi uma experiência agradável. O mecanismo de defesa de Kageyama de ser acordado por outra pessoa que não seu melhor amigo foi jogar o objeto mais próximo sobre o demônio que ousava acordá-lo. Suga foi atingido diretamente pela garrafa de água e tinha doído.

Daichi veio correndo quando ouviu Suga gritar e ficou bravo o suficiente com Kageyama para gritar com ele. Já Kageyama não gostou de ser culpado e disse algumas coisas desagradáveis de volta.

Isso piorou as coisas e todos estavam gritando uns com os outros quando Ennoshita ousou aparecer e exigiu que todos se calassem. Eles se acalmaram o suficiente para pedirem desculpas alguns minutos depois.

Então, somente quando ele estava tomando seu café da manhã, Tobio teve tempo de pensar em como era estranho que o sol eterno ainda estivesse dormindo. Mais estranho que isso, apenas o fato de ter sido Tsukishima que o acordou no final, de acordo com o que Tanaka viu.

— Você não acha que o idiota está agindo de forma estranha? — Kageyama perguntou a Yamaguchi, que também estava tomando café da manhã.

Eles não eram exatamente próximos, mas tinham se aproximado o suficiente ao longo dos anos para que ele se sentisse à vontade para perguntar isso.

Yamaguchi deu de ombros. Sim, ele achava que Hinata estava um pouco diferente, mas não tinha certeza. Era realmente estranho que ele saísse para beber sozinho, sabendo quantos problemas teria. Mas ele não sabia de mais nada estranho sobre ele.

O que Yamaguchi achava estranho por aqui era como Kei estava feliz. Obviamente, ele queria que seu amigo fosse feliz e estava mais que feliz por ele parecer mais do que isso nas últimas semanas, mas não conseguia entender de onde isso vinha. Nada grande havia mudado, afinal.

— Ouvi dizer que você bateu em Suga hoje de manhã — comentou, sabendo que não seria bom compartilhar a preocupação sobre o amigo.

— Não foi isso que aconteceu — protestou Kageyama, ficando vermelho.

xxx

Apenas dois dias depois, Kei e Shōyō conseguiram escapar de seus colegas de quarto/amigos, com a desculpa de levar o lixo para fora. Estava longe de ser romântico, mas Shōyō não se importou com isso quando ele fez Kei soltar o saco que estava segurando e o beijou.

— Shōyō, minhas mãos estão sujas — reclamou Kei, se afastando dele.

— Suas mãos literalmente só tocaram o saco, eu não ligo — respondeu Shōyō.

— Sim, mas eu ligo — disse Kei.

Ele pegou todo os sacos e colocou no lixo. Suas mãos ainda estavam sujas, mas pelo menos ele não estava literalmente com lixo nos pés.

— Que tal lavar as mãos primeiro? — Kei sugeriu.

Shōyō não pareceu feliz, mas concordou, seguindo-o quando ele entrou no elevador. Ele apertou o botão e dentro de instantes eles estavam na área comum. Kei ficou feliz por finalmente encontrar uma pia e limpar as mãos.

— Agora eu posso te beijar? — Shōyō perguntou, assim que ele terminou.

— Apenas... espere — disse Kei e fechou a porta do banheiro.

xxx

Quase meia hora depois, eles saíram do banheiro, sentindo-se muito mais calmos e satisfeitos.

— Me leve para jantar, pelo menos — disse Hinata. — É o mínimo que você poderia fazer.

— Você sabe que não podemos fazer isso — disse Kei.

Ele realmente desejava poder ceder. Ele se perguntou o quão fofo Hinata ficaria em um encontro, mas ele sabia que nunca descobriria.

— Eu sei, mas estou com fome… — ele reclamou, colocando a mão na barriga.

Ele sabia que era loucura, mas vendo Hinata tão triste, Kei imaginou se havia outra opção além de concordar.

— Bem. Vamos comer e depois voltaremos — disse Kei, contanto que ficassem longe um do outro não pareceria muito suspeito. — Também temos que dizer por que demoramos tanto tempo tirando o lixo — disse ele, já caminhando para um posto que sabia que tinha boa comida (se fossem a um restaurante, certamente teriam fãs).

Ninguém, nem mesmo Tanaka, acreditaria que eles estavam demorando por causa do lixo. Eles precisariam de uma desculpa.

— Podemos dizer que estávamos conversando com um vizinho — sugeriu Shōyō.

— Ninguém mais mora no nosso andar — lembrou Kei. — E não interajo por muito tempo com pessoas que não conheço.

— Ok, então, eu recebi uma ligação da minha mãe? — Hinata ofereceu. — Tio doente?

— Vai ter que servir — Kei deu de ombros.

Eles conversaram um pouco mais, antes de chegar ao posto. Então se concentraram na comida, com apenas agora Kei percebendo o quão faminto ele realmente estava.

Tudo estava indo tão bem, com Hinata rindo tanto que atrairia a atenção se houvesse mais alguém perto deles, que Kei quase podia se enganar, fingindo que era um encontro e que, se apenas esperasse o suficiente, poderia beijar Shōyō.

Mas a sorte nunca estava do seu lado e ele sabia que tudo daria errado no momento em que viu Miya Atsumu entrando no restaurante e sorrindo como se tivesse acabado de receber o melhor presente de todos os tempos ao ver Hinata.

Ótimo. Agora ele teria que assistir Miya Atsumu flertando com Hinata. Todo mundo (em Karasuno) sabia que eles tinham ficado e/ou namorado e Kei não queria nem lembrar do no momento embaraçoso em que ele os pegou no telefone.

Com certeza, Miya teve a coragem de caminhar até eles e não lançar um olhar para Kei antes de soltar um alto:

— HINA-CHAN!

Só sua voz seria suficiente para irritar Kei. Mas ele não estava feliz com a maneira como Hinata também sorria ao notando quem tinha chegado, totalmente relaxado.

— Oh, oi Atsumu — ele cumprimentou. — Tudo bem com você?

Kei assistiu incrédulo quando Miya se aproximou dele e abriu o braço para Hinata, que sorriu e se levantou da cadeira para abraçá-lo. Pelo menos, Hinata teve a coragem de lhe enviar um olhar de pânico quando parecia que Miya não o soltaria.

— Então… — Hinata disse, antes de se libertar de mãos dele. — O que você está fazendo por aqui? — ele perguntou.

— Bem, eu vim buscar algo para comer, na verdade. Você sabe que os meninos nunca compram comida suficiente — ele disse, sorrindo.

— Sim, sei — respondeu Shōyō.

Kei tentou controlar sua expressão ao ouvi-los conversando um pouco, os dois parecendo felizes e muito à vontade um com o outro. Ele se parabenizou por aguentar por uns 20 minutos isso. Então Miya decidiu ser direto. 

— Sinto sua falta, Chibi-chan — disse Miya, sem se preocupar em esconder suas intenções. — Talvez eu possa convencer Oomi a nos colocar em um filme juntos. Para que eu possa te ver você. É claro que prefiro que seja um com muitas cenas de beijo — ele sorriu.

Talvez tenha sido o jeito que Hinata ficou vermelho com a sugestão ou o fato de ele se sentir como uma vela, atrapalhando o (ex)casal. Mas Kei explodiu. Não se importando com mais ninguém, ele apenas se levantou, caminhou até estar na frente de Hinata e o beijou.

Primeiro, a única coisa que ele sentiu foi satisfação (ele podia fazer isso, mostrar a Miya que Hinata não tinha mais nada com ele), depois sentiu medo ao perceber que Hinata não estava beijando-o de volta.

Quando ele estava prestes a parar e se desculpar, Hinata começou a beijá-lo também, com a mesma euforia que ele estava sentindo minutos atrás. Ele relaxou mais uma vez e pressionou-se ainda mais nele.

Quando eles pararam de se beijar, Kei teve deu o sorriso mais presunçoso da sua vida. Ele não deixaria que um ex-namorado ou o que quer que fosse que flertasse com Hinata bem na frente dele.

— Hinata já está comigo — Kei sorriu.

No momento, a única coisa que ele sentia era satisfação.

— Isso é verdade? — Miya perguntou, olhando para Hinata.

A ousadia dele! Ele não tinha acabado de ver os dois se beijando? Inferno, ele apostaria que, se ele tivesse continuado um pouco mais, Hinata começaria a gemer.

— Sim. Desculpe — disse Hinata sem jeito.

— Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que você se cansará dele em breve — provocou Miya. — Quando acontecer, me liga — disse ele antes de piscar.

Kei se sentia louco, tão irritado. Quem diabos aquele Miya achava que era? Só porque ele tinha tido algo com Hinata um tempo atrás, isso não o fazia querer mais nada! Ele era um idiota. Kei o odiava.

— Hum, ok. Diga oi para Otsumu por mim — disse Hinata.

Finalmente Miya foi embora, olhando mais uma última vez para eles. Mas só quando Kei viu que Atsumu já em seu carro foi que ele soltou Hinata e pensou no que tinha feito.

Ele havia beijado Hinata em público. _Merda, merda._

Ele era tão burro, por que ele tinha feito isso? Eles ainda não haviam contado a ninguém em Karasuno... Kei era alguém tão racional, então por que ele se deixou guiar por esses sentimentos estúpidos?

Ele tentou pensar em algo para fazer, para consertar essa bagunça. Não havia nada.

— O que eu fiz? — Kei murmurou consigo mesmo, mas Shōyō ouviu.

— Não tenho certeza… — Hinata admitiu. — Mas nós dois fizemos. Agora temos que esperar que ninguém tenha visto.

Com certeza, não parecia haver mais ninguém lá. Mas a vida de um ídolo os tinha ensinado a não confiar nisso, porque muitas coisas haviam sido reveladas que deveriam ser segredos.

xxx

Assim que chegaram em casa, os dois sabiam que estavam com problemas. Eles abriram a porta do apartamento apenas para ficar cara a cara com Ukai, Takeda e os outros membros. Todos eles com expressões de raiva ou decepção.

— Querem explicar o que é isso? — Ukai disse antes de enfiar o telefone dele na mão de Kei.

Ele não precisava olhar para saber, mas olhou de qualquer maneira, vendo si mesmo e Shōyō se beijando. A pessoa até tinha editado um pouco, optando por colocar em preto e branco, mas definitivamente eram eles (eles com certeza trabalhavam rápido).

Essa era a coisa que ele mais temia desde que começara a ter sentimentos por Shōyō.

Ele não sabia se estava feliz ou não por Miya não ter aparecido. Ele podia imaginar o inferno que seria se os fãs de Inarizaki pensassem que seu cantor estava de coração partido porque Hinata havia escolhido Kei. Já era ruim o suficiente mesmo sem ele.

— Vocês não estavam tirando o lixo?— Suga disse secamente.

— Bem, nós tiramos — Hinata ofereceu quietamente.

— Não fale assim com ele! Vocês têm alguma noção da bagunça em que vocês dois se meteram? Esta é a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido! A única coisa pela qual Karasuno será lembrada agora é o seu beijo idiota — Daichi disse furioso, todo o trabalho de sua vida estava se desfazendo e para quê?

Kei sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Ele sabia que tinha estragado tudo, mas não achava que Daichi reagiria dessa maneira. Ele nunca tinha estado tão bravo com ele antes.

— Eu gostaria de poder dizer que ele está errado, mas ele não está. Karasuno será visto para sempre sob uma nova luz. Se você disser que é uma brincadeira ou um desafio, eu posso fazer isso sumir — disse Takeda, preocupado com o rumo das coisas.

— Não — Kei contestou imediatamente.

Ele sabia que era egoísta, sabendo que envolvia toda a imagem do grupo, mas não se importava. Ele queria Hinata em sua vida e estava cansado de se esconder. Ele sabia que seriam pegos na mentira cedo ou tarde se continuassem fingindo.

Hinata olhou surpreso para ele. Kei estava tão preocupado com isso, que pensou que ele concordaria com a primeira chance de fazer tudo isso desaparecer. O que ele estava tentando fazer agora?

— Não foi uma brincadeira — disse ele com firmeza, encarando Ukai. — Estamos juntos — ele disse simplesmente.

— É mesmo? — Ukai virou-se para Shōyō para confirmar.

Kei queria saber por que ninguém aceitava suas palavras de que ele estava com Hinata. Mas agora ele tinha questões mais urgentes.

— Sim — confirmou Shōyō. — Eu gosto dele.

Mesmo agora, a confissão fez Kei se sentir feliz. Ele sorriu suavemente e observou Hinata fazer o mesmo quando se virou para ele.

Suga suspirou, sabendo que eles estavam dizendo a verdade. Ele estava feliz por eles, mas desejava que eles os tivessem informado antes, para que pudessem pensar em como preparar a mídia. Agora seria puro caos.

— Ótimo, ótimo — disse Ukai, irônico. — Hinata, você não podia esperar antes de fazer outra bagunça de novo? Isso vai... merda, eu não sei como consertar isso — ele disse simplesmente, suas palavras mudando de raiva para desespero.

Shōyō olhou para eles culpado. Ele desejou que isso não afetasse ninguém, mas sabia que afetaria.

— Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem — Noya sussurrou para Kei.

Kei olhou surpreso para ele. Ele estava sorrindo e não parecia mais bravo. Ele sempre soube que Noya era uma pessoa legal, mas nunca pensou que poderia contar com ele em momentos como aquele.

— Obrigado — ele sussurrou, não se sentindo tão mal quanto antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi estava com raiva porque achou que eles só estavam ficando sem sentimentos.


	13. Juntos

No dia seguinte, assim que acordou, Hinata abriu suas notificações, ignorando as que eram de pessoas que ele não conhecia, sendo capaz de imaginar muito bem o que estavam dizendo. Muitos de seus amigos tentavam falar com ele, provavelmente para parabenizá-lo ou perguntar como ele estava se sentindo, mas teve um que o fez parar.

Ele não sabia o que sentir sobre o número de chamadas perdidas de Miya, especialmente porque ele nunca havia feito algo assim antes. Então, o ruivo abriu suas mensagens hesitantemente. Miya dizia que estava arrependido, que não sabia da câmera e perguntava se havia algo que ele poderia fazer para ajudá-lo a consertar isso.

Sem parar para pensar se era uma boa ideia, Hinata ligou para ele e quase instantaneamente Atsumu atendeu.

— Ei, Shōyō! Eu sinto... — ele começou a dizer.

— O que você quer? — Hinata sabia que ele soava rude e não estava tão bravo com Miya, mas estava exausto.

— Olha, sinto muito por tudo o que está acontecendo — disse ele e Hinata o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele estava falando sério. — Eu sei que isso é culpa minha. Tsukishima não teria te beijado se eu não estivesse lá, dando em cima de você. Então, sinto muito por isso. E eu odeio que você esteja tendo que lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Você sabe que eu nunca te machucaria intencionalmente — ele explicou.

Hinata acreditava nele. Enquanto eles namoravam, e mesmo antes disso, Miya nunca tinha sido ruim com ele ou algo assim e, em vez disso, estava sempre tentando fazê-lo sorrir. Ele também não sabia que Shōyō tinha algo com Tsukishima e não havia como ele esperar que o outro fizesse o que fez.

— Eu não estou bravo com você por causa disso, Atsumu. Estou com raiva de você pelo que você disse depois que Kei e eu nos beijamos — explicou Hinata, cansado demais para se segurar.

— O que você quer dizer? — ele perguntou, parecendo realmente confuso.

— A parte que você falou sobre ligar para você depois que eu me cansar de Kei?

— Ah — disse Atsumu, e depois entendeu de verdade e acrescentou: — Putz. Desculpa. Foi uma coisa horrível, vacilei legal. Eu só estava tentando dizer que ainda ficaria com você, se você quisesse, e eu também estava um pouco irritado, sabe, então saiu bem errado.

— Espere, por que você estava bravo? — Hinata perguntou confuso. Não era possível que fosse o que estava pensando...

— Não é óbvio? Sei que terminamos e concordamos em continuar amigos e juro que não penso em você como outra coisa, fora naquele dia em que eu estava em Ontário. E você sabe porque esse lugar me levou para outra época — Miya admitiu. — Mas você estava tão lindo ontem e eu esqueci o quão sexy você era e eu não conseguia me impedir de pensar que poderíamos ter uma recaída, tipo, nada sério, ficar de novo, você sabe.

— Fiquei surpreso ao ver você parecendo tão feliz com um cara que você mal podia suportar antes. No fundo, eu sabia que havia algo errado com a maneira como você ficava olhando para ele enquanto conversava comigo, mas fiquei chocado quando ele te beijou. Pode parecer bobagem, mas foi só então que percebi o quanto da sua vida estou perdendo e senti tanta inveja dele. Então eu disse algo que sabia que o deixaria louco. Foi só pra provocar ele. Desculpa.

— Atsumu... eu... eu não sei o que dizer — respondeu Hinata com sinceridade.

— Eu sinto muito. Juro que vou aceitar se você não quiser mais ser meu amigo, mas foi só a raiva falando — disse ele. — Você sabe que eu sempre vou te respeitar. 

— Mas primeiro você precisa entender que o que eu tenho com Kei é real — disse Hinata. — Eu realmente estou apaixonado por ele. Nem consigo pensar em olhar para outra pessoa e não acho que isso vai mudar em breve — disse ele honestamente, pensando no sorriso de Kei. — Então, se você acha que não pode ser apenas meu amigo, diga logo, porque não dá pra esperar mais nada de mim.

— Eu não sabia que as coisas estavam realmente sérias com ele, sabe. Eu não quis te atrapalhar — Miya admitiu, culpado. — E é claro, eu vou ser apenas seu amigo. Sem segundas intenções, eu juro. Até vou me desculpar pra seu namorado, se isso te deixa feliz — ele ofereceu.

— Faz isso mesmo, por favor... mas por meio de uma mensagem. Acho que ele não ficaria feliz de te ver — disse Hinata.

— Mas como está você? Sofrendo pra caramba? Por favor, me diz se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar vocês dois — Miya implorou.

— Não, obrigado. Ainda não sei o que vai acontecer — disse ele.

xxx

Kei desejava poder esquecer o que tinha acontecido ontem à noite. Mas não havia como parar de pensar nas horas conversando com todo o grupo, tentando ter uma idéia para salvar a imagem deles.

Ele cometeu o erro de ler alguns comentários nas fotos. Alguns apoiavam, até felizes pelo ship ter acontecido, mas muitos deles não. Não foi uma ou duas vezes que ele havia lido alguém dizendo que eles eram nojentos ou com quem deveriam ficar.

Até os números de seguidores em suas contas pareciam ter caído. E todo mundo estava falando sobre isso. Pelo menos eles seriam a tendência número um no Twitter, novamente.

Ele queria gritar com eles pelo preconceito e hipocrisia. Como eles poderiam declarar que Hinata não merecia ficar com ele quando se sentia mais feliz com ele do que nunca?

Ele sentia como se estivesse passando mal a manhã toda e a única coisa que o fez passar por isso foram seus amigos. Eles estavam lidando com isso muito melhor do que ele imaginara e Tanaka e Noya até fizeram várias piadas sobre ele e Shōyō.

O próprio Shōyō não saiu do seu lado desde que acordaram e ele estava mais do que feliz por sua presença ali. Ele até o beijou um pouco para mostrar sua gratidão.

Então Ukai apareceu na casa deles, parecendo alguém que trazia más notícias.

— Oi. Quão ruim é a situação? — Daichi perguntou diretamente para ele.

— Ruim. Como todos vocês provavelmente já sabem, o número de seguidores de vocês diminuiu, especialmente Tsukishima e Hinata. Além disso, nossa equipe de publicidade está fazendo o melhor possível para manter sua imagem positiva e apagar os comentários homofóbicos sempre que eles veem um. Mas o verdadeiro problema é que mais de um patrocinador falou sobre se retirar, não querendo associar sua imagem com o grupo — respondeu Ukai simplesmente.

Ele não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo, não podia acreditar que estava destruindo tudo o que todos haviam trabalhado tanto para conquistar.

Ele abriu os olhos e se forçou a olhar para todas as expressões dos membros, exceto Shōyō. Todos pareciam tristes, mas não irritados, o que só deixava tudo pior.

— Vamos pensar em algo — prometeu Daichi, já planejando o que eles poderiam fazer.

— Hinata, Tsukishima. Posso falar com vocês? — Ukai perguntou.

Eles apenas assentiram e o seguiram até a cozinha.

— Sinto muito por ser tão duro ontem — disse ele. — Quero que vocês saibam que terão todo o meu apoio. Sim, as coisas serão complicadas a partir de agora. Mas todos faremos o possível para mudar as coisas — prometeu.

— Obrigado — disse Hinata, sentindo um alívio real. Ele não sabia o quanto precisava disso até ouvir.

Kei apenas assentiu, com a mente cheia demais para prestar atenção na conversa. Ele só conseguia pensar nas expressões de seus amigos e em como eles não mereciam nada daquilo.

Ukai saiu, deixando-o sozinho com Shōyō. Mas ele não suportou olhar para ele. Sua mente voltou ao momento em que se conheceram, a todas as horas em que ele pegara o outro trabalhando como um louco, dizendo que ele seria o melhor cantor do mundo. Como se sentiu quando eles dividiram o palco pela primeira vez.

E quanto a Yamaguchi? Ele se lembrava do amigo de infância reunindo os nervos para confessar que queria cantar, como não conseguiu soltar uma única palavra na primeira vez que subiu no palco e como se fechou até Kei prometer voltar lá e cantar com ele.

Ele tentou se manter calmo quando começou a voltar para o quarto, mas sabia que devia ter falhado. Ele estava se sentindo horrível, sabendo que tudo era culpa dele.

Tudo isso o deixou sobrecarregado o suficiente para querer chorar. Pela primeira vez em anos, ele mal conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Ele estava com uma vontade estranha de pedir proteção (para quem ele não sabia, ele apenas desejava que alguém fizesse tudo isso desaparecer).

Ele sentiu uma mão tocá-lo e virou a cabeça para ver que era Shōyō. Ele parecia preocupado com ele, como se soubesse o que estava passando pela cabeça de Kei. Ele deveria odiá-lo, não ter pena dele. Ele era o culpado.

— Não — disse Kei friamente. Ele sabia que era culpa dele. Tinha sido ele quem beijou Shōyō, sabendo muito bem o que aconteceria se eles fossem pegos. Karasuno estava com problemas e a culpa era dele.

Shōyō olhou para ele, a dor clara em seus olhos. Kei não ficou lá para ver, indo embora e se trancando em seu quarto, onde deixou todas as lágrimas caírem.

xxx

Kuroo sabia que era egoísta, mas nunca ficou tão feliz quanto quando viu a foto de Hinata e Tsukishima se beijando. Agora, ele tinha certeza de que Kei não queria nada com Kenma.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia-se péssimo com isso, porque estava preocupado com o que isso significaria para Karasuno. Ele queria ver Kei bem e os outros caras também. Ele sabia que Kenma também compartilhava sua preocupação.

Ele estava prestes a ligar para Tsukishima para perguntar como estava lidando com tudo, quando Kenma pediu que todos em Nekoma se reunissem na sala de estar. Ele sabia que isso tinha que ser importante; Kenma geralmente fugia das reuniões quando podia.

— Gente… — Kenma começou assim que todos os membros de Nekoma chegaram. — Não sei se você viram, mas Karasuno está com problemas.

— Por quê? Só porque Hinata beijou Tsukishima? — Lev perguntou.

Yaku bateu nele para que ele ficasse quieto.

— Sim. Eu tenho uma ideia — disse Kenma.

Seu rosto ficou sério quando ele explicou o que tinha em mente, sabendo que era pedir muito. Pela primeira vez, ninguém interrompeu e todos pareceram concordar com a ideia.

— Você sabe que Nekomata vai nos matar, certo? — Yaku apontou.

Kenma assentiu. Ele sabia que Nekomata odiaria e gritaria com ele, e talvez a mídia ficasse com raiva deles também, mas ele não se importava. Shōyō era seu amigo e até parece que ele não iria ajudá-lo.

xxx

Hinata não sabia se os outros tinham dito mais alguma coisa sobre os patrocinadores, porque ele saiu assim que Kei saiu da sala.

Ele sabia que no futuro ele teria que estar lá, para assumir a responsabilidade por suas ações e tentar elaborar um plano para salvar a imagem deles.

No entanto, tudo em que ele conseguia pensar agora era em Kei e em como ele se afastara dele. Doeu vê-lo fazendo isso. Nem mesmo quando eles não podiam se suportar, ele tinha feito algo assim.

Claro, ele sabia que era muita coisa para lidar. Ele também estava envolvido nisso. Ele só queria que Kei passasse por isso com ele, porque o assustava que eles não estivessem juntos agora.

Todos queriam saber o que eles eram e ele não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Kei declarou que eles estavam juntos, mas Shōyō também sabia que ele estava pensando que era tudo culpa dele (não era) e estava tentando afastá-lo para se punir ou algo assim.

Hinata fechou os olhos e deitou na cama, esperando que todos os seus problemas se resolvessem sozinhos.

A única coisa boa era que sua família estava feliz com ele. Sua mãe sempre soube que ele era bi de qualquer maneira e estava mais ansioso por ele apresentar Kei do que qualquer outra coisa e Natsu estava feliz por ele ser seu novo irmão (ele tentou explicar que não funcionava assim).

Ele ouviu uma batida na porta, o que era estranho, e ficou tentado a fazer a pessoa ir embora, mas pensou em quão bem os amigos estavam lidando com tudo e decidiu que poderia lidar com isso.

— Posso entrar? — Yamaguchi perguntou.

Shōyō ficou surpreso, ele era a última pessoa que ele esperava aparecer.

— Claro — ele respondeu, abrindo a porta.

Yamaguchi sorriu sem jeito.

— Eu só achei que você deveria saber... Kei sempre tenta afastar todo mundo quando se sente mal. Mas você não deve deixar — disse Yamaguchi. — Aposto que ele se sente muito mal por tudo o que está acontecendo.

Hinata suspirou. Ele sabia disso. Ele sabia... mas doía mesmo assim ser afastado.

xxx

Kei estava quase jogando o celular fora, cansado de ver comentários e brigas horríveis, quando viu que Natsu havia enviado algo para ele no Instagram. Era só um coração e tornou seu dia dez vezes melhor.

Kei olhou para ele com culpa, pensando em como ele havia tratado Shōyō. Ele sabia que não deveria ter agido assim, era só que tudo era demais. Como ele podia não culpá-lo?

Ele ouviu uma batida na porta e a ignorou sem pensar duas vezes. Ele podia lidar com o que fosse depois.

— É melhor você abrir esta porta ou eu a destruirei — ameaçou Kageyama.

Kei suspirou. Ele já estava de mau humor, não precisava que o rei viesse aqui para piorar.

— Se você não abrir a porta, eu ligo para o seu irmão e digo como você está sendo um idiota — disse Kageyama, com uma voz que não era nem um pouco amigável.

Kei não duvidou por um segundo que ele faria isso. E essa era a única coisa que ele podia pensar que era pior do que estava enfrentando agora - Akiteru provavelmente já estava bravo com ele pelo número de ligações que ele estava ignorando.

Então, ele se levantou e abriu a maldita porta, ficando cara a cara com Kageyama. Ele fechou a porta quando entrou na sala novamente.

— Você é a última pessoa que eu escolheria pra namorar Hinata — disse Kageyama. — Eu acho que você é uma pessoa arrogante, sabe tudo, e irônica.

_Tão fofo_ , Kei pensou ironicamente.

—Mas... eu notei que Hinata parece mais feliz nas últimas semanas. Você é bom para ele. Então pare de estragar tudo e veja que ele está nessa merda com você — disse Kageyama. — Depois de tudo com o pai dele, ele se sente muito mal sempre que pensa que alguém o está deixando abandonado. Então não faça isso — ele instruiu.

Kei se sentiu ainda pior. Ele não considerou que, com a história de Hinata, ele se sentiria assim. Será que ele o fez sentir que não era problema deles? Ele nunca o beijaria e o deixaria sozinho para lidar com as consequências. Ele queria que todos soubessem que estavam juntos.

Parecia que havia muitas coisas em que ele não tinha pensado. Ele nunca teria imaginado que Kageyama iria lá, para ajudá-lo. Ele era um melhor amigo de Shōyō do que ele sempre lhe dera crédito.

— Obrigado — ele se forçou a dizer.

— Não mencione isso para ninguém — disse Kageyama e rapidamente saiu do quarto.

xxx

Kei bateu na porta de Hinata na hora em que ele estava prestes a sair. O ruivo pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo lá, mas ele sorriu e isso acalmou um pouco o coração de Kei.

— Ei, posso entrar? — ele perguntou.

Hinata assentiu e ele trancou a porta depois que Kei entrou.

— Sinto muito — começou Kei. — Eu não estava tentando afastar você — disse ele. — Eu estava me sentindo culpado.

— Por ter me beijado?

Kei assentiu.

— Você não precisa, sabe. Sim, foi você quem me beijou em público, mas ei, nós dois sabemos que eu deixaria escapar alguma hora, de qualquer jeito. Eu nunca fui bom em guardar segredos — Shōyō deu de ombros. — Apenas, por favor, não me afaste, eu não ia aguentar.

— Está bem. Eu sinto muito. Aconteça o que acontecer, vamos lidar com isso juntos — prometeu.

— Juntos — Shōyō concordou, seu coração se acalmando agora que eles estavam bem. Ele sorriu enquanto abraçava Kei.

O loiro também sorriu, sentindo-se seguro agora que ele estava envolvido no braço de Shōyō. Ele sabe que ainda se culparia, mas o outro estava certo. Eles estavam nisso juntos e de alguma forma isso tornava tudo menos assustador.

— Sinto muito — ele repetiu.

Shōyō sorriu antes de fechar os olhos e beijá-lo. Isso ajudou Kei a se acalmar e esquecer seus problemas. Ele estava sorrindo suavemente, com os olhos ainda fechados, quando ele agarrou Hinata para abraçá-lo mais uma vez, feliz por estar lá.

— Está tudo bem. Estou aqui com você — prometeu Shōyō.

Kei sabia e o amava por isso.


	14. Amor é amor

Kageyama odiava aquele lugar. Se dependesse dele, ele nunca teria ido lá, mas Ukai o aconselhou a ir.

Ele controlou seu desdém quando a porta do elevador se abriu, tentando permanecer neutro. Ele conseguiu não mostrar expressão quando viu Irihata e Mizoguchi entrando na sala de reuniões.

Somente porque ele era educado e tinha uma imagem a manter, Kageyama se levantou para dizer olá.

— Kageyama Tobio, que prazer vê-lo aqui — disse Mizoguchi Sadayuki, oferecendo a mão para apertar.

Kageyama pegou e depois fez o mesmo com Irihata, antes que todos se sentassem. Ele se preparou para o que estava por vir.

— Estou tão feliz que você pode vir — disse Irihata Nobuteru.

Kageyama apenas assentiu.

— Como está Ukai?

— Ele está bem — mentiu Kageyama, pensando em como seu gerente parecia prestes a explodir ao lidar com o escândalo de Hinata e Tsukishima.

— Ótimo. Já que te conheço, acho melhor se formos diretamente aos negócios — Kageyama assentiu, ele realmente apreciava isso. — Você é um cantor incrível, Kageyama. E acho que seu talento está sendo desperdiçado em Karasuno. 

Kageyama apertou os punhos. Desperdiçado? Karasuno foi o que mostrou seu talento. Antes, ele sabia cantar bem, mas nunca com emoção. Ele estava tão preocupado com a perfeição que sempre havia esquecido as emoções.

Karasuno era a luz que o guiava sempre que estava perdido. Quando ele estava se sentindo triste, Suga e Daichi estavam sempre lá para ajudá-lo. E quantas vezes ele se se divertiu com Hinata, Tanaka e Noya?

— Você se daria bem em nosso grupo. Você sabe que eu ofereci a você antes, mas desta vez você devia aceitar — disse Irihata.

— Não se preocupe com o contrato — acrescentou Mizoguchi. — Nós cuidaremos disso. Cobriremos todos os impostos e lidaremos com a imprensa quando você decidir fazer parte deste grupo.

Kageyama sentiu sua raiva aumentar ainda mais com isso. Eles estavam conversando como se não fosse grande coisa, como se Karasuno não estivesse ao lado dele nos últimos anos.

— E o Oikawa? Você contou a ele que estava me oferecendo isso? — ele perguntou.

— Sim. De fato, ele deve se juntar a nós em breve.

Kageyama queria rir. Ele podia imaginar muito bem a reação de Oikawa sobre ele fazer parte de seu grupo. Ele deve ter tentado de tudo para impedir isso.

— Não vou deixar Karasuno — ele falou com firmeza.

Ele estava tentando manter a calma, mas não conseguiu. Só porque eles tiveram um problema, ele não abandonaria as pessoas que amava. Ele nunca deixaria seu melhor amigo sozinho naquele que deve ser o momento mais assustador de sua vida e pensar que aquelas pessoas à sua frente pensavam que ele faria exatamente isso o enfureceu.

Muito ocupado com a sua própria raiva, ele não notou Oikawa entrando na sala.

— Pense bem, Kageyama. Você é esperto. Você sabe que seu grupo acabou — disse Irihata. — Não tenho problemas com pessoas gays, mas precisamos ser realistas. Vocês não serão capazes de ganhar dinheiro.

— Não, estamos longe de terminar — respondeu ele, esperando que fosse verdade. — Vim apenas por meu respeito por você, mas não vou deixar Karasuno — disse ele, antes de se levantar.

Kageyama não tinha como saber, mas isso fez Oikawa o olhar orgulhoso, pela primeira vez na história.

— Só pense nisso… — Irihata implorou.

— Não — Kageyama o interrompeu. Então ele finalmente percebeu que Oikawa tinha chegado: — Oh, você está aqui. Tchau — disse Kageyama, antes de finalmente deixar o local.

Isso durou apenas alguns minutos e ele sentiu-se prestes a explodir. Ele nunca deixaria seus amigos por algo assim.

xxx

**NEKOMA, AOBAJOHSAI AND FUKURODINATE APOIAM O GRUPO KARASUNO**

_Há 44 minutos_

Uma foto de Hinata Shōyō, um membro do famoso grupo Karasuno, beijando Tsukishima Kei, também membro de Karasuno, vazou para a internet, causando um tumulto e várias opiniões, a favor e contra. Mas agora está claro onde outros grupos famosos se posicionam sobre isso: eles os estão apoiando publicamente.

Karasuno é um grupo com uma reputação selvagem, mas também é uma queridinha da multidão. Eles não eram conhecidos por terem escândalos românticos, e os membros costumavam dizer que não tinham tempo para isso.

Mas na semana passada, um fã conseguiu tirar uma foto de Hinata Shōyō e Tsukishima Kei se beijando, para o choque de seus fãs. Eles ainda não falaram sobre isto, mas as fontes internas revelaram que, devido ao relacionamento exposto, Karasuno está enfrentando alguns problemas.

Em uma reviravolta surpreendente, Kozume Kenma (um dos amigos mais próximo de Hinata e membro de Nekoma) decidiu protestar contra o preconceito que o amigo está sofrendo, publicando a seguinte foto:

kenmakozume Curtido por **bokuto1** e **outros**  
**kenmakozume** Sinto muito se isso deixar alguém irritado, mas tenho algumas coisas a dizer. Vi pessoas dizendo e escrevendo algumas coisas desagradáveis para meu amigo @hinataofficial e tsukishimaofficial e acho que essas pessoas deveriam ter vergonha de si mesmas. Shouyou nunca machucou ninguém e Tsukishima também não. Não tem porque fazer tempestade em copo d’água. Ninguém devia ligar pra quem Hinata beija. Isso não vai mudá-lo e não devia mudar você também. Parem com isso. Karasuno tem meu total apoio. #shoyo #loveislove Ver todos os 6148 comentários HÁ 23 MINUTOS

_[imagem do post do insta com a legenda: Sinto muito se isso deixar alguém irritado, mas tenho algumas coisas a dizer. Vi pessoas dizendo e escrevendo algumas coisas desagradáveis para meu amigo @hinataofficial e @tsukishimaofficial e acho que essas pessoas deveriam ter vergonha de si mesmas. Shouyou nunca machucou ninguém e Tsukishima também não. Não tem porque fazer tempestade em copo d’água. Ninguém devia ligar pra quem Hinata beija. Isso não vai mudá-lo e não devia mudar você também. Parem com isso. Karasuno tem meu total apoio. #shoyo #loveislove]_

O resto dos membros de Nekoma (Kuroo, Kai, Haiba, Yaku, Yamamoto, Fukunaga, Inuok e Shibayama) também seguiram o exemplo de Kozume e postaram a mesma foto, terminando com um post no Instagram oficial do grupo. 

Surpreendentemente, Oikawa Tooru, da Aobajohsei, foi o próximo a postar a foto também com um longo texto, declarado o quanto ele apoiava Hinata e Tsukishima. Aobajohsei o seguiu e Fukurodinate fez o mesmo.

Karasuno ainda não se pronunciou sobre o escândalo. Nós damos nosso apoio total!

xxx

Shōyō sorriu quando viu o post de Kenma. Isso significava muito para ele. Ele sabia o quanto Kenma odiava mídias sociais e a atenção em geral (ele evitava isso tanto quanto sua vida de ídolo o deixava, basicamente apenas aparecendo em grupo). Mas ele tinha que saber que seu post o jogaria bem no meio do furacão.

Isso fez seu coração se acalmar e ele sentiu que as coisas podiam ficar bem. Lá estava seu melhor amigo dizendo que ele nunca mudaria apenas porque ele gosta de um cara. Kenma não tinha obrigação de ficar ao seu lado assim, mas ele o fez do mesmo jeito.

Ele não leu os comentários, sabendo muito bem o que encontraria, sem vontade de ler acusações cruéis.

xxx

Ushijimaaa   
@aushijimastan   
To tão orgulhosa, por isso ele é o meu favorito  Akira Leah ✔ @akiraleah Uma citação da minha última entrevista com Ushijima: "Não tenho como Hinata gostar de um cara ia mudar qualquer coisa. Ele é o mesmo cantor talentoso que eu conheço". #loveislove. Segunda-feira saí o resto!  ❤ 775 3:09 PM - 5 Maio 2014  45192 pessoas estão falando disso 

xxx

**Amor é Amor Une Grupos**

Seguindo o exemplo de Nekoma, muitos outros grupos de ídolos compartilharam a agora icônica imagem de _amor é amor_ , sobre o relacionamento de Hinata Shōyō e Tsukishima Kei (membros de Karasuno).

Shiratorizawa, Inarizaki, Kamomedai, Mujinazaka, Fukurodani, Date Tech, Niiyama, Johzenji e Tsubakihara são alguns exemplos dos grupos que demonstraram publicamente apoio ao casal, entre outros. Todos eles postaram a foto nas suas contas oficiais, às vezes com um pequeno texto.

Oikawa Tooru, além da publicação no Instagram, disse em seu Twitter como estava feliz por "Chibi-chan" (como chama Hinata) ter encontrado alguém, mesmo que fosse Glasses-kun (Tsukishima).

Além disso, Bokuto (de Fukurodani) postou um vídeo em seu canal pessoal do Youtube, parabenizando o casal e, ao mesmo tempo, adicionando fatos aleatórios sobre Tsukishima. O vídeo termina logo após a voz de Akaashi aparecer.

No geral, os grupos parecem estar recebendo um feedback positivo, com os fãs participando da campanha e oferecendo apoio a Karasuno. Até se tornou uma febre que está alcançando outras celebridades e até mesmo revelando alguns casais, como a dançarina Amelia Chase e a pianista Gabrielle Torn.

xxx

Suga pensou ter ouvido o porteiro errado quando disse que Oikawa Tooru estava pedindo para subir para o apartamento deles. Talvez fosse Bokuto ou Kuroo fingindo ser ele, por qualquer motivo. Fazia mais sentido do que o homem estar disposto a aparecer lá sem aviso prévio.

Ainda assim, Suga abriu a porta como se fosse uma bomba e esperou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Para sua surpresa, era de fato Oikawa, parecendo tão bonito como sempre.

Isso serviu apenas para aumentar suas suspeitas.

— Calma aí, cara — disse Oikawa. — Eu vim em paz.

Suga olhou para ele com desconfiança. Oikawa nunca chegou a eles sem segundas intenções, especialmente quando se tratava de Kageyama, seu (quase) kouhai.

— O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Oikawa? — ele perguntou. — E onde está Iwaizumi?

Se apenas Iwaizumi estivesse lá, Suga se sentiria mais confortável, pois o outro sempre ajudava a impedi-lo de fazer algo louco. Por conta própria, Oikawa era totalmente imprevisível.

Oikawa pareceu ofendido com isso. Todos pareciam pensar que ele era louco sem Iwa-chan e isso não era inteiramente verdade.

— Só vim porque acho que há algo que você deve saber. E Chibi-chan também. A propósito, onde está o famoso casal? — ele parecia muito interessado na ideia de ver Hinata e Tsukishima.

Se Suga tivesse uma escolha, não permitia que eles se encontrassem, mas naquele instante, ele viu os dois e Kageyama entrando na sala de estar. Eles não perderam um segundo antes de se juntarem a eles. _Ótimo_.

— Oikawa-san? — Tobio perguntou, parecendo ter visto um fantasma.

Tooru sorriu e, pela primeira vez, era um sorriso de verdade, não o feito para as câmeras.

— Olá, Tobio-chan!— ele cumprimentou. — E Chibi-chan! Glasses-kun.

— Oikawa, por que você apoiou Tsukishima e Hinata? — Kageyama perguntou, antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. — Irihata não deve ter ficado nada feliz — ele não deve ter gostado que seu grupo apoiasse um que ele achava que estava fadado ao fracasso.

— Ele estava bem irritado — confessou Oikawa. — Mas já era tarde demais quando viu o que fiz — ele deu de ombros.

— Obrigado por isso, Grande Rei! — Shōyō disse, sorrindo.

— Sim, obrigado — acrescentou Tsukishima.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Suga perguntou, ainda sem saber o que o outro estava planejando.

— Hum, na verdade, estou passando para contar o que Kageyama fez. Você deveria ficar feliz por ele ser seu amigo, Chibi-chan — disse Oikawa.

 _Hã_? Foi tudo o que Tobio conseguiu pensar. Ele estava totalmente confuso. O que diabos Oikawa estava tentando fazer? Por que ele iria lá apenas para dizer isso?

— Kageyama se recusou a se juntar ao meu grupo, pra continuar com vocês — revelou Oikawa.

Suga olhou chocado para ele. Ele não ouviu nada sobre isso e se queria por que não tinha. Esse era o tipo de coisa que ele deveria saber! Mas se fosse verdade, ele estava tão orgulhoso de Kageyama. Ele sabia que as coisas não estavam boas para Karasuno, mas ele ainda ficou com eles.

— O que você quer dizer? — ele perguntou apenas para ter certeza.

— Exatamente isso, Refreshing-kun. Ofereceram um contrato para ele se tornar membro de Aobajohsai, mas ele rejeitou — disse Oikawa com uma voz presunçosa, como se ele fosse o responsável por tomar a decisão.

— Kageyama! — Hinata olhou para ele, sorrindo brilhantemente. — Você fez isso?

— Sim, eu não deixaria você, idiota — disse Kageyama sem jeito. Ele não quis dizer aos outros porque isso não era grande coisa.

— Obrigado, Tobio — respondeu Hinata suavemente.

Kageyama olhou surpreso para ele. Era raro que fosse chamado assim.

— Bem, agora eu posso ir embora — disse Oikawa. Ele havia ido lá apenas para dizer isso porque achava que Karasuno merecia saber o quão leal Kageyama era. Ele realmente não tinha nenhuma uma agenda oculta, não desta vez.

— Espere — Kageyama o parou antes de pensar sobre isso. — Você pode ficar um pouco. Se você quiser — ele ofereceu timidamente.

Suga olhou surpreso para eles. Ele acha que nunca entenderia totalmente o que acontecia entre Kageyama e Oikawa, mas eles pareciam estar bem agora, então ele imaginou que o rival pudesse ficar.

— Ah, tudo bem — por um segundo, até Oikawa parecia perdido, como se não soubesse o que dizer ou fazer, então se recompôs. — Você tem que me mostrar seu quarto, eu aposto que é uma bagunça. O meu é melhor, com certeza — ele se gabou.

— Até parece — Tobio bufou, antes de levá-lo ao seu quarto.

Suga olhou em volta, esperando ter Kei e Shōyō compartilhando com ele o quão aleatório isso era, mas ele os encontrou já entretidos com um beijo. Ele suspirou, este era um mundo louco.

xxx

Karasuno sabia que eles só poderiam ficar calados por certo tempo, então eles estavam decidindo quando e onde iriam falar à imprensa sobre a foto de Tsukishima e Hinata.

A situação estava muito melhor agora que outros grupos haviam apoiado na época e Ukai conseguiu acalmar a maior parte do patrocinadores, mas ainda estava longe de ser seguro e eles teriam que esclarecer o status do relacionamento de Hinata e Kei.

— Acho que nem todos devem ir — opinou Suga, arrancando protestos de Tanaka, Kageyama e Nishinoya.

— Por enquanto, conseguimos deixar a imprensa do nosso lado, graças aos outros ídolos — concordou Ukai. —Não podemos perder isso.

— E todos sabemos que alguns de nós causaria mais danos do que ajudaria. Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, acho que você deveria ficar de fora — disse Takeda.

— Talvez apenas Daichi, Hinata e Tsukki devam ir, então — Ennoshita apontou.

— Não — protestaram Asahi e Daichi ao mesmo tempo.

— Suga deveria ir também — continuou o líder. — Ele é o melhor em controle de danos.

— E me ajudaria a ficar mais calmo se ele estivesse lá — Hinata admitiu.

— Ok, eu vou — Suga sorriu.

— Então está decidido — concordou Ukai. — Agora vamos ver o que vamos dizer...

xxx

**Karasuno quebra o silêncio sobre o relacionamento de Hinata Shōyō e Tsukishima Kei!**

Em uma entrevista coletiva, Karasuno falou sobre o infame relacionamento de dois dos membros, Hinata e Tsukishima, que foram pegos se beijando.

O líder deles, Daichi, esteve presente junto com Suga, Hinata e Tsukishima. Eles cumprimentaram a todos com sorrisos e começaram a abordar a questão que todos queriam saber.

Eles confirmaram que a foto era de fato Tsukishima Kei e Hinata Shōyō se beijando. Segundo eles, eles não sabiam quem tirou a foto e não queriam que ela tivesse ido parar online. Então eles conversaram sobre os rumores de relacionamento.

_"Estamos juntos", anunciou Tsukishima. “Eu gosto de Hinata. Muito. Algumas semanas antes da foto, tínhamos começado um relacionamento e não falamos nada porque não queríamos machucar nossos fãs se decidíssemos que não daria certo. Mas agora todos vocês sabem o quão especial ele é para mim”._

Daichi prometeu que o relacionamento deles não afetará suas músicas e que Karasuno os recebeu de braços abertos. Suga até disse que ficaria de olho neles para garantir que eles não estivessem apenas curtindo o romance.

_“Como Tsukishima disse, eu gosto dele” declarou Shōyō. "Tenho certeza de que nunca mais encontrarei alguém como ele na minha vida. Eu sei que posso contar com ele. Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não conseguia parar de me apaixonar por ele. Então, eu realmente espero que todos os meus fãs que estão decepcionados comigo ou com medo do que acontecerá com o grupo se brigarmos possam me apoiar nessa, porque eu sei que estou fazendo a escolha certa. Não posso prometer que ficaremos juntos para sempre como casal, mas como amigos e colegas? sim, eu posso. Então não se preocupem"._

Após o discurso apaixonado de Shōyō, eles deixaram os repórteres fazer perguntas a eles, o que os levou a negar qualquer envolvimento entre qualquer outro membro do grupo. Eles também confessaram que começaram a conversar mais recentemente e ainda não têm certeza para onde querem ir como casal.

A revista Idol Life deseja a melhor sorte para eles!

**xxx**

Fazia algumas semanas que Tsukishima e Hinata pararam de esconder o relacionamento deles. As coisas eram diferentes, com certeza.

Era ótimo finalmente poder beijar um ao outro sempre que quisessem e seus fãs se acostumaram a ver Shōyō compartilhando pelo menos uma foto ou vídeo de Kei no stories do Instagram e o loiro postou algumas também.

O primeiro encontro deles foi ótimo, com eles tendo um jantar divertido e depois assistindo a um filme bobo (Kei passou o filme inteiro sussurrando comentários irônicos para Hinata, que não conseguiu controlar sua risada). Eles foram parados por um casal de fãs, que parecia estar morrendo de emoção em vê-los em um encontro, quase gritando sobre como eles eram o casal perfeito (Shōyō concordou secretamente).

Além disso, Kuroo finalmente conversou com Kei e confessou o que Akaashi havia feito e como ele pensava há semanas que ele gostava de Kenma. Kei ainda não tinha terminado de fazer piadas sobre isso, embora tivesse o garantido que não, ele não estava interessado em Kenma e era óbvio que o garoto gostava dele.

Durante todo esse tempo, Kei estava com medo de falar com sua família. Ele nunca disse a eles que era gay e não estava muito otimista sobre como poderiam reagir.

— Você sabe que vai ter falar com eles um dia — disse Shōyō em voz baixa quando o viu olhando o nome de Akiteru em seu telefone.

— Eu sei — concordou Kei, depois hesitou.

— O que foi, amor? — Hinata perguntou.

— Você pode ficar comigo enquanto eu ligo? — ele perguntou.

Hinata sorriu. Ele ainda estava impressionado com o quanto Kei parecia confiar e precisar dele. Era difícil para eles se abrirem sobre as coisas que temiam, mas estavam aprendendo lentamente como fazer isso.

— É claro — disse ele, colocando a cabeça acima do ombro de Kei.

— Oi — ele disse assim que Akiteru atendeu.

Ele podia ouvir seu o batimento cardíaco enquanto tentava parar de pensar em como seu irmão ficaria bravo. Kei sabia que ele havia tornado tudo mais difícil, mas depois de uma vida inteira escondendo quem ele era, era difícil admitir a verdade.

— KEI! Então você está vivo? — Akiteru brincou.

Kei suspirou.

"Sim", ele disse apenas.

Ele esperou, torcendo que Akiteru dissesse algo mais, ele era o mais falante dos dois. O irmão dele não disse nada. Então ele estava bravo.

— Você viu as fotos? — Kei perguntou finalmente, quando o silêncio se prolongou por tempo demais.

— Sim — respondeu seu irmão.

Kei sentiu Hinata abraçando-o e ele o segurou com força, usando-o para reunir a coragem que precisava para dizer aquelas palavras que achava que nunca poderia.

— Estou com ele. Ele é meu namorado e eu... — ele parou, quase dizendo que o amava. Ele ainda não havia dito essas palavras para Hinata, mas era verdade. — Eu realmente gosto dele — disse ele.

— Estou tão orgulhoso de você — disse Akiteru.

— Você está? — Kei perguntou surpreso.

— Claro que estou! Eu quero conhecer a Hinata. Ele deve ser especial se ele conseguiu ser seu namorado — disse Akiteru, feliz.

— Sim, ele é — disse Kei sorrindo suavemente, sentindo como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros.

— Mas da próxima vez não finja que você está morto — Akiteru o repreendeu. — Você sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupado com você?

— Sim, claro — Kei revirou os olhos.

Ele conversou um pouco mais com seu irmão, mas acabou se distraindo com o jeito que Shōyō estava olhando para ele e terminou a ligação.

— Não faça isso — Kei ordenou a Shōyō.

— Fazer o que? — Shōyō perguntou inocentemente.

— Parece tão... adorável — disse Kei.

Shōyō riu, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

— Isso é algo que alguém diz hoje em dia?

— Cale a boca — respondeu Kei, sem ofensa real.

— Ok, ok. Farei o possível para não parecer adorável — prometeu Shōyō, antes de tentar imitar um rosto ameaçador. O efeito foi totalmente contrário nele.

Kei sorriu. Sim, não havia nenhuma maneira que Shōyō pudesse parar de ser adorável.

xxx

Kei não sabia o que esperar de Hinata Aika. Ele ouvira coisas boas sobre a mulher ao longo dos anos e sabia que Shōyō a amava muito, mas era isso.

— Ei, você parece nervoso. Tão fofo — Shōyō disse, zombando dele.

Kei lançou-lhe um olhar para avisá-lo para não fazer isso agora. Sim, a verdade era que ele estava nervoso. Ele queria que a mãe de Hinata gostasse dele e não tinha muita experiência com coisas assim.

Pelo menos, Natsu também estaria lá e ele sabia que ela já gostava dele. Ele falara muito com ela recentemente, sempre que pegava Shōyō fazendo uma vídeo chamada com ela.

— Não se preocupe, ela vai te amar —disse Shōyō, pegando suas mãos e segurando-a com força.

Kei sorriu, tranquilizado agora. Ele poderia fazer isso.

No fim, ele não precisava ter se preocupado. Aika parecia que já o amava, recebendo-o como se ele fosse um amigo perdido e aliviando a tensão, compartilhando histórias embaraçosas de quando Shōyō era criança.

Em alguns minutos, ele já havia esquecido que estava tentando impressioná-la e estava apenas se divertindo com a família. Natsu mostrou a ele seu mais novo jogo e ele fingiu estar impressionado com isso, até brincando com ela.

Kei também adorou o sorriso orgulhoso que Shōyō lhe deu apenas porque ele se ofereceu para limpar a louça depois que eles terminaram de comer. Aika não o deixou a princípio, mas cedeu, indo com ele.

— Estou feliz que ele encontrou você — Akira disse calmamente enquanto jogava água no prato. — Eu nunca o vi tão feliz.

— Estou feliz também — confessou Kei.

Ela sorriu, mas antes que eles pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, eles foram interrompidos por Shōyō, que perguntou que história embaraçosa ela estava dizendo agora. Claro, isso a fez começar a fazer exatamente isso.

Apenas cerca de uma hora depois, eles deixaram a casa, prometendo ligar para Natsu. Kei estava se sentindo muito contente e pensativo ao pensar no jantar. Tudo deu certo e ele mal podia esperar para vê-los novamente.

Ele foi trazido de volta à terra quando Hinata, que estava dirigindo, tirou uma mão do volante para aumentar o volume da música que estava tocando. Kei sorriu ao reconhecer o Idol do BTS. Era meio irônico.

— _Você pode me chamar de artista_ — ele cantou junto com Hinata. — _Você pode me chamar de ídolo_.

— Eu amo essa música — disse Hinata quando terminou.

— Eu também — concordou Kei. — Talvez possamos fazer algo assim no seu próximo álbum… — ele sugeriu.

Hinata ficou animado e compartilhou milhares de idéias que ele estava tendo para o próximo álbum. Uma que parecia realmente interessante era uma composição em duas partes que uma pertenceria a Karasuno e a outra a Nekoma, que ele estava desenvolvendo com Kenma.

Kei sorriu. Ele não sabia se eles conseguiriam que Ukai e Nekomata concordassem em permitir isso, teria que envolver os grupos assinando contratos específicos, mas teria sido divertido se eles fizessem isso. Ele sentia falta de Kuroo e mal podia esperar para mexer um pouco mais com ele.

Mas mesmo que não acontecesse, isso não importaria para ele. Porque ele estava mais feliz do que jamais imaginou.

Ele não sabia se Shōyō sentiu a diferença na atmosfera ou a mudança do humor na música, começando a tocar Little Do You Know de Alex & Sierra, mas o garoto ficou quieto de repente.

— Obrigado — disse Hinata quando ele estava começando a ficar preocupado e estava prestes a perguntar se havia algo errado.

— Pelo que? — Kei respondeu surpreso.

— Por ser você — ele respondeu simplesmente.

A coisa mais estranha de todas é que ele entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Ele também estava feliz que Hinata era quem ele era, porque estava loucamente apaixonado por ele e sabia que nada mudaria isso.

— Eu te amo — disse Kei, as palavras que estavam sempre em sua mente ultimamente, mas ele nunca tinha conseguido dizer.

— Eu também te amo — Shōyō disse, e riu: — Eu estava realmente esperando poder beijá-lo depois de dizer isso.

— Não se preocupe, eu vou te beijar muito depois — prometeu Kei, sorrindo.

Ele não sabia como sua vida ficou desse jeito. Mas pela primeira vez, ele estava verdadeiramente feliz e suspeitava que ele ficaria enquanto Shōyō fizesse parte da sua vida. 


	15. Epílogo

**_3 anos depois_ **

— Kei, pra onde você está me levando? — Shōyō perguntou o que tinha que ser a centésima vez.

Ele estava ficando ansioso, porque estava com os olhos vendados e não conseguia ver para onde estavam indo. Não era como se ele não confiasse em Kei, ele estava apenas curioso e ansioso sobre o porquê de seu namorado ter feito algo assim. Kei era mais romântico do que esperava, mas não era um grande fã de surpresas.

— Shōyō, eu já te disse que você não vai me fazer te dizer. E a gente já tá quase chegando lá, de qualquer jeito — disse ele. — Ei, você não gosta dessa música? — ele perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto e aproveitando o fato de que Shōyō havia permanecido quieto.

— Você sabe que não — respondeu Shōyō, fazendo drama.

— Tá. Vou pular — disse Kei e ele assim fez.

Hinata começou a cantar novamente e ele sorriu quando Kei se juntou a ele. Ele amava muitas coisas sobre seu namorado, especialmente como ainda era incrível toda vez que ele cantava junto com ele. A voz de Kei era maravilhosa e ele sempre relaxava depois de cantar.

— Eu te amo — disse Shōyō, depois que a segunda música terminou. Seu tom parecia inocente. Kei não foi enganado por isso.

— Eu também te amo. Mas eu sei o que você está pensando. E não. Falta cinco minutos para chegarmos lá, apenas aguente mais um pouco — disse Kei.

Ao contrário de sua promessa, ainda levou mais três músicas para Kei anunciar que haviam chegado. Shōyō tentava cegamente tirar o cinto de segurança quando seu namorado se inclinou sob ele e abriu para ele. 

Kei beijou o topo de sua cabeça brevemente antes de sair do carro. Shōyō estava reclamando sozinho e prestes a tirar a venda quando Kei abriu a porta.

— Não tire ainda. Apenas confie em mim — ele disse, antes de cuidadosamente ajudá-lo a sair do carro.

Hinata ainda estava tentando adivinhar onde eles estavam (sem sorte, a única coisa que ele conseguia registar era um cheiro estranho que ele não conseguia identificar) quando Kei finalmente tirou a venda. Antes de perceber qualquer coisa sobre o local, o que chamou a atenção de Shōyō foram os olhos de Kei. Como eles poderiam ser tão bonitos e cheios de amor?

Ele já estava sorrindo quando finalmente olhou em volta. Uou. Eles estavam na praia. Era um dia bonito e o mar parecia particularmente deslumbrante. Hinata reconheceu aquele lugar, ele já estivera lá muitas vezes e, nos últimos anos, Kei também. Também foi a mesma praia que eles cantaram Bon Jovi juntos pela primeira vez.

— Kei, adorei! Faz alguns meses desde que fomos à praia. — Shōyō disse feliz, juntando seus lábios aos de seu namorado.

Eles se beijaram por um tempo e Shōyō pensou que era isso a surpresa de Kei, um dia de folga de tudo, mas então Kei deu um passo para trás e ficou sério.

— Shōyō, eu te conheço há muito tempo. Não vou mentir, não gostava de você no começo — disse ele.

— Por que você está falando sobre isso? — Hinata perguntou confuso.

— Shh, amor. Deixa eu terminar de falar. Mas isso foi antes de eu realmente te conhecer. Quando soube quem você realmente era, não havia nada neste mundo que pudesse me impedir de me apaixonar por você. Não que eu quisesse isso, porque esses últimos anos foram os mais felizes da minha vida. Sou totalmente louco por você e adoro tudo o que você faz — disse Kei e Hinata já estava segurando as lágrimas. — Acho que sei há muito tempo que quero que você fique para sempre na minha vida. E namorado simplesmente não parece suficiente para o que você é para mim ou para o quanto eu amo você. Você quer se casar comigo?

Hinata olhou para ele com choque total. Quando ele acordou naquele dia, não passou por sua cabeça que ele poderia ser algo mais que o namorado de Kei. Sim, ele secretamente pensou nisso várias vezes, por muitas razões diferentes (assistindo Kei falar com Natsu, ele cozinhando, pedindo sua ajuda, etc.) e até pensou em perguntar a ele, mas nunca havia encontrado uma maneira que parecia certo para eles.

Agora, enquanto olhava para Kei e a praia que fazia parte do começo deles, ele pensava que era perfeito. Ele começou a chorar, incapaz de se controlar. Estava tão feliz e não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo.

— SIM! — ele gritou. — É claro que eu quero casar com você — ele disse e depois riu.

Ele provavelmente estava parecendo um louco, mas não importava enquanto Kei o abraçava com tanta força que parecia que ele poderia quebrar seu osso antes de beijá-lo profundamente. Hinata o beijou de volta e fez sua própria parte de segurá-lo, com lágrimas ainda caindo.

_**7 anos depois** _

Como Kenma suspeitava, estar em um relacionamento com Kuroo era tão fácil quanto respirar. Eles tinham ido devagar no começo, de alguma forma com medo de estragar tudo forçando demais, e talvez fosse a coisa certa a fazer, porque acabou sendo uma transição fácil de amigos para amantes.

Kenma estava lá, vendo tudo o que havia acontecido com Shōyō quando as notícias de seu relacionamento com Tsukishima surgiram e isso o marcou de tal forma para que ele tivesse um plano com Kuroo sobre o próprio relacionamento.

Eles escolheram compartilhar a verdade com os outros membros e só fazer qualquer coisa física quando chegavam em casa. Seus amigos cuidavam deles, ajudando-os a esconder, fazendo coisas que pareciam um pouco gay com eles sempre que a verdade estava perto demais de aparecer. Feito a vez que depois de um dia em que Kuroo quase beijou Kenma como um reflexo, acabando tocando seus lábios, Lev pulou para beijá-lo também e todo mundo ainda brincava com isso.

Os pais de Kuroo e Kenma sabiam, é claro. Eles sempre souberam que eles se gostavam de qualquer maneira, então não foi nem um choque. Eles ainda tiveram que assinar muitos contratos para ficarem calados.

Além deles, havia apenas quatro pessoas no mundo que sabiam: Shōyo, porque Kenma não suportava o pensamento de mentir para ele; Kei, já que ele era amigo de Kuroo e namorado de Shōyō; Bokuto, porque Kuroo às vezes precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo a lidar com Kenma e sua personalidade fechada, e Akaashi, porque, sinceramente, ele descobriria por conta própria e os ajudava desde o início.

Era fácil sentir o amor que Kuroo tinha por ele e Kenma gostava de pensar que ele também podia sentir seu amor.

Isso não significava que as coisas eram sempre perfeitas. Era difícil manter um relacionamento quando, para o mundo exterior, você é muito famoso e solteiro. Mais de uma vez, os fãs se jogaram contra eles e tiveram que fazer o possível para manter a negação educada.

Eles não brigavam muito, já estavam acostumados demais um com o outro, mas quando brigavam, era feio. Eles sabiam como se machucarem. Houve dias em que Kenma se trancou em seu quarto e teve que fingir que estava doente, porque não conseguia sair da cama. Às vezes, era Kuroo que cedia, outras ele.

Ainda assim, ele não mudaria isso por nada no mundo.

Mas ele sabia que algumas coisas estavam prestes a mudar. Ele sabia que estava ficando mais velho e também sabia que os meninos também sabiam. Eles tinham sucesso suficiente para poderem continuar por mais dois anos, mais ou menos, e aproveitariam o resto do tempo. Mas eles também estavam cansados - estavam nessa vida há mais tempo do que conseguiam se lembrar e já haviam feito quase tudo, quebraram muitos recordes, cantaram sobre tudo, conheceram todos que queriam, ganharam dinheiro.

Não havia sido simultâneo, mas lentamente todos chegaram à conclusão de que essa era a decisão certa: era hora de dissolver o grupo. Isso não significava que eles não continuariam amigos, porque já eram uma família.

Havia apenas mais uma coisa que Kenma queria fazer com eles, mais uma coisa final. Ele queria que todos soubessem que ele estava com Kuroo. Ele estava empolgado por passar o resto do tempo como ídolo livre, mesmo que ao fazer isso acabasse diminuindo seu tempo como ídolo. Os outros membros só aplaudiram quando ele e Kuroo vieram com a ideia.

— Ei, querido, você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? — Kuroo disse, seu rosto já todo coberto de maquiagem.

— Sim. Agora é a hora — disse Kenma, também preparado para o show.

Começou como muitos de seus shows. Eles cantaram, dançaram, deram sua alma à apresentação. A multidão enlouqueceu com eles e isso aqueceu seu coração. Ele se sentiu mais do que pronto para fazer sua jogada quando a última música chegou.

— Então, hoje à noite teremos um final especial — ele ouviu Yaku dizer, com um sorriso.

Kenma podia sentir o suor das suas mãos.

— Na minha vida, encontrei uma pessoa que estava lá a cada passo do caminho comigo — disse Kenma através do microfone. — Ele tem sido minha luz. Ele se tornou meu parceiro. Meu tudo. Kuroo, eu te amo — ele disse, encarando seu noivo.

Kenma mal conseguia ouvir qualquer coisa com os milhares de gritos vindos de seus fãs, mas ele não precisava ouvir Kuroo para entender sua resposta. Ele estava sorrindo amplamente e deu um passo mais perto dele e acabou com qualquer dúvida que alguém tivesse beijando-o nos lábios.

Sim. A vida podia ser boa.

— Eu também te amo, Kenma. Tenho orgulho de estar aqui com vocês hoje, com todos vocês. Nekoma me fez quem eu sou e amo vocês — ele disse, e ele destruiu totalmente sua imagem de durão com as lágrimas que estava caindo.

Kenma não se importava com isso, principalmente quando todos os outros garotos se aproximaram e todos se abraçaram.

xxx

— Você viu que Kenma finalmente admitiu que está com Kuroo? — Shōyō comentou com seu marido.

— Sim, já tava mais que na hora. Kuroo estava quase o ameaçando para dizer a verdade — respondeu Kei, divertido. Ele assistiu ao longo dos anos enquanto eles conseguiam manter o relacionamento em segredo, algo que ele próprio não tinha conseguido fazer por mais de semanas.

— Você pode imaginar ficar escondido esse tempo todo? — Shōyō estremeceu. De muitas maneiras, ele ficou feliz por ter sido descoberto rapidamente. Tinha sido um inferno nas primeiras semanas e tudo parecia estar chegando ao fim muito cedo, mas tudo deu certo e pelo menos ele não fingiu que nada havia mudado quando tudo estava diferente.

— Não — admitiu Kei.

— A propósito, Miya disse que ele apareceria mais tarde — Shōyō mencionou casualmente, sabendo a reação que ele obteria.

Kei resmungou. Ele ainda não gostava de Miya Atsumu e achava que nunca iria gostar. Não era mais sobre Hinata, já que o homem se desculpou por todos os problemas que causou e parou de dar em cima dele depois daquele dia, e já fazia alguns anos desde que ele começou a namorar Sakusa. Só que o homem era muito arrogante.

— Eu juro que vocês dois se dariam bem se os idiotas parassem de ser infantis — disse Shōyō.

— Ele começou — Kei ofereceu fracamente.

— Sim, nada infantil — ele revirou os olhos.

Mas Hinata havia desistido há muito tempo. Claro, ele gostaria que eles se dessem bem, Atsumu era importante em sua vida, gostasse ou não. Mas ele poderia lidar com isso. Kei já se dava bem com quase todo mundo em sua vida - não que ele tivesse parado de trocar insultos com Kageyama - e era isso que importava para ele.

— O que vocês dois estão discutindo? — Oikawa os interrompeu.

Apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas, Shōyō olhou em volta e viu Kageyama e Iwaizumi vindo logo atrás dele, com muitas sacolas. Eles provavelmente foram às compras novamente.

— Vocês dois não têm casa? — Kei perguntou em vez disso, dirigindo-o aos membros de Aobajohsai.

— Por que ficaríamos lá quando poderíamos facilmente vir aqui? — Oikawa disse com tanta graça quanto alguém podia enquanto roubava um morango que estava na mesa.

— Ei, isso é meu — disse Kei, e tentou roubá-lo de volta, mas Oikawa foi rápido demais e comeu.

— Juro que o quarto Kageyama se parece mais com o seu do que com o dele — reclamou Hinata.

Oikawa sorriu para ele.

— Eu estava precisando de um pouco mais de espaço — disse ele como explicação.

Kageyama bufou, mas não reclamou.

Shōyō pensou em como toda essa cena seria estranha anos antes, mas agora ele nem sequer piscava. Depois de descobrir que ele estava namorando Kei e Kageyama ter recusado o lugar em Aobajohsai, seu melhor amigo finalmente resolveu seus problemas com Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

E uma vez que Oikawa decidiu que ele gostava de Kageyama novamente, ele simplesmente não o deixava em paz. Seus fãs ficaram loucos por um tempo, mas até eles se acostumaram a vê-los tão grudados quanto suas vidas ocupadas e horários malucos permitiam.

Claro, não era apenas Oikawa. De alguma forma, Iwaizumi também havia sido arrastado pra essa bagunça. Ele foi tantas vezes para o apartamento de Karasuno que um dia Daichi apenas suspirou e deu a ele a chave para um quarto de hóspedes que eles teoricamente guardavam para os hóspedes.

— Que bagunça você está fazendo na minha cozinha agora? — Suga perguntou, aparecendo na cozinha também.

— Nada, mãe — Shōyō respondeu com a boca cheia de morango. Ele odiava essa fruta, achando que era muito azedo, mas ficou curioso com o quanto Kei a amava e tinha provado novamente. De alguma forma, ele também se viciou.

— Eca, pare de falar quando estiver comendo — reclamou Kageyama.

— Não seja estúpido, você faz isso também— veio a resposta de Shōyō.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, eles foram distraídos por Yamaguchi chegando. A idade o fez bem; de fato, ele era mais bonito do que no início de sua carreira.

— Vocês todos podem ficar quietos? — Yamaguchi disse. Ele também tinha menos medo de dizer o que pensava agora.

— Eu deixei um lugar para você — ofereceu Kei.

Seu melhor amigo aceitou com prazer.

— Eu só vim pegar um copo de água, mas vou ligar para os outros já que vocês estão aqui — disse Tanaka, aparecendo e desaparecendo tão rápido que ninguém reagiu.

De fato, ele voltou alguns minutos depois com Nishinoya, Asahi e Ennoshita.

— Opa, estamos dando uma festa do pijama? — perguntou Nishinoya.

— Se estivermos, eu tenho que ligar para Lev! — Shōyō disse animadamente.

Ele sabia que o show que eles estavam fazendo era o último de sua turnê e era muito perto de onde eles estavam. Talvez eles pudessem passar por aqui.

— HINATA, NÃO — gritou Daichi, já calculando todos os problemas que ele teria ao reunir todas aquelas pessoas loucas.

— Mas ele ficou muito magoado por não termos chamado ele da última vez — disse Hinata, virando-se para Kei para fazer seus olhos de cachorrinho.

Kei suspirou, sabia que não havia como vencer esta batalha. Então, ele apenas assentiu e pegou seu próprio telefone para mandar uma mensagem para Kuroo.

— Não me importo, não terei ninguém criando desculpas para não ir trabalhar amanhã … — dizia Daichi. Kei não ouviu o resto.

— Kuroo está vindo. Ele está trazendo o resto de Nekoma — anunciou, colocando o telefone de volta no bolso.

— Ei, se eles estão vindo, eu vou ligar para o resto dos meus caras — protestou Oikawa.

— Esta não é a sua casa — Suga lembrou.

— Mentiras! Eu tenho um quarto aqui! — ele disse dramaticamente.

— Não, Iwaizumi tem — Daichi o corrigiu.

Iwaizumi enviou um sorriso convencido para ele.

— Bem. Tobio, posso ficar com seu quarto? — disse Oikawa.

Por um segundo, Shōyō ficou preocupado que Kageyama realmente dissesse sim. Então ele sorriu docemente.

— Não — ele declarou.

— Você não é divertido — gemeu Oikawa.

— Mas você pode chamar o resto de Aobajohsai, tanto faz — disse Kageyama fingindo indiferença.

No canto, Suga conversava com Daichi sobre o quão problemático seus filhos haviam se tornado, que ele não os criou para isso.

— Pelo menos são apenas eles — Daichi o consolou, tentando ser positivo. Sim, eles eram todos loucos, mas sabiam como lidar com eles.

— Na verdade, eu disse que Atsumu também está vindo para cá? — Shōyō acrescentou timidamente. — Ele provavelmente está trazendo Sakusa com ele.

— Pela amor de Deus — disse Suga.

— Ei, se todo mundo está vindo, eu tenho que convidar minha namorada — disse Tanaka, antes de ligar para ela.

— Boa ideia! Eu também farei isso — disse Noya antes de enviar uma mensagem para sua própria namorada.

Daichi suspirou, sabendo que havia perdido completamente o controle da situação.

Uma hora depois, todos estavam se apertando para caber na sala, mas ninguém parecia se importar enquanto riam. Demorou mais três horas para todos se despedirem eles sabiam que se arrependeriam de ficar acordados até tarde amanhã, mas valeu a pena.

Na verdade, eles ficaram acordados por tanto tempo que Kei realmente adormeceu no meio de uma conversa.

— Vamos, já tá na hora de você ir para a cama — disse Shōyō, arrastando Kei com ele.

Ele soltou uma risadinha enquanto observava o marido tendo problemas para fazer algo tão simples quanto escovar os dentes. Ele havia aprendido há muito tempo que Kei realmente não funcionava quando estava cansado demais e quase esquecia o próprio nome.

Ele cuidadosamente o colocou na cama, antes de se preparar para dormir. Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que Kei ainda estava acordado quando ele chegou no quarto, pois esperava que ele tivesse dormindo há muito tempo.

— Por que você ainda está acordado? — ele perguntou.

— Esperando por você —ele respondeu simplesmente.

Hinata sorriu.

Não havia um momento em que ele se esquecia por que amava Kei, mas se existisse, momentos como esse seriam seu lembrete do porquê. Por mais complicado que fosse, Kei nunca deixava de se preocupar com ele.

— Ei, Kei? — ele perguntou suavemente.

— Sim? — Kei respondeu somente, sua voz afetada pela sonolência.

— Você vai ficar comigo para sempre? — Hinata já sabia a resposta dessa. Ele poderia dizer que sabia desde que Kei propôs, mas a realidade era que ele sabia há muito mais tempo. Kei nunca o deixaria, da mesma maneira que ele nunca deixaria Kei.

— Você não precisa perguntar. Eu vou — disse Kei. — Agora vá dormir — ele ordenou.

Hinata riu, mas obedeceu. Ele teve um sonho muito feliz naquele dia.

_\- Fim -_


End file.
